


Always

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin has a plan, Anakin is a good father, Anakin is a mess, Anakin turned into Darth Vader, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Baby Luke, Bail Organa doesn't trust Obi-Wan, Bittersweet reunions, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, But he thinks he is hallucinating, Childbirth, Contracts, Dreams and Nightmares, Escape, Farewells, Feelings, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealous Anakin Skywalker, Leia is Padme daughter with Anakin, Leia is not like Obi-Wan expected her to be, Luke and Leia are not twins, Luke is a good boy, M/M, Male Lactation, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Negotiations, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan hears Anakins Voice, Obi-Wan is hiding on Tatooine, Obi-Wan is pregnant with Anakins son, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padme died at childbirth, Plans For The Future, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rating May Change, Revelations, Rituals, Smut, So much angst, Space Battles, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Skywalkers are giving Obi-Wan a headache, Toddler Luke, almost, clone!anakin, sith!Anakin, so much feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: The Force really did seem to have a strange sense of humor. Anakin had never had a father and their child had two of them, but no mother. Obi-Wan could have laughed himself to pieces about it, if the knowledge of his desperate situation hadn't made him cry.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 482
Kudos: 1062





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835154) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



> English is not my first language, so if I made any mistakes, I'm truely sorry and I hope you will enjoy the story nevertheless.

Always

Chapter 1

Worried, Obi-Wan looked to the horizon. A storm was brewing. He could almost smell it, even if only a gentle breeze blew at the moment. But Tatooine was treacherous. The sandstorms could rise from one moment to the next and if you couldn't find shelter, they would bury you under them forever. Shivering, he tightened his cloak around himself. Although the two suns had just set, the air had already cooled down sensitively. Nevertheless, he checked the vaporizer to make sure that no screw had come loose. Water was almost more precious here than imperial credits and although his stock was still well filled, he would not take any risks. Especially since he couldn't go to Mos Eisley in his condition to buy spare parts in case something broke. Checking, he jiggled the metal frame. It squeaked quietly, but it did not give way. Good, then hopefully it would withstand the storm. 

A violent kick to the side, just as he was about to go back to his hut, made him stop and press his hand against the spot where the little foot could be felt despite the many layers of his robe. It was strong, their child, as it could be expected from its father, so Obi-Wan needed a moment before he had recovered and could continue his way, massaging calming circles on his belly again and again. The child was even more restless today than usual, but maybe it felt his concern about the storm, too. 

Almost reproachfully, the droid's eyes looked up at him as Obi-Wan reached the entrance to the hut. "You look tired," said the mechanical voice that sounded so much like him. "You should lie down, Master." 

Obi-Wan just nodded as he went inside where he finally collapsed on the small sleeping place. God, his back was killing him. The bigger the child in his belly became, the more it brought his body out of balance. Physically as well as mentally. Sometimes he felt like crying from one moment to the next before he pulled himself together and pushed back the feelings. What had become of him? Him, the supposedly perfect Jedi. The members of the council would probably shake their heads if they could see him today. But the council was gone, and so were its members, and Obi-Wan was no longer a Jedi. All he was now was a man trying to make a new life for himself. A miserable existence for true, but a life nonetheless. Though with the child in his belly it grew more difficult every day. Breaking down was still not an option for Obi-Wan. He had no one to take care of him, so he had to keep going, no matter how hard he found it. At least he had had enough credits to buy the droid and some baby formula as a precaution. Milk powder for humanoid babies was hard to get in this part of the galaxy, but Obi-Wan had been lucky enough to meet a traveling merchant who stopped over with an engine damage on Tatooine. 

Without having asked for it, the droid brought him a glass of water at that moment, which Obi-Wan gratefully accepted before he drowned it in one gulp to drive the ever-present sand out of his mouth. "Here, Master, some fruit would do you good." Soliciting, the Droid held a plate out to him.

"Not, thank you, MD19," he refused. "I'm not hungry. Go on and do a scan instead."

"You've got to eat something," the droid insisted as he obediently rotated his sensor across Obi-Wan's belly. "You have to think of the child, Master." Like he could think of anything else. It was true, he probably ate less than he should, but at least he forced himself to eat three meals a day. Not for his sake, just for the child's. It was the only thing Obi-Wan could do for his baby at the moment, apart from making sure it was still well at regular intervals. Patiently, Obi-Wan waited until the scan was complete and the droid announced, "Your son is developing beautifully. Everything is as it should be." Words that were both reassurance and agony.

His son. When MD19 had first told him that he was expecting a boy, Obi-Wan had cried half the night. It had been just too much to get the message delivered by that voice of all people. It had been a mistake to program the voice module of the droid, which he had bought from a scrap dealer, in such a way that it almost sounded like Anakin, but Obi-Wan longed for his former Padawan so much that he had allowed himself this one luxury. Apart from him, no one would ever notice it anyway. 

Actually MD19 was a medidroid, but thanks to a few changes in his programming he could also take care of some simple household chores, which Obi-Wan in his condition couldn't manage alone anymore. Nevertheless, his main focus was to keep an eye on the progressing pregnancy. If his calculations were correct, it wouldn't be long until the child was born. A circumstance that filled Obi-Wan with hope and fear at the same time. No one but the droid would be there when the child was born and if something went wrong ... well, Obi-Wan had made provision for that eventuality. Still, the weak part of him longed to have Anakin at his side that day. 

God, he was so lonely and although he was ashamed of it, he still missed Anakin. But he would not come back, ever again. Because Obi-Wan couldn't save him. Because he had left him to die on Mustafar. Because he had been too cowardly to end the life of the one man who meant most to him. Even then Obi-Wan had known that he carried Anakin's child under his heart, but he had not told him anything about it. He had not dared to, after he could feel, how his friend sank ever more in the darkness. Obi-Wan had thought that he would save Anakin with his behavior. That the feelings they shared would bring him back into the light. How could he have been so blind.

The first time it had happened was after the story with Rako Hardeen, after Anakin had found out that Obi-Wan had faked his death. The Force had been charged like a thunderstorm when they met. The rage had been so clear in his face that Obi-Wan had thought Anakin wanted to beat him, but instead he had thrown Obi-Wan without warning on the bed and had taken him and Obi-Wan had not resisted. He knew, he deserved it that Anakins feelings lashed out and he welcomed the pain, which their union brought with itself. But although their sex had been wild and unbridled, Obi-Wan had also noticed other feelings in the bond he shared with Anakin. There was the desire to make sure that Obi-Wan was really alive and to never let him go again. To possess him with everything he was and to declare him his property and Obi-Wan gave into it. He knew he shouldn't allow Anakin these feelings, but the guilt he felt towards him connected with the own, deep affection he showed towards his former Padawan clouded his judgement, so that he not only let it happen but enjoyed it. Nevertheless he swore to himself that it could never happen again.

But it did not stop at this one time. The worse it went between Anakin and Padme, the more Anakin seemed to depend on Obi-Wan. Whenever he was mentally stricken, he came to his former master to seek comfort and security in the warmth of his body and Obi-Wan never denied it to him, the hours they lay together obviously helped to strengthen Anakin's spirit and to keep his gloomy thoughts in check and Obi-Wan forgot the doubts and worries for a while too. As long as they had each other, everything was good. Even if the voice in his head said that it was wrong, that they violated the Jedi Code and that there was a reason why members of the order were not allowed to have attachements. But Obi-Wan just ignored everything until it happened. 

Obi-Wan couldn't say when exactly they had fathered the child, because he didn't notice anything of his existence for months. Neither nausea nor dizziness bothered him, and as for fatigue, well, they were at war, it was not uncommon to feel drained and exhausted. Only when the swelling of his belly became more and more obvious and he felt the first movements at some point, it dawned on him that their relationship had not been without consequences. Nevertheless, he had not sought out a healer. No one could know about it. What they had done was forbidden and if the news about the child had reached the Council, they would probably both have been expelled from the Order. If Obi-Wan had known that such a thing was possible at all, he would have never even considered sharing Anakin's bed, but in retrospect it did not surprise him. Anakin was a child of the Force, sired without the participation of a father, why shouldn't he have the ability to sire a child with his own sex? The Force really did seem to have a strange sense of humor. Anakin had never had a father and their child had two of them, but no mother. Obi-Wan could have laughed himself to pieces about it, if the knowledge of his desperate situation hadn't made him cry. 

There was no doubt about how the child had come into him. But hopefully the Force had a way for the child to come out too. Obi-Wan wouldn't got to a Medcenter in any case. He would not risk the emperor finding out about him or the child. To the Empire, he was dead, and if he had his way, he would remain dead. Nevertheless, he could not prevent fear from gnawing at him. Padme had not survived the birth of her daughter, just as Anakin had foreseen. Although death in childbirth today was only a myth from a distant past, the bleeding that had not been able to be stopped had killed her. Perhaps it was because of the blazing Force the girl had inherited from her father that Padme had died, and if so, Obi-Wan feared a similar fate might await him. His son was also strong in the Force. He could feel it when he touched his still unfinished mind, so that knowledge filled him with pride and fear at the same time. 

Although Obi-Wan wanted to put aside the thought of his death, he still had to take precautions. Therefore he had bought the baby formula and the droid. Should he not survive the birth, MD19 had the order to bring the baby to the Lars family before he initiated a self-destruct sequence. Obi-Wan couldn't take any risks. No one could know who was the child's father. Least of all Anakin himself, or what had become of him. Darth Vader. The name alone set the guilt burning in Obi-Wan's veins like acid. He had created the monster himself. By his actions. His betrayal of their love and friendship. That's why the child couldn't grow up with him. How could Obi-Wan ever look him in the eye and tell him he was responsible for his father's death? If he had been a better man, a better partner, a better friend for Anakin, it probably wouldn't have come so far. But he had been blind. Blind to his suffering. Blind to his hatred. Blind to his attraction to the Dark Side. And by the time Obi-Wan knew, it was too late.

"I'm sorry," he said as he put one hand on his stomach. "I did everything wrong, but I'll make it up to you. I've found a good home for you. A place where you will be loved and protected. The Lars family are good people. They'll take better care of you than I ever could. And even though I'm not with you, I'll always watch over you." 

Just the thought of giving the child away almost broke his heart. It was the last thing he had left of Anakin. But it was precisely because he loved it beyond all measure that he had to give it up. It deserved so much more than for a father, than a former Jedi who was lost in his grief and guilt. With the Lars, the child would be safe. Months ago, when he first arrived on the planet, he had already made contact. Differently than Padmes daughter, which he knew on Alderan with the family of Bail Organa in good hands, he had decided that his child should grow up on the same planet, where Anakin had spent the first years of his childhood. As obvious as this place was, here on the barren desert planet the Empire would never look for them. And even if the Lars were not blood related to Anakin, Cliegg had loved his mother enough to buy her free and marry her. They were good people. Hardworking and honest. Cliegg's son Owen and his wife Beru wanted children, they had told him on one of his visits, but it looked like they couldn't have any of their own. With them his son would have a good home. A better one than Obi-Wan could offer him.

XXXXXX

"You are doing well, Master. Just a little more. Soon it will be done."

That's what that damn droid's been telling him for what feels like an eternity. Twenty-six hours the contractions already lasted and still there was no end in sight. Obi-Wan was exhausted. Emotionally and physically drained. He would have preferred to just curl up into a ball and block out the droid's voice, if it wasn't for the terrible pain that kept coming back. In the beginning it had been bearable. Slight cramps with enough time between them to recover, but for a few hours now they'd been coming faster and faster one after the other and they got stronger and stronger. In fact, he had been relieved when something like a birth canal had opened at the beginning of the contractions, even though the process had been painful, but in his eyes it was still the better option than being cut open by MD19. Bacta was an unaffordable luxury here in the wasteland and the risk of dying from infection was not really tempting. But although the gap had grown larger by the hour, the birth did not seem to progress at all. He had already lost so much blood that the sheets under him were soaked, but it just didn't stop. Terrified he noticed that he was getting weaker and weaker from hour to hour and he was so afraid to die.

"Anakin," he whimpered softly. "Help me, I can't do it alone."

He knew he asked in vain. Anakin was gone and would not hear his pleading, but Obi-Wan just couldn't help himself. During the whole pregnancy he had convinced himself that he would be able to cope with the situation alone, but now he was at his wits' end. He couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't, even though the droid tried his best to encourage him, so that he finally let MD19's requests to push simply roll off him. It was impossible. He could not bring this child into the world. He would die, just like Padme had done. Bleed to death and possibly take the child with him. And even if the baby survived, he would leave it alone and betray it just like he had betrayed Anakin. Because he was too weak to live. Since Anakin's end every hope had vanished from him, and even their child couldn't change that. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking his hand over his belly while he imagined that it was their child he was touching. "I'm sorry I'm such a bad father to you and I'm sorry we'll never meet each other."

The baby kicked faintly in response before Obi-Wan noticed the world slipping away from him as his body went numb and the medidroid's voice stopped reaching him. 'I'm sorry, Anakin,' he thought, as the unconsciousness surrouned him like a blanket in which he wanted to snuggle up, until suddenly a voice echoed in his head.

"No!" it shouted out. "Obi-Wan!

"Anakin?" he breathed barely audibly and his eyelids fluttered, but he was too weak to open them. It couldn't be. Anakin no longer existed. All he heard was a hallucination projected by his dying mind. Nevertheless, the thought of hearing that voice once more before he left the world put a warm feeling around his heart. "I'm sorry', he said, relieved to finally be able to be honest about it. He did not have to be strong now and protect himself or their child, they would die anyway. "I let you down, but I had to think of our baby, our son."

"Our son," repeated the voice and for a moment there was a love in it that seemed to pulsate into the furthest corner of Obi-Wan's soul before its tone became urgent again. "It doesn't matter now what happened. Listen to me, Obi-Wan. You cannot die. You must live, for me, for our son. Do you understand me?"

"I can't," Obi-Wan returned and he felt tears running down his cheeks. "It hurts too much without you."

"If you ever felt anything for me, don't give up," the voice warned him again. "I am with you and I will always be, that is why you must fight. Do you hear, Obi-Wan? Fight for us!"

Defensively, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I can't do it. I'm too weak."

He almost thought he heard the owner of the voice gnashing his teeth before he answered: "I will give you some of my strength and now live!“

The next moment it was as if lightning struck him. The Force pouring into him was so strong that Obi-Wan held the air in his lungs purely shocked. His heart suddenly beat so fast as if it wanted to jump out of his chest and the blood pumped so hot through his veins as if it had come directly from the fires of Mutafar. With the next, clearly audible breath, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He was dizzy and already felt the next wave of pain rolling in, but thanks to the power he had drawn, the thought of it no longer filled him with panic. "Master, the child!" he heard the droid standing between his spread legs. "On the next contraction you'll have to push hard." 

Once more Obi-Wan breathed in, seeking his center, the source of his power, as the pain took hold of him, waiting for the contraction to peak before Obi-Wan did as the droid told him. He pushed against the pain like never before in his life, stronger and stronger, until he thought he couldn't take it anymore and couldn't breathe. It seemed to take an eternity until the pain finally ebbed and he was able to sink back into the cushions, to regain his strength. 

"It's almost here," MD19 encouraged him. "I can see the hair already. You are doing wonderfully." Obi-Wan knew it was the truth. Before long, he would hold his son in his arms. The pressure in his pelvis had changed. He could feel the head pressing against the symphysis as it tried to push himself through the narrow birth canal. He just had to hold on a little longer. A new wave of pain built up and again Obi-Wan gathered all his strength. His hands clawed into the bloodstained sheets and he squeezed his eyes together, trying to activate all his strength while he pushed. For a moment, he thought the head had come out, but then he felt it slip back again when the contraction subsided.

"It's almost done. Just one more push and then it's there. I promise." The droid sounded so much like Anakin at that moment that Obi-Wan almost sobbed. Maybe he just imagined it, but for now it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was bringing this child into the world.

"Once more," Obi-Wan reassured himself. "Just fight once more.“

The next contraction seemed worse than all before, but Obi-Wan still threw himself into the pain with everything he had, everything he was. With his chin on his chest, eyes closed, his hands clawed so hard into the sheets that his ankles came out white and his body so tense that his legs trembled, he put all his strength into pushing the child from his body. Again, he felt the head and the pressure became almost unbearable until Obi-Wan thought he would be torn apart and a scream escaped from his throat that seemed to come from deep inside him. Then the pressure was suddenly gone and the pain ebbed away. Breathing heavily, Obi-Wan fell back into the pillows. He still had his eyes closed as he struggled with the aftermath of the contraction until he suddenly heard it: the cry of a newborn. Immediately, his eyelids flew open and he looked down at himself until he saw the infant in the Droid's metal arms.

The child looked almost as exhausted as he felt. Tiny, with the reddish color that all newborns had, and wet with blood, mucus, and amniotic fluid, it hung in MD19's arms as the Droid used one of his grapples to cut the umbilical cord. "Congratulations, Master. There's your son." Carefully, the droid wrapped the boy in a blanket before placing him on Obi-Wan's chest. Trembling, Obi-Wan laid his hands on the narrow back. Felt the small chest rise and the Force pulsating in his body. An incredible feeling. The signature he radiated was as pure and bright as the sun itself and it felt so much like Anakin's essence. He had had such a radiating Force signature as a child, too, before loss and intrigues had driven him more and more to the Dark Side. The child squeezed the eyes firmly together and gave further sounds of protest, while Obi-Wan stroked gently over the fuzz on his small head. Although the hair was still dark from the bodily fluids, Obi-Wan would bet that in a few days, he would be as blond as his father had been as a child. A thought that brought tears to his eyes again.

"Hello you," he said, laboriously raising his head and kissing the boy on the forehead. "My beautiful son." At the sudden contact, the baby pulled his face briefly but stopped crying and when Obi-Wan leaned back, he opened his eyes and looked at him and now Obi-Wan couldn't stop from crying anymore. Of course nearly all newborns had blue eyes at their birth, nevertheless Obi-Wan knew immediately that it was Anakins eyes that looked at him. They had always been as blue as the sky over Naboo before they had become the yellow eyes of a Sith. Obi-Wan had never understood why the council had been of the opinion that Anakin was too old to be accepted into the order when they had found him on Tatooine. Only now did he understand why the potential Jedi had been brought to the temple as early as possible. Because the bond between parent and child was a bond that should not exist. Even now, the bonds of the Force twisted into one another, binding them together for the rest of their lives. Nothing was stronger than the love of a mother, Obi-Wan understood that now. He would die for this child, defend it against anything and everyone who tried to harm it. It was as if the part of Anakin that Obi-Wan had loved had been reborn in him. The part that had been pure and warm and full of light. God, how could he ever give up his son? 

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan sobbed, knowing that it was the exhaustion and hormones that drove these words over his lips. "I wish so much you could see him. What a miracle we have created in our son."

"I see him through your eyes," echoed the voice in his head. "I am with you and with him until one day we meet again."

Although they could only have come from his imagination, these words created a warm feeling inside him. Obi-Wan knew he couldn't have really heard it. That it was only an illusion, just like the sudden surge of power he had felt at birth. But strangely enough, he still felt lighter and protected. As if Anakin was really watching over them. But that could not be. It was impossible. 

And yet a tiny part of Obi-Wan's brain believed very firmly that it was the truth nevertheless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The gardening patch under the canopy looked puny. Although the plants were protected from the sun, the heat was obviously affecting them and the barren soil made it difficult to germinate anything. A handful of limp green stems, that's all that grew thanks to Obi-Wan's tireless efforts, and for this sad harvest he had to sacrifice some of his precious water. But he had no choice. His financial recourses had shrunk noticeably since his arrival on Tatooine, so he wanted to save them for absolutely necessary expenses like spare parts or emergency medical care. Of course, he could have had a few more credits in his pocket by some simple mind tricks, but Obi-Wan hadn't sunk so low yet that he allowed himself to resort to such means. He might have made mistakes, but it was absolutely unworthy of a Jedi to use his abilities for his own advantage, he would rather tighten his belt and keep the costs for food and drinks as low as possible. Even though he now had one more stomach to fill. 

In the past Obi-Wan would never have thought it possible that something so small could change his life so much. He was a father now. A fact that filled him again and again with astonishment and disbelief at the same time and made him question everything he had believed in all his life. Probably it had been the most selfish decision of his whole life, but after the long pregnancy and the exhausting birth he just could not bring himself to give his son away.  
'He is still too young', his mind tried to justify himself. 'He needs me now. There is still time to give him away when he grows up.'  
But Obi-Wan knew he was fooling himself. Even if it was unfair that he condemned his son to a life of loneliness, he would probably never be ready to part with him.

Sighing, Obi-Wan worked at the pitiful patch, one ear always listening for the sounds coming from the hut where his child had been sleeping peacefully for two hours, knowing that he would feel the baby's restlessness through their bond in the Force long before the first sound. Still, it gave him a sense of security when he heard nothing from there except the rumble of the droid doing light housework while Obi-Wan worked outside. Though he could use the money from the sale of the medidroid, he had kept MD19 because he wanted to make sure his son was still healthy. Besides, he was his only company, except for the baby and the conversations with the voice in his head.

It was truly amazing what imagination his mind was capable of, but Obi-Wan was sure that these conversations alone kept him from going crazy with loneliness. It had been worst in the first days after birth. Too weak and exhausted to do anything more than sleep and meet his son's basic needs, he had barely left his bed, and although MD19 had done all he could to care for him, he was only a machine, not a real human. Without the voice that had encouraged him in equal parts, as it drove him on, Obi-Wan would not have found the strength to resume his life for a long time. Though a bittersweet pain went through him each time, when he heard Anakin's voice in his head, it was also his only change in the daily monotony, why he found that he was really looking forward to these imaginary conversations. Sometimes he heard nothing for days, but on other times he seemed to debate with himself for hours. Even now, the voice had kept him company while he worked, never tiring of encouraging him to take a break.

"You must rest," he heard Anakin's voice in his head. "You are not strong enough to work in this heat for so long."

Although it was humiliating for him to admit it, Obi-Wan's physical and mental powers had not yet been restored despite his daily meditations and he tired faster than it had been before the pregnancy. His body had also begun to heal only slowly in the six weeks that had passed since birth. Although the birth canal had closed again within a day, leaving nothing but a scar at the site, sitting was still uncomfortable and he was sore in places he had never known it could be possible. Also his belly formed back only slowly and was sensitive when been touched. Nevertheless, he would not let a hallucination tell him what to do and what not to do. 

"I'll rest when I'm done," Obi-Wan argued as he loosened the earth with a rake. "If I don't regularly clean the plants from dust and sand and water them, they will die and sooner or later, I will starve."

"Sell the medidroid and get another model to do the work for you instead," the voice suggested.

"Not as long as the boy is so small," Obi-Wan objected before he pulled out some weeds and threw them aside. "What if he gets sick or injures himself playing one day?"

"You worry too much, Obi-Wan," Anakin's voice rebuked him. "As noble as your sacrifice for the child is, you must think of yourself too."

Obi-Wan snorted softly, slowly straightening up so as not to overtax his circulation and reaching for the watering can. "If I hadn't, he'd be with the Lars family by now."

The unwillingness to even consider this possibility was clearly audible when the voice replied: "It was the right decision. A child belongs with its parents."

It would be so easy to believe those words. To give himself the absolution his conscience so desperately longed for, but Obi-Wan would not forgive himself his selfishness so easily. The boy was still too young to understand what his father had imposed on him with this decision, but one day he would probably hate him for it. "It was clear you would say that, nevertheless, he would have it better there," Obi-Wan decided while watering the plants.

"He has a father here who does everything for him, what more can you expect?" Anakin's voice held against it.

Obi-Wan had already opened his mouth to a reply when he heard the loud crying of his son in this moment. Obviously he had been too busy with his inner monologue to feel the vibrations in the Force, so that the baby had to draw verbal attention to himself now. With a sigh, Obi-Wan set the watering can down and brushed the sand and dust off his clothes before he went over to his hut. The closer he came, the louder he could hear the displeasure of his son and when he opened the door, the boy greeted him with a deafening wail. 

"It's all right," he assured the child as he quickly cleaned his hands on the wash bowl. "I am here. All is well."

Despite the reassuring words, the baby only stopped screaming when he picked him up. His face was all red from crying, he was sweaty and the fuzz on his head was damp, while he fidgeted restlessly trying to get at the milk, which was so close he could smell it. "Patience, my love, just a moment," Obi-Wan murmured as he sat down on the bed with the child in his arms and fumbled at the same time on his robe. Oh Force, the boy's screaming alone made sure the first drops were already running down his undergarments. "MD19 wait outside the house," he ordered the droid, who had just swept the floor and now obediently went to the door. But only after he had left the hut did Obi-Wan allow himself to brush the robe off his shoulders.

The child continued to make unhappy noises until he had pushed his undergarments aside and put him on his breast, only then there was finally peace. In the first moment, when his son greedily sucked the nipple into his mouth, Obi-Wan had to stop himself from moaning. Usually he managed to nurse the boy before he got really hungry, but this time he had been too late, which caused the child to suckle on him as if he was about to starve. The pulling caused by the sucking seemed to reach from his chest through half his body until the pressure finally eased and he could relax.

When it had happened for the first time after the birth that his chest had suddenly hardened painfully at the restless sounds of the baby, Obi-Wan had been too tired and exhausted to understand what was going on in his body right away. All he wanted was to sleep and recover from the exhausting ordeal, but as soon as he had taken his son in his arms to calm him the front of his undershirt had become damp. Still, when he had seen the whitish drops that poured out of him, Obi-Wan believed the Force was playing a joke on him. That just couldn't be possible. Although it made sense that if his body could bear a child, he would also provide it with milk. But it had taken him more effort than he would admit to put the baby at his breast.

Nevertheless, he had gotten used to it in the last few weeks and as embarrassed as this circumstance still made him, it was an immense relief, at least for the time being he didn't have to worry about from where to get the milk powder when his supply was empty. It was an ambivalent feeling that came up in him when he looked down on his son. A considerable part of himself enjoyed being so closely connected to him, while another part still whispered to him that it was wrong what he was doing. He allowed the bond they had to become stronger and deeper day by day.

"It's a little late to worry about that," he rebuked himself as he tenderly caressed the damp, blonde hair of the baby, who was sucking contentedly. It was love, there was no way around it. After all, he had carried the boy inside him for nine months. Felt him growing and moving and finally filling him completely. He had been connected with his body and mind long before his birth. A stronger bond could hardly exist. 

"My little one", he murmured affectionately, when the blue eyes of the boy found his and Obi-Wan noticed how his heart suddenly became very wide. He could feel all the trust and love the baby had for him through their bond. For his little son he was simply everything, the whole world and the universe on top of it and in moments like these Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to live up to these feelings. He owed it to Anakin to make it up to their son. To make amends for the mistakes he had made on his father. He would always be there for his little boy, protecting him from everything and everyone. Force, he'd lay the whole damn galaxy at his feet if he could. 

As if the boy had understood his thoughts, one of his tiny hands clasped around Obi-Wan's index finger while he kept on drinking from him until his eyelids got heavier and heavier and he finally let the nipple slip out of his mouth with a soft plop. Carefully, Obi-Wan let him sink backwards before he covered himself again, then he looked down at his sleeping son. The soft lips were still slightly parted so he could hear the puffing of his breath. Everything about him smelled sweetly of baby and milk. The most wonderful mixture Obi-Wan could imagine. 

"My dear one. My little Luke." The choice of a name hadn't been easy, but after calling the boy "little one" or "darling" for the first few days, he had to make a decision. It hadn't been very helpful that the voice in his head offered him new suggestions every day, but in the end he chose 'Luke'. It was a strong, positive name and it suited the boy who resembled his father more and more with every day, so that Obi-Wan sometimes had tears in his eyes when he looked at him.

As if the voice in his head had only waited for him to remember, Anakin now taught him: "You should feel no shame about the droid watching you nurse the child. It is a beautiful sight."

"Of course," Obi-Wan returned sarcastically, rocking the baby unconsciously. "I'm sure if you were here you'd be happy to watch and then tease me for all eternity."

"Why should I?" the voice asked, irritated. "Isn't it my child that drinks from your breast?"

"It should not happen," Obi-Wan explained desperatly. "The codex clearly says there must be no feelings, but I am too weak to follow it." As if it had only just occurred to him that he still had the baby on his lap, Obi-Wan quickly laid him down on the bed. It was necessary that he must build a separate bed for Luke as soon as possible. Until now, the boy slept at his side, which made it easy to nurse him at night, but as much as he enjoyed the closeness to his son, it wasn't right. If he did not soon manage to draw a line between his needs and those of the child, he risked making them more and more dependent on each other, not only physically but also emotionally. 

"Forget the codex" Anakin's voice demanded. "What's so bad about loving?"

"You know exactly how quickly feelings condemn you to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan returned, while he arranged the pillows so that Luke wouldn't fall out of bed when he woke up. To fall into the darkness, as Anakin had done, was his greatest fear. No, that couldn't happen. He had to be strong for his son.

"It's only hate you have to fear, not love, Obi-Wan," the voice replied, and there was so much left unsaid between the words that Obi-Wan involuntarily got goose bumps all over his body.

"I lost you because of love" he held against it, feeling as if he had to choke on his emotions. Because of the fear of Padme's death Anakin had played into Palpatine's hands without knowing it and if Obi-Wan hadn't been blinded by his own feelings for him, Anakin wouldn't have fallen into darkness. Besides if Obi-Wan had not loved Anakin so much he had killed him on Mustafar instead of condemning him to be turned into a monster by the emperor. Apart from their son, love had brought Obi-Wan nothing but pain until now, and there was not a day that he didn't fear to lose him as well.

But the voice in his head didn't want to hear about it. "No, because of love I came back," he explained with a touch of longing.

Confused, Obi-Wan frowned. Sometimes, his own thoughts didn't make the slightest sense to him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Anakin? Anakin."

But no matter how much he shouted, there was no answer. A few more times that day he tried to reconnect with the voice, but all he got was silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really amazing! Thank you so much! I can't believe there are so many readers following the story. When I had started it in german, I planed only a single chapter, but then my brain went wild and I planed a much longer plot. Originally I wanted to update the story at the end of the week, but I changed my mind because of the fantastic feedback I got.   
> So have some fun reading the new chapter and please let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

"I hate you!" 

Every word was like a sword slicing into him as he watched Anankin sink further and further into the burning lava. Ashes rained down on them. Everything around them was on fire. The air was so hot and filled with the acrid stench of burning flesh that Obi-Wan thought he would suffocate. Still, everything inside him cried out to do something to prevent his former Padawan from suffering such agony. But he could not. Instead he stood like frozen, turned to stone by the look from Anakins yellow eyes. The Force around him screamed in pain and Obi-Wan would have liked to write with it. It hurt so much, when the invisible bond between them burst into flames and burned to ashes.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you," he chocked out. That it was only half the truth made it even worse to say the words. What cruel man condemned his partner, the father of his child, to such an awful fate? No matter what he had done, he did not deserve such a death. It was despicable, and Obi-Wan hated himself for it. Anakin's cries were so loud, so full of pain and anger that it drove Obi-Wan to tears. Nevertheless he couldn't look away, couldn't avert his gaze when the lava streams seized his body and set it ablaze.

"Anakin!“

In panic, Obi-Wan woke up from the sleep. His heart hammered wildly in his chest and while breathing he still believed to smell the fires of Mustafar. The room around him was dark and for a moment he didn't know where he was before he heard Luke whimpering softly beside him, then the memories slowly came back. He was on Tatooine, in his hut, with his sleeping son beside him. It had only been a dream.

A nightmare that had been reality not so long ago. Anakin was not just dead. He had been burned alive, and Obi-Wan had let it happen. That fact alone was like a wound that would not heal. He was ashamed, by the Force, he was so ashamed, but that didn't change the fact that Obi-Wan could not undo what had happened.

"Calm down, you'll wake up our son," the voice of his former Padawan admonished him in this moment and it was now so calm and so warm that considering his dream it hurt him even more to hear him than it usually did. But he was right. Stirred up by the images of Mustafar, the Force pulsed violently through his veins, which Luke seemed to feel through their bond even in his sleep, because his little body was trembling with tension and he continued to make whimpering noises.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan apologized out of a reflex before he realized that he was talking to himself, so he tried instead to get his feelings under control and massaged soft circles on the small back next to him to show his son that everything was alright. In fact, his efforts had an effect just a few moments later. The boy relaxed, then sighed softly and fell back into a deep sleep. Relieved, Obi-Wan pressed a kiss on his shoulder before he stood up and went over to the kitchen counter to pour himself a glass of water from the jug.

"It still torments you," the voice in his head noted while Obi-Wan drank the water down in one gulp.

"Of course it does," he replied, looking out of the window into the deep black night. "It was worse than watching Qui-Gon or Satine die because it was my fault. I did that."

"Now you'll probably tell me I gave you no choice," Anakin's voice assumed. "That you had to stop me, right?"

"No, I won't," Obi-Wan replied, and the tiredness that lay in his words had nothing to do with the fact that it was in the middle of the night. "I made a mistake I will never forgive myself for the rest of my life. I was a bad master, I know that now. There should have been another choice, I just did not recognize it. I don't know where I went wrong, but I failed and you were the price."

"I think you are exaggerating now", returned the voice. "The choices that led to my committing to the Dark Side of the Force were still my own."

"But you made them because you lost your faith in me," Obi-Wan objected. If only he had been more open with Anakin. If he had only looked instead of closing his eyes. If he had only told him how much he really meant to him. Then maybe none of this would have happened.

Anakins sighed softly and now it was him who sounded infinitely tired. "I have never been a good Jedi. The council was right. I should never have been trained."

Determined, Obi-Wan shook his head. That wasn't true. It was right, he had had his doubts when Qui-Gon had insisted that Anakin should be trained and he had first only agreed to accept Anakin as his Padawan to fulfill the last wish of his dead master, but he had quickly realized how much potential lay in the boy. The council had been wrong, Obi-Wan was one hundred percent sure. Therefore he would not let this statement stand. "You were a good Jedi and I was so proud of you. I may have been wrong about many things, but not about this."

For a long moment, the voice said nothing, then sighed again before finally replying, "Go to bed, Obi-Wan. You should sleep now."

For once, Obi-Wan would not speak up against his inner voice. After the nightmares had been haunting him more and more recently, it became difficult for him to do his tasks during the day. Damn, he finally had to sleep properly again before the exhaustion would let him break down. After he had drunk a second glass of water, he went back to the bed and slid under the covers carefully before putting an arm around his son and pulling the warm little body closer to him. With a sigh Obi-Wan buried his nose in the soft, blond hair. The bigger Luke grew, the narrower it got on the small bed, but when they cuddled together, it was still comfortable. Yesterday, the boy had turned one year old, and although he was constantly telling himself to do so, Obi-Wan still had not built him his own bed. 

Obi-Wan must have been his age when his parents brought him to the temple to be trained as a Jedi Knight, a guardian of peace and he wondered if they had found it hard to part with him. Had they ever thought about their son after that? To even think of leaving Luke behind with strangers, made him feel like he suffocated. 'There are no feelings, only peace,' Qui-Gon's voice whispered to him, but Obi-Wan immediately chased the words out of his head. All his life he had defended the code, always lived by its rules, but as far as his son was concerned, he would not condemn him to a life without love. How often had he put Anakin in his place when he wanted to show him his affection openly in his time as a Padawan. But instead of helping him to a life in balance, he had only thrown him into chaos. He would not repeat this mistake. No, he wouldn't do that to Luke. That was also the reason why Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to stop nursing the boy yet.

Although Luke already had his first teeth and was chewing on bread crusts and fruit pieces, he still drank from Obi-Wan's breast. To himself, he justified this circumstance with the fact that he could be sure that the boy got enough vitamins and he still didn't have to spend any credits for milk powder, but secretly, Obi-Wan found it hard to part with this familiarity. It was a pleasant feeling to be so close to his child and Luke seemed to enjoy the moments together, too, so Obi-Wan saw no need to end it. If the Force approved by letting the milk flow further, he wouldn't question the meaning.

XXXXXX

Satisfied, Obi-Wan let his gaze wander over the landscape shimmering with heat, while he screwed on a defective collector he had removed from the roof of the hut. Probably too much sand had accumulated in the relay again that the impulses were no longer transmitted. To clean it was no big deal, if one knew something about it and thanks to the one or the other interjection of Anakins voice in his head, Obi-Wan had become meanwhile not bad in fixing of everyday objects. He had even managed to make a few new changes to MD19's programming, so the droid could now take some of the care for the plants off his hands when he wasn't looking after Luke. Since the little one had started crawling, it had become difficult to keep an eye on him. Driven by an unbridled energy, he seemed to be constantly on the move, trying to comprehend the world around him with all his senses, and like all small children, he was blind to the dangers involved.

"No," Obi-Wan said admonishingly when he noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye. "The screwdriver is not meant to be chewed on." Even if he hadn't heard the sounds his son made as he crawled across the sandy ground, he would have recognized his presence immediately by the flicker in the Force that surrounded Luke like an halo.

As if he had only waited for his father to speak to him, the boy crawled closer before putting his small hands on Obi-Wan's knees and tried to pull himself up. "Da?" he cooed while he watched him with the same look from his big, blue eyes that Anakin had given him so often.

As much as Obi-Wan loved his son, it was like a pain flaring up again and again when he discovered the resemblance, therefore it took a moment before he had composed himself enough to answer him: "In a moment. dear one. I have to finish this first."

Luke continued to watch him curiously as Obi-Wan cleaned the relay with a brush, before he put it back into the collector and screwed it on. "All right, I'm ready," Obi-Wan decided as he put the tool in the pocket on his belt and turned to his son. "So, what do you want, love?"

"Da!" Longingly the boy stretched out his hands which Obi-Wan took firmly into his own before he pulled him carefully onto his sturdy legs. In the first moment, Luke swayed heavily while trying to find his balance, so that he almost landed on his bottom again, but then he stabilized and took the first step and then another and another step at his father's hand. "Da!" Proudly, the boy craned his neck and beamed at Obi-Wan so that he could see his rabbit teeth and Obi-Wan smiled back just as proudly. 

'Did you see, Anakin?' he thought sadly. 'His first steps. Soon he won't be a baby anymore.' But out loud he said, „That was great, my darling. It won't be long before MD19 has to be much faster to catch you."

"Da," replied Luke, who was obviously very pleased with himself, before he dropped to the floor again and put one of his hands in his mouth. 

"No, dear one, don't, it's all dirty," his father rebuked him, then sighed devotedly when he saw Luke start sucking on his fingers. "Are you hungry? Then come inside." Carrying the collector in one hand, he lifted his son from the dusty floor with the other and sat him on his hip. Like a monkey, the boy clasped his little fingers in Obi-Wan's robe while leaning his head trustingly against his shoulder, the other hand remaining in his mouth. In the eyes of his father, Luke made not only a hungry but also a sleepy impression, so Obi-Wan looked up into the sky before he stepped inside the hut. Apparently, the two suns had already passed their zenith, which meant that his son was long due for a nap. No sooner had he set him down on the bed than the boy rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes, suppressing a yawn.

"Tired, little one?" Obi-Wan asked before he circled his aching shoulders. The long sitting in the shadow bent over the collector had made his muscles stiff and if he was honest, he could use some sleep himself. The constant nightmares often made him feel tired in the morning, so he allowed himself to lie down on the bed as well while he wiped the outer robe off his shoulders before pulling his son close to him. 

At once, small hands clawed into the fabric of his undershirt and a powerful jaw clenched around his nipple. "Ow, Luke!" Startled, the boy let go when his father shouted at him, before Obi-Wan reconsidered and added calmer. "Be more careful, please." The vibrations Obi-Wan sent out through their shared bond told the little one that he had hurt him, so he immediately sent back a wave of empathy as an apology until he could feel that his father was no longer mad at him. Only then he tried again to snuggle up to Obi-Wan and to satisfy his hunger and this time Luke was much gentler. With a sigh Obi-Wan dared to relax. It didn't take long until both sides sent out satisfied, sleepy impulses. Obi-Warm had put an arm around his son protectivly, who smacked softly while drinking. He knew he should also eat and drink something as soon as Luke had fallen asleep, but the warm body of the child that was pressed against him, together with the calmness in the the Force left a pleasant, peaceful feeling inside him, so that Obi-Wan finally closed his eyes and fell asleep a little later.

XXXXXX

Thanks to another flash of inspiration from the voice of his former Padawan, Obi-Wan had built a kind of air-conditioned greenhouse for his plants a few weeks ago, so that the vegetables could finally grow properly. That was a good thing, because in the not too distant future not only Obi-Wan would have to live from the harvest. It encouraged him when he watered the plants and loosened the soil to see how well they were growing. After all those months in which he had lived in constant worry, there was finally a ray of hope. Their survival was assured, Luke was growing and thriving, and Obi-Wan's body had also fully recovered from the consequences of the pregnancy and birth. 

He made it a rule to meditate every morning and train Soresu in the evening, but today he had so much on his mind that he additionally took a meditation session in the afternoon hours in the shade of the canopy, while MD19 supervised the boy, who was playing in front of the hut with building blocks that his father had made for him, when he suddenly discovered a Rill that was basking on a nearby rock. Immediately, the little boy's curiosity was aroused, so he pulled himself up by the droid before taking the first wobbly steps in the animal's direction. Luke had never seen one of the little lizards up close before and he was eager to get his hands on one. Obi-Wan felt his son's excitement immediately through their connection in the Force, so he interrupted his exercises and watched from a distance as Luke swayed with the droid in tow in the direction of the animal. Of course, the Rill noticed him immediately and fled long before Luke could reach him. The boy uttered a disappointed sound, then dropped to his bottom while he turned to his father, sulking. 

"It doesn't matter, dear one," Obi-Wan encouraged him with a smile. "Next time you'll have him for sure."

"Da," Luke agreed with the only word he had said so far apart from the baby talk, before returing to his building blocks. At first, Obi-Wan had assumed it stood for Daddy, but in the meantime, he was no longer sure, since the boy used it for pretty much everything. With Obi-Wan as the only conversation partner besides the droid, it wasn't easy to expand Luke's vocabulary, but Obi-Wan tried hard to fill the silence around them with life by thinking loudly often enough. Therefore, he didn't notice the words he really had not wanted to say: "I wonder if Leia can walk yet.“

"Who is Leia?" the voice in his head spoke in surprise.

"That's the name Bail and his wife chose for the girl Padme gave birth to," Obi-Wan replied, closing his eyes and trying to find his way back into his mediation.

The Force began to pulse excitedly. "Padme's daughter is alive?!" Anakin's voice echoed in disbelief.

Obi-Wan, who could not explain the sudden flare up of his aura, hummed softly before he returned: "Yes, as far as I know.“

Another impulse passed through him as the voice asked hopefully, "And Padme, is she too ...?“

Sometimes Obi-Wan wondered if his subconscious was trying to play him for a fool, or if it was just trying to keep the conversation going as realistically as possible. "Padme's dead, you know that," he said anyway.

In one fell swoop, the flickering was gone, only a painful pulling, like an echo inside him, testified that it had been there at all. "I know, I just thought... it's not important." Obi-Wan almost figuratively thought he could hear the glimmer of hope that had just germinated immediately extinguished, then the voice took an audible breath, as if it had to collect itself. "So I not only have a son, but also a daughter."

Obi-Wan breathed deeply as he thought of the little girl, Anakin's and Padme's daughter, whose birth could have been a celebration of joy and had become such a tragic event. "She looked so much like Padme the last time I saw her, you know. Same delicate face, same brown eyes."

Anakin's voice gasped, by the mental image Obi-Wan's mind was projecting, before commiting, "I must see her."

Obi-Wan felt the reluctance rise inside of him when he heard this wish. It wasn't the first time he'd wanted to make sure Leia was all right. Just knowing how good it would be for Luke to have a sister to share his childhood with filled him with longing. But although he knew that it was only a rhetorical thought, that he himself would be stuck on Tatooine for not foreseeable time, he felt a great amount of fear to hear these words formulated with Anakin's voice. "You know that's not possible. She is safe with the Organas. This must not be endangered under any circumstances."

"A child belongs with its parents, Obi-Wan!" the voice hissed angrily, causing Obi-Wan to flinch involuntarily.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he returned in a sharp voice. "Her mother is dead and if she falls into the hands of the man who once was her father, the emperor will not hesitate to order him to kill her or do something even worse."

"I would never let any harm happen to her," Anakin's voice replied offended and Obi-Wan wished that it was really his former Padwan who spoke to him. It had made him infinitely sad to give the little one away, but Obi-Wan had seen no other solution. He had struggled to take the little girl with him when he had gone into exile on Tatooine, but the progressing pregnancy and the plan to give his own child away as well had kept him from actually doing it. 

Sighing, Obi-Wan ran his fingers across his face before stretching his limbs and opening his eyes. There was no use in trying. He simply couldn't immerse himself in a meditative relaxation as long as his thoughts were running wild. "Anakin, you couldn't save Padme and even if you were still here, you wouldn't be able to protect Leia from Sidious," he appealed to his reason. "It's better that she stays where she is."

"You're wrong," the voice returned with certainty. "I will find a way to protect her, just like I protect you."

"Anakin, don't..." Obi-Wan tried to convince his subconscious.

"Have faith in the Force, Obi-Wan," Anakin's voice interrupted him gently. "That's what you always told me, isn't it? I swear I'll find a way."

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can assure you there will be a reunion between Obi-Wan and Anakin/Vader at some point ot the story, but you need to have patience. Let's just say he is buisy at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the amazing feedback. I still can't believe it.

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan had always known that the day would come when he broke his son's heart. He just hadn't anticipated that day would come so soon, but he had no choice. He would sell the medidroid today. Apart from the aged speeder and his lightsaber, it was the only thing of value he possessed, and they lived so far away from any settlement that he could not possibly spare the speeder, and as for the lightsaber, it forbade itself to even think of selling it. He needed the credits from the proceeds, there was no way around it. Thanks to the air-conditioned greenhouse, the yield of his vegetable patch was so good that Obi-Wan didn't only plant for his own use anymore, but sold most of the harvest to a cantina, but the money was just enough to buy things he needed for his daily needs and couldn't produce himself, like clothes, shoes or spare parts. But this time he would need much more credits if he wanted to buy two Banthas. Not only would they provide wool for blankets and clothing, the cows also gave edible milk for humans and Obi-Wan was now in dire need of it.

It had been expected that the day would come when he wouldn't be able to breastfeed Luke anymore, and inwardly, Obi-Wan was glad that the Force had given him a delay of eighteen months, but now it obviously thought that it had cared for the child long enough. Now it was up to Obi-Wan to come up with something to provide the boy with calcium and vitamins he needed to grow. Considering the difficulties in getting milk powder, the animals were the best option he had. Gently, he had tried to prepare Luke for today, but the boy was too small to understand what it would mean for him that the droid would leave them. All he could tell from his father's words was that they would be going to town. For Obi-Wan, their trips to Mos Espa were always a mixed bag. He would have preferred not to take Luke with him at all, but there was no other choice. Obi-Wan had not forgotten how dangerous the life in the outback was and which fate Anakins mother had met. Therefore he had never left the boy behind with MD19 in former times, when he had to do errands. As helpful as the droid was, it would not be able to defend the child against the attack of Tuskens.

When Luke was an infant, Obi-Wan had carried him in a sling under his cloak, so most of the city's inhabitants didn't even notice him, but as the boy grew older, his father couldn't hide him from prying eyes. Therefore, he had always been quick to wind up his business and stock up on supplies before returning home with him. Luke, of course, had no idea of his father's worries. For him the trips were always an adventure. The ride in the speeder alone was an absolute highlight for him. The faster they went, the better. Luke loved the speed just like Anakin had and he never seemed more satisfied than in the moments when the wind ruffled his hair and he watched the landscape fly past them.

If he had had the choice, Obi-Wan would have preferred to go to the less dangerous Bestine to sell the droid and do some much needed shopping, but the city was many hours away from his hut even with a speeder, so he chose the second best option. Although the crime rate in Mos Espa was not quite as high as in Mos Eisley, theft was one of the main sources of income for its inhabitants behind the trade and the collection of scrap metal. Obi-Wan couldn't even blame the people. Most of the settlers in the city were poor, prosperity here was only found among the slave traders or those who did business with the Hutts. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan watched the medidroid sitting motionless in the back seat, and he could not prevent a wistful feeling from creeping up on him at the thought that their paths would now part. All the time on Tatooine he had served him well. He had helped bring his son into the world, looked after Obi-Wan when he couldn't get up, worked for him and kept him company when he felt like it. So it was probably only normal that he was reluctant to give the droid away. It seemed only fair to him to let MD19 know of his plans before they left, simply because he felt he owed it to him.

If Obi-Wan had expected the droid to ask the reasons for the decision or argued against its sale, he had thought wrong, instead it had simply looked at him from its electronic eyes and said, "I understand, Master.“ And Obi-Wan had once again felt guilty. To hear these words with Anakin's voice with the feeling of having failed again, was almost more than he could bear. The voice in his head didn't make it any better, but it tried to comfort him: "It is only a machine, Obi-Wan.“

"Don't you think I know that?" he returned. "Yet he's almost like a family member.“

"The great Jedi Master Obi-Wan is attached to a droid," the voice mocked him kindly.

"You are one to speak. I remember what it was like with you and Artoo," Obi-Wan returned. 

"I didn't say I don't understand it," Anakin's voice replied softly. „Artoo was more than a droid to me as well. I could rely on him. Almost like a friend."

Obi-Wan sighed in agony. "Within his means, MD19 is the same for Luke. Heaven forbid it'll break his heart."

"He'll get over it," the voice replied optimistically. "Children his age forget quickly."

Obi-Wan said nothing in reply, though he disagreed in this case. It had already been fifteen years ago, but he could well remember how strong Anakin's homesickness had been in the first days on Coruscant. Though he had believed that nobody would notice it, Obi-Wan had heard him crying in his chamber every night. Even years later the boy had still dreamed of his homeworld and Obi-Wan could only hope that Luke would get used to the loss of the droid faster than Anakin had adapted to life in the temple.

XXXXXX

Since their conversation about Leia the mood between him and his subconscious was noticeably tense. Though neither Obi-Wan nor the voice in his head had mentioned Anakin's daughter again, in the night after their conversation Obi-Wan had dreamed of a little girl with soft brown eyes, who had looked at him astonished and curious at the same time, so that Obi-Wan was startled from his sleep with a racing heart and cold sweat on his forehead and as much as he wanted to convince himself that his imagination had played a trick on him, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had seen Leia through her father's eyes. As much as he told himself that it couldn't be, that it was impossible, his conscience didn't leave him any peace, as it whispered to him again and again that it was only his fault if the Empire had found Anakin's daughter. Nevertheless, he didn't dare to express his fears, because he knew that if he would do it, he would have to admit once and for all that it wasn't self-talking he was doing.

When they reached the outskirts of Mos Espa, some ragged children were playing outside the slaves' quarters and Obi-Wan could clearly hear the voice in his head grinding its teeth. How often had he fought together with Anakin in the context of their missions for the Jedi Order on other planets against oppression and slavery, but nothing had changed. Involuntarily Obi-Wan took a look at his son, who was strapped into the seat next to him. For the little boy, who knew nothing but the wasteland of the outback, the domed buildings of Mos Espa must have looked magnificent. Awe-inspiring and with big eyes, he seemed to absorb the impressions around him, unaware of the abysses hidden behind the facades of the city. 

Obi-Wan purposefully crossed the ramified alleys of the city with the speeder until they parked the vehicle in front of a scrap dealer. Although they would only be a few meters away from the speeder, Obi-Wan could only hope that no one would try to steal it. The way back to their hut was long and he did not look forward to cross the Xelric Draw on foot. The Force pulsed violently around them, as if it remembered the role this place had played before. Even since the Toydarian Watto hadn't been the owner for a long time, the conditions there, as Qui-Gon had described them to him at that time, had hardly changed. Scrap metal and discarded droids piled up almost to the ceiling when they entered the shop, where a young Twi'lek was tinkering with a gonk droid when they came in. You could tell by his angular face that he must have been a teenager, yet the boy was still smaller than Obi-Wan due to hunger and deprivation. Nevertheless, he smiled friendly and Obi-Wan could not feel any resentment in him when he received them.

"Welcome", he greeted the newcomers in Basic. "Come in. My master will take care of you soon."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied, as he tightened the grip around Luke's hand, who was trying to wriggle out of it and discover the shop on his own. Since he could walk on his own, the boy's desire for freedom had only increased, but considering that there were sharp-edged metals and electrical circuits everywhere, Obi-Wan didn't think it was a good idea to let his son roam free.

"What a cute child you have," the Twi'lek said with a grin that made Obi-Wan notice that he was missing an incisor in his upper jaw as he came closer and crouched down in front of Luke. "I have a niece his age. She helps my sister with her work in a cantina."

The Force crackled angry in Obi-Wan's veins and again the voice in his head gritted its teeth at the thought of a toddler wandering among the guests, clearing plates and wiping tables. Obi-Wan would die before he would ever subject his son to such a fate.

Curious, Luke stretched out his small hands to touch the Twi'lek's lekku, but at that moment, the massive figure of a Crolute approached from the back of the shop, causing the slave to get up quickly and retreat to continue his work. "Welcome," he growled with a heavy accent, scrutinizing Obi-Wan in a disparaging manner. "I am Belan Kratt. What can I do for you?"

"We want to sell this medidroid," Obi-Wan explained, pointing to MD19, who stood behind him, simultaneously pulling Luke to his side with his other hand to prevent him from reaching a damaged datapad that lay in a shelve.

"Hm," the crolute growled, coming closer and gazing at the droid with narrowed eyes. "Not quite new the model anymore."

"Still, it's in perfect working shape," Obi-Wan replied unimpressed.

Belan Kratt pursed his thick lips pejoratively. "Not much demand for medidroids here in the Outer Rim," he replied, tapping against MD19's chest plate. "All I can do is sell the parts. There's not much profit in it, so I'll give you...let's say, fifty imperial credits for it."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth reluctantly at those words. Neither the stated value nor the thought of the medidroid being taken apart was acceptable to him. May the Force forgive him, but contrary to his principles, he saw no other option but to use a mind trick. Hopefully it would work at all after the long period of not using his abilities. "You have a customer who desperately needs a medidroid, and you'll keep him in one piece," he said in a firm voice as he made a movement in the air with his free hand. 

"I have a customer who desperately needs a medidroid and I'll keep him in one piece," the Crolute repeated monotonously. Thanks to the Force it worked. Apparently Belan Kratt didn't seem to have a very strong will, or Obi-Wan was better than he had thought.

So far so good, yet Obi-Wan was not finished bending Belan Kratt to his will. "You will pay me a hundred credits for the droid and give the slave boy enough food and drink to feed him from now on."

From the back of the shop a surprised sound could be heard, indicating that the young Twi'lek was listening to their conversation, and Obi-Wan could only hope that he kept his knowledge to himself. It would save them all a lot of trouble if no one knew about the fact that there was someone like him on this planet. 

"I will pay you a hundred credits for the droid and give the slave boy enough food and drink to feed him from now on." Like a dream-walker, the Crolute stepped away for a moment before returning with a thick sack of coins, which he handed to Obi-Wan without hesitation.

He knew he was playing with his luck, but when Obi-Wan saw the longing look Luke gave a small droid flitting around his legs, he added, "And you will give me this mouse droid as a gift on top." 

"And I'll give you this mouse droid as a gift on top of it," Belan Krutt answered obediently, then went down on his knees, which wasn't easy with his mass, picked up the droid and pressed it into Luke's hand. Immediately the boy's face lit up with joy as he pressed his prey firmly against him. Hopefully this would make the loss of MD19 a bit more bearable for him. Obi-Wan stowed the purse conscientiously, before he lifted Luke onto his arm. Now quickly out of here, before Belan Kratt realized that he had been ripped off. Obi-Wan sent his thanks to the Force silently again, then he prepared his retreat with a slight bow. "Thank you. It's been a pleasure doing business with you.“

"Yes, yes," the Crolute growled as he scratched his chin in confusion. Probably he was just thinking about who the customer was he had talked about or which devil had ridden him to pay such a price for a medidroid. 

In any case, it was high time for Obi-Wan to leave with his child. One last time he glanced at the droid who had also turned his face towards him and looked at him expressionlessly from the electronic eyes. "Farewell, MD19."

"Goodbye, Master," the Droid replied with Anakin's voice and Obi-Wan thought his heart was splintering at this moment, so he turned around and hurried to leave the shop before he could change his mind.

"Medi not with us?" asked Luke, who looked over his shoulder from Obi-Wan's arm. In the last weeks he had not only made significant progress with his walking, his vocabulary had also increased, so that apart from the obligatory "Da" for his father, with "Medi" he had also given the Droid a name.

"No, my heart. This is now Medi's new home," Obi-Wan replied, while he pressed his son a little closer to him.

"Medi with us!" the boy insisted and began to fidget violently to run back into the shop, so that the mouse droid almost fell to the ground and Obi-Wan took it from him as a precaution.

"No, Luke. It's not possible," Obi-Wan replied as stern as he could. "MD19 is no longer ours."

"Medi with us! Medi with us! Medi!" Luke roared as he wiggled and thrashed around, but although he kicked Obi-Wan painfully in the stomach several times, he didn't let go until they reached the speeder where he strapped the struggling boy into the passenger seat. Thick tears now rolled down Luke's cheeks as he looked at his father pleadingly. 

"I know," Obi-Wan said softly as he sat in the driver's seat and pressed a kiss on the crown of his son's head. "I'll miss him too."

XXXXXX

When they left town two hours later, Luke had fallen asleep over his grief, while the two Banthas that Obi-Wan had tied to the speeder with a rope trotted peacefully behind the vehicle. The bull was still young, his horns not yet as pronounced as those of a full-grown male, and the cow had calved some time ago, so she was still producing milk and was already pregnant again, according to the vendor. Obi-Wan would probably not have to worry about milk for a long time. Thanks to his negotiating skills, he had managed to keep enough credit left over after buying the animals and the urgently needed clothes and shoes for Luke to buy some food they didn't often afford and still have a small amount for later. Though the loss of the medidroid hurt him, Obi-Wan was satisfied with the business he had done while guiding the speeder through the Xelric Draw.

To prevent his son from getting sunstroke, he had taken the precaution of placing a light cloth over the sleeping child's head. Nevertheless, he would have to wake him up soon so that he could drink something. Otherwise he would quickly become dehydrated in the heat. Because of the Banthas in tow they made only slow progress and the suns had long since passed their zenith, but if everything went according to plan, they would still make it to their hut before nightfall. In his mind Obi-Wan was already thinking about how to turn the blue milk into cheese when he suddenly heard Anakin's voice in his head.

"You have to find shelter. There's a sandstorm coming."

Surprised, Obi-Wan raised his head. In fact, the voice was right. Far away he could see how the horizon turned yellow in the direction of the Northern Dune Sea. The air tasted different already, even drier and hotter than it usually was. Damn, how could he have missed that? Nevertheless, there was still a small chance that the storm would veer off and move in another direction.

"Maybe it won't make it this far," Obi-Wan expressed his hope.

"But it will," Anakin's voice foretold him. "Trust me. I know the sandstorms better than you.“

He could hardly argue with that, but the problem was that sanctuary was almost impossible. With the slow Banthas, there was no way they could make it back to Mos Esba before the storm reached them. All he could try to do was to hurry the animals so that they might still reach the foothills of the Mospic mountain range, even if the possibility to find a cave in time was negligible. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan accelerated his speeder so that the Banthas had to run faster due to the rope around their necks. Still, Obi-Wan could see the storm approaching from minute to minute. The mountains were now only visible as indistinct shadows behind the yellow wall and the first stray grains of sand buzzed in the air around them. It was impossible, they would not make it. The storm would catch them in the middle of the Draw and bury them underneath.

Their only hope was to take shelter among the animals. Some Banthas still lived in the wild on Tatooine. Their bodies were perfectly adapted to the climate. When a sandstorm hit them, they would just crouch on the ground, close all body orifices and sit out the storm. Even though Obi-Wan was reluctant to expose his child to the elements, their chance was still greater than if they stayed in the speeder. The vehicle would not be able to withstand the storm. If they drove on, the winds would toss it back and forth like a toy, and the passengers with it. It would be certain death for them. 

Still, Obi-Wan tried to get as far as he could. Only when the voice in his head screamed at him, he stopped the speeder. "What are you waiting for?" Anakin's voice urged him. "You must get to safety immediately." Sand got into his eyes and he had to blink hard as he got out and walked around the vehicle. The storm already roared so loudly that the Banthas emitted a loud bleating and scratched restlessly with their hooves, while Obi-Wan unbuckled his son and lifted him onto his arms.

"Da?" the boy asked sleepily, unconsciously reaching to him through their connection in the Force.

"All is well," Obi-Wan replied, while at the same time sending back reassuring impulses. "We just have to wait for the storm to pass. No need to worry." Though it was hard for him not to let Luke notice his fear, he somehow managed to keep the negative feelings to himself, so the boy fell back asleep and buried his head on his father's shoulder. As good as possible with the child on his arm, Obi-Wan tried to secure the purchases in the speeder so that they couldn't be blown away. Only when he had taken the rest of their water supply with him, he dared to seek shelter among the Banthas. In the meantime, the animals had lain down so close together that Obi-Wan hardly managed to squeeze himself between their bodies. Then he lay down so that he would shield his son with his body and wrapped his cloak around him so that the sand could not reach them. The Banthas were so close that Obi-Wan felt the heat they radiated and heard the sounds of their bodies. The sound of their hearts, the rumbling in their bowels. 

He closed his eyes humbly, slowed his breath and tried to concentrate on the sounds of the animals. Placed his life and that of his child in the hands of the Force. With his head laid on Luke's hair, he closed his arms around his son and sent his fears into the ether, then suddenly the storm was there. Despite the Banthas' bodies around them, he could feel the power of the elements as they swept over them. The sand whipped at his cape almost painfully, the wind tugging at it like a loose leaf, but Obi-Wan held it tightly. Tirelessly, he braced himself against the storm while he sent impulses through their shared bond to his son again and again to make sure he didn't wake up and panicked. As long as Luke slept, their chances of surviving the storm were greater. In fact, the Force seemed to be with him. The minutes went by without Luke waking up, while the sand pattered on his cloak layer by layer, getting warmer and heavier, but the storm didn't die down. Instead, it seemed to get even stronger. More and more sand rained down and buried them as if under a much too warm blanket, so that the air under the cloak became less and less. It was hot, tight and stuffy and Obi-Wan noticed how he himself became more tired with every passing minute. His strength faded and the grip around Luke's small body loosened as his eyelids grew heavy.

"Obi-Wan!" the voice in his head called him to reason. "You can't fall asleep now. You'll suffocate."

"But the storm won't stop," he whispered, his lips chapped with heat. "The sand buries us beneath it."

"I'll make it easier for you, but you must keep holding on," the voice implored him, then Obi-Wan suddenly felt the weight on his body disappear. As if the sand was being stripped off the cloak, and although the storm continued, no more sand was gathering. Air came again through the meshes of the cloak so that Obi-Wan breathed in greedily. Although it was still warm and stuffy, there was now again enough oxygen to ensure their survival. Carefully, his mind touched that of his son, but Luke continued to sleep peacefully cuddled to his body, unaware of how close to death they had come. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the wind died down, but Obi-Wan didn't dare to leave the safety of his hiding place until the Banthas had moved. Only then he carefully pushed the cloak from his face and sat up. The sky still shone in a dirty yellow but the storm had now turned into a mild breeze. Thanks to the Force, they had survived it. 

"Da?" Obviously the movement had awakened his son, who blinked up to him at that moment, with dishevelled hair and a reddened face.. 

"It's all right, my heart," Obi-Wan replied as he gave him some water before he slowly rose to his feet with the boy in his arm and made his way to the speeder. Thanks to the fact that it was still tied to the animals, the storm had not managed to drag it away. Obi-Wan couldn't tell yet if he had been damaged because the vehicle was half sunk into the sand. Even with the help of the Force it would probably take a while until he could get the speeder ready to drive again. But the most important thing was that they had remained unharmed and although Obi-Wan tried not to think about it, he knew exactly who they had to thank for that. 

Tbc ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on, we're almost there. Just another chapter until Obi-Wan is finally done with denying the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed I changed the rating because of this chapter. I couldn't help it.

Chapter 5

Obi-Wan had always been a positive person. Sure, he had been a sceptic from birth on, had questioned many things against Qui-Gon and had always taken over the role of the voice of reason with Anakin, nevertheless he had been able to win something good from almost every situation. But that had been before his time on Tatooine. For more than two years Obi-Wan was now already in exile on the desert planet and sometimes he almost forgot how his life had looked like before Tatooine. The monotonous landscape made him miss the colors that were taken for granted on other planets. Until now he still knew how the rain on Coruscant felt on his skin or the soft grass in the valleys of Naboo under his feet, but the longer he was here, the more these pictures faded. Not long and he would become as numb as the other inhabitants of Tatooine. Sometimes he even dreamed in black and white.

He was depressed, that much was certain and he wasn't even surprised. Actually he only wondered that it had taken so long until it struck with full force. For months, Obi-Wan had noticed that his mood was getting downhill. It had started the day he had given MD19 away, but since then it had got worse and worse. With every day it became harder for him to fall asleep in the evening and to get up in the morning. Although he tried to push his feelings into the Force, he could not escape from hopelessness. The days blurred in a sea of uneventfulness of the always same processes. Even Luke's radiant personality could not change that. The more he grew, the more he became just like Shmi had described Anakin's nature to Qui-Gon: Warmhearted, friendly, compassionate. By the Force, he loved his son, but he was no substitute for a partner. With him he could neither talk about the things that burdened him nor share the memories that went through his mind. Obi-Wan was lonely, even the sporadic trips to Mos Espa could not change that. He longed to be near another man. Physical contact. Love. Sex...

It was hard to hide this emptiness from Luke. The bond between them was tight and the boy projected his feelings so openly into this connection that Obi-Wan had to be careful not to give in to the temptation to do the same. But although he tried to make his shields as impenetrable as possible, it happened again and again that his son felt a flicker of his despair and tried to help him in his own way, trying to cheer him up and comfort him. But in doing so he only achieved the opposite. These were the worst moments for Obi-Wan. His absolute lowest point. He didn't want to seem weak in front of the boy, not to lean on him as an emotional support. He was too young to shoulder such a responsibility already, but by the Force, he couldn't fight against it anymore. 

Although Luke had his own bed by now, he came to his father almost every night to snuggle up to him and to look for security and safety in his arms, but as much as Obi-Wan still enjoyed this closeness, it couldn't give him what he longed for. Every so often, when Luke slept at night, he secretly stole out of bed to give his body what it needed in the darkness of the refresher. But instead of feeling relief afterwards, the act left him broken and with tears in his eyes. What kind of man came with the image of his former Padawan before his eyes and found fulfillment in the memory of a body he himself had mutilated?

It was despicable, and Obi-Wan was so ashamed of his desire that he repeatedly tried to resist the temptation. He had to find another way to satisfy his body, but no matter which erotic fantasy he indulged in, it was always only Anakin's body that let him reach his climax. 

He was damned.

It had been more pleasant, when he still believed to lose his mind. With the fact to have a voice in his head, he had learned to live, because it did not keep him from doing his daily work and taking care of his son, but to sink into hopelessness was far worse than falling into madness.

"Da, you got to get up."

Luke nudged him in the shoulder determined. The two-year-old was an early riser like most children and often already awake, when that the twin suns hardly appeared over the horizon, but Obi-Wan found no energy to give in to his son's wish. "Later, dear one. Later," he muttered as he tried to hide his face in the pillows.

But Luke didn't let go that easily. "Da, get up. Breakfast," he urged.

"Just a little longer, Luke, okay?" Obi-Wan replies defensively. "Let me lie here a little while longer."

"No. Da, now get up!" demanded Luke and underlined his wish with another push against his shoulder.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan rolled to his side before he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He saw his son standing full of expectation before him. The blond hair still dishevelled from sleep and the child's body wrapped in short-sleeved pyjamas that seemed to become too small again. By the Force, the boy grew faster than the grass in the northern dunes. It took him more effort than it should to smile at his son. 

"Come, I'll make you breakfast," Obi-Wan offered as he stood up and with Luke in tow, went over to the kitchen counter. The naked child's feet splashed on the stones as he hopped more than he walked, before jumping onto one of the chairs with a final hop. So much energy immediately after waking up was truly enviable. Mechanically, Obi-Wan filled a glass with milk for the boy before he cut a slice of bread for him, buttered it and covered it with cheese. Since they owned the Banthas, their meals had changed for the better. By now they could produce almost everything they needed for life themselves, so that the trips to Mos Espa were more for trading their things than buying new ones.

"Here you are, litte one" Obi-Wan put breakfast down in front of his son, which the child immediately began to eat, then he went back to bed and slipped under the covers again. He knew he'd better start his morning meditation before he had to water the plants in the greenhouse, milk the Bantha cow and empty the vaporators before it got too hot for that, but Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to do any of that. Instead, he closed his eyes and tried to find his way back to the twilight state his son had taken him out of. 

"Play, Da?" As soon as Luke had finished his breakfast, he stood in front of Obi-Wan's bed again.

"In a moment, darling, in a moment," Obi-Wan replied listlessly. "Go outside and play by yourself, will you? I'll join you soon."

But Luke was not yet satisfied. "Promise?" he asked hopefully.

"Promise, love," Obi-Wan gave back with a sigh and finally his son went to leave the hut when his father called him back again. "But you stay in front of the hut, Luke," he admonished him. "You're not going away."

"Yes, Da," the boy replied with a grin, then grabbed his mouse droid and stepped outside.

"Obi-Wan, you can't do this," the voice in his head rebuked him after the door closed behind Luke. "You have to pull yourself together."

As much as Obi-Wan appreciated the inner monologue sometimes, he didn't feel like talking now. He finally wanted his peace before Luke got bored and came back inside. "Go away. Leave me alone," he replied harshly.

"No, I won't. I will not let you lose yourself in self-pity", Anakin's voice replied determinedly.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Obi-Wan reproached him. "Come and force me to live a life that serves no purpose except to vegetate in the middle of nowhere?"

"It has a purpose," the voice insisted. "You are raising our son."

"Any better droid can do, what I do," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm tired of taking care of him."

"You're not serious," the voice returned in alarm.

Resigned, Obi-Wan sighed up. "I can't just be a father anymore, Anakin. I am a man. I cannot live like this."

"You must hold on a little longer, Obi-Wan," Anakin's voice pleaded. "I have to take care of a few things, and then everything will get better. I promise you. It's not for long."

"Don't bother. There's no use," Obi-Wan contradicted him tiredly. "You cannot give me what I long for. It is gone forever."

Obi-Wan thought he could feel Anakin's mind searching for a solution, until he finally returned: "But maybe I can make it a little easier for you. conjure up a little of what you want. Relax, Obi-Wan. Open your mind a little wider. Accept what I can give you.“

Obi-Wan didn't want to give in to the voice. He wanted to withdraw into his misery and pain, but the tone was so familiar and warm and flattering that he finally lowered his shields and opened his mind. A wheeze escaped him as he suddenly felt the sensation of warm breath on his cheek. Lips that kissed his ear. Teeth that gently bit his earlobe. A tongue that ran down the sensitive shell. Startled, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked around frantically, but he was alone in the hut. Not a single soul in sight. No sound could be heard in the room, except the noise his son was making while playing with his mouse droid outside the door.

"Lean back, Obi-Wan," the voice told him again. "I'll watch over Luke. Let yourself go."

Still confused, Obi-Wan followed the call and lay down in bed again. Once more he made sure that he was alone, then he closed his eyes and concentrated completely on his feelings.

This time, the invisible lips were looking for his own when they kissed him and although he could only feel them and not see them, Obi-Wan was sure that he knew them. The chapped, brittle contours that spoke of too much sun and wind and behaved in the kiss the same way their owner used them to speak: impetuous, fearless and greedy for more. He clearly felt the small scar on the upper lip, which was so pale that you could only notice it if you looked closely, and then there was the feeling of a tongue thrusting itself into him. Wanted to conquer and to fill his mouth and oh, that taste. Strange and familiar at the same time, so that Obi-Wan moaned involuntarily. Out of a reflex, his hands groped forward, but there was nothing he could hold on to. No head in whose hair he could bury his fingers and yet he felt the mouth that plundered his as real as his own. 

"Yes, Obi-Wan, that's it," Anakin's voice murmured in his head while he let his lips wander over Obi-Wan's jaw. "Let go. I'll take care of you like you've done for me." Light as a feather the kisses wandered along his beard to the sensitive spot behind his right ear which only Anakin knew and Obi-Wan couldn't help but arch his back when he noticed the feeling of teeth biting playfully into his skin there.

"Ana ... Anakin", he stuttered aroused, but the mouth had already moved on, along his neck to the hollow below his throat, whose depth was mapped out by an invisible tongue, before it licked successively along both collarbones. It was crazy, but at the same time very arousing, to lie there fully clothed and at the same time have the feeling of being completely naked. Obi-Wan's breath sped up as the tongue reached his chest and licked across his right nipple without hesitation. Anakin had always thought that Obi-Wan had astonishingly sensitive nipples for a man and from the moment he had found out he hadn't missed any opportunity to use this knowledge.

"Ah," The sound escaped Obi-Wan before he could stop himself, while he writhed back and forth on the mattress. Invisible teeth bit into the sensitive bud before the tongue licked over the irritated flesh again, setting it completely on fire. Then rough lips closed around the nipple and sucked it into a warm, moist mouth. "Ah." Obi-Wan moaned again as the sweet torture sent a longing echo into his groin. He had felt nothing like this for years. It was too much, both heaven and hell, and yet he wanted more. Without being able to prevent it, his hips lifted off the mattress in search of contact, but there was nothing. No body to meet him and rub against. 

"Patience, Obi-Wan," the voice rebuked him amusedly as he sank back in frustration, then the procedure repeated itself on his other chest. By the force, he was rock hard by now. Every sucking and licking and biting made his cock twitch and beg for a touch, so that in the end he couldn't resist putting a hand on his crotch to massage himself, but the voice obviously didn't agree.

"Not yet," it whispered very close to his ear, while invisible fingers gripped his wrist and directed his hand back to the mattress. "Not yet." Before Obi-Wan could protest, the lips were back, moving down his sternum to his belly in wet kisses, making his muscles tense before a brisk tongue sank into his navel.

"Ah, Anakin!" Looking for a hold Obi-wan clawed his fingers into the sheet below him while his pelvis jerked again and he could feel the first wet drops running down his length. If this karking mouth continued like this, he would come before it had even reached his penis. But his invisible lover was in no hurry. He licked the little hollow extensively before following the trail of red-blond hair down over the hip bone to reach the inside of his thighs. The teeth bit into the sensitive flesh gently so that Obi-Wan trembled and shook and spread his legs involuntarily further to give access to someone who only existed in his head.

Finally, after kissing, biting and licking both thighs down to the back of his knees, the mouth found the center of Obi-Wan's lust. He almost came at the senstion as the lips closed around the tip. Longing, his pelvis rocked upwards again, but invisible hands lay on his hips and held him in place. "So eager for me," the voice whispered in his thoughts as his manhood was sucked deeper into a mouth. "Don't worry, I know what you want and I will give it to you." If Obi-Wan had been capable of a rational thought before, the thread that held him in reality tore in that moment. Forgotten was his son playing outside the door. Forgotten was loneliness and suffering. All that mattered was the feeling of the familiar lips that surrounded him, the tongue that tantalizingly licked across the slit in his glans and the mouth that stimulated him so perfectly as if it was made for him.

"Anakin," he gasped, and it was all in that word. Desire. Love. Yearning.

"Obi-Wan, my Obi-Wan," the voice in his head replied affectionately as it took him further and further towards his climax. Every lick, every thrust into the damp cave sent electric shocks into his pleasure center until the pressure became unbearable. The heat piled up like a growing knot in his testicles, making Obi-Wan feel like he was about to explode.

"An... an... Anakin," he moaned warningly when he noticed that he could no longer hold himself back and the voice answered harshly: "Come for me, Obi-Wan."

And so he did.

His breath faltered and the blood rushed in his ears, then everything bursted into a white bliss when Obi-Wan was hit by his orgasm. A moan escaped his lips as he spilled the load from his body and he came violently and trembling and panting until he thought he would pass out from pure ecstasy.

"Mine, mine, mine," pulsed the voice in his head and Obi-Wan could only agree with it at this moment. It didn't matter that his former Padawan had fallen. I didn't matter what had happened between them. It didn't matter if it was real or not. He belonged to Anakin. In body and soul. A discovery that frightened Obi-Wan in his post-coital state in equal parts as it gave him peace. 

When he finally regained control over his body, he just lay there for a long moment and enjoyed the aftershocks of his climax, which slowly ebbed down before it faded away completely, only then he was ready to face reality again. The first thing he consciously perceived was the voice of his son, who seemed to be talking to one of the Banthas which were in their enclosure next to the hut, waiting for Obi-Wan to stake them nearby so they could graze. It was really time for him to start his day's work. Blinking against the bright light in the room, he opened his eyes, suddenly very aware of the unpleasant, wet feeling in his trousers.

"Better?" Anakin's voice asked and Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice that it sounded very pleased.

"Yes," he confirmed and it was true. After the tremors of lust had faded away, he felt now less lonely and hopeless than before. Instead, he found that he was hungry.

"Then I think you should get up and take a shower," the voice suggested amused and Obi-Wan intended to do exactly that.

Tbc ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was really the strangest blowjob that I've ever written, but Obi-Wan really deserved some relief. The poor guy is alone with his kid for over two years now, so forgive me, if I just gave him a litte comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Bantha Cow bleated loudly before a tremor went through her body so that Obi-Wan patted her side encouragingly. "You're doing fine. It will be over soon," he let her know while the animal turned its head to the side and looked at him. The light of the lantern was reflected in the dark eyes, but Obi-Wan was almost sure to see something like gratitude in them. Even though he couldn't do more than stand here and keep her company, it seemed to reassure the cow that she was not alone. It was her second calf. She knew what to do. Nevertheless, when Obi-Wan recognized the signs of an imminent birth, he had decided to stay with her in the small stable he had built for the animals as protection. Not knowing how the bull would react, he had tied him outside as a precaution, but he could hear the male scratching his hooves restlessly.

Tired, Obi-Wan stroked his face. Like most children, the Bantha calf had chosen the early evening to start its way, but now it was almost midnight and it still wasn't there. 'It won't take long now', he calmed down when he saw the cow being shaken by another contraction. 'It's almost over.' To keep himself occupied, he sat down in the straw where Luke had curled up and slept peacefully. At first he had been eager to be there when the calf was born, but as the hours passed without anything happening, the boy had been overcome by sleep at some point. 'It's for his own good,' Obi-Wan thought as he stroked his son's hair lovingly. 'It would only upset him to see the animal suffering.'

To Obi-Wan's relief, Luke had taken the Banthas to his heart from the beginning, so when he wasn't playing with his mouse droid, he was often found in their enclosure, feeding them plants he had collected or combing their shaggy fur. He simply had a big heart for all creatures and Obi-Wan felt responsible to protect it from any pain.

A trembling went through the cow again and she bleated with pain when the calf's front hooves finally slipped out of her. "Good girl," Obi-Wan encouraged the cow. "It's almost done. Your baby's coming." He had never been present at the birth of a Bantha before and he debated with himself whether he should help her, but then Obi-Wan decided to let nature take its course and sent only a silent prayer to the Force instead. The cow breathed heavily, then trembled again and this time the calf's head appeared. "Wonderful," Obi-Wan said to the Bantha Cow, although he knew of course that she didn't understand him, but he hoped the soothing sound would give her strength. "Quite wonderful."

Two contractions later, the Bantha calf was finally there and Obi-Wan was simply relieved and happy that everything had gone well. While the cow recovered, he rubbed the little one with straw to dry it, stimulate the circulation and make sure it was okay. "You have a little girl," he told the cow as he took a searching look under the tail and the realization filled him with satisfaction, though it meant more milk for Luke and himself in the future. Exhausted, the cow turned her head and sniffed at her newborn calf that lay trembling in the straw and looked around in wonder, then she started to lick it off and Obi-Wan knew his work was done. Mother and child would do the rest alone. 

Though tired, a smile played around his features as he washed his hands in the water mug and then sat down in the straw next to Luke again to watch the two Banthas. Fate was strange at times. As a youth he had almost been sent to the Agricorps before Qui-Gon had taken pity on him and accepted him as his Padawan and now he had ended up as a farmer after all. His hands, once strong and calloused from fighting with a lightsaber, were now constantly rough and horny from working in the greenhouse and with the animals, and the Force that had once helped him in negotiations with the Republic's allies, he unsed now only to give strength to the plants and scare wild animals away. But Obi-Wan felt no shame when he thought about what had become of him. It was a simple life, but they got by, even if the thought that Luke, the son of the Chosen One, would one day end up as a farmer or a moisture farmer filled him with a deeply felt melancholy. But what other choice did they have? It was better for his son to live a long life on this desert planet than to send him into a hopeless battle against the Sith, in which he might well lose his life.

"Come on, dear one. It's time for bed," he said affectionately while he gently shook Luke's shoulder. Drowsily, the boy raised his head, then rubbed his eyes and looked at his father in confusion. "Is the calf here yet?"

"Yes, my boy, but so it will be tomorrow," Obi-Wan replied with a smile before he stood up, took the lantern from its hook and knocked the straw off his robe. " Let's sleep now."

"Okay, Da." Awkwardly, Luke got up on his feet but he swayed so much that his father finally took pity on him and lifted him onto his arms where the boy happily leaned his head on his shoulder and fell asleep again. With his two and a half years he had become quite heavy, but still light enough that Obi-Wan could carry him into the house without any problems. As carefully as possible not to wake him, he laid Luke down on his bed, but the boy only sighed before he turned around and slept on. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan still stripped the clothes down to his underwear, so he wouldn't sweat in his sleep, before he spread the blanket over him and covered him. 

As always when he looked at his son, Obi-Wan's chest was filled with a warm feeling. Even if he was prejudiced, Obi-Wan thought Luke was a pretty child. With the light hair and the blue eyes, his skin always tanned by the sun, his features were an exotic mixture on this planet. But it was not only his appearance that made him beautiful in Obi-Wan's eyes. It was the bright Force signature that pulsated within him and bore witness to how pure and innocent Luke still was, and Obi-Wan prayed that it would always stay that way. 

Once more he bent over his son and kissed his forehead before he began to undress as well. Although there were more practical clothes for the work in the stable than the multi-layered robe, Obi-Wan still held on to the traditional Jedi robes after almost three years on Tatooine. In fact, he had repeatedly ordered new tunics and robes from a tailor in Mos Espa, after his old clothes had become more and more rags. Nevertheless, he couldn't prevent a relieved sigh from escaping when he had taken off the outer layers and lay down in bed with only the undergarments on his body. In the morning he had driven fence posts into the ground for a second enclosure for the Banthas, so that he could separate the bull from the cow and the calf when they left the stable, and his muscles ached from the physical work, but his mind did not find sleep so quickly. 

During the last days he hadn't heard anything of Anakin's voice in his head, which left him with a worried feeling. Though it was not rare that the voice disappeared from time to time, their last conversation had gone differently than all the others before.

XXXXXX

"I want you to know that I regret what I did at the temple," said the voice out of the blue as Obi-Wan was preparing dinner for himself and his son at the kitchen counter. "I cannot undo the death of the younglings, but I wish I could."

Obi-Wan shuddered involuntarily as he thought of the bloodied bodies of the children laying scattered about the room. He hadn't seen anything worse than this even in the war. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this," he admitted, his voice full of restrained emotions "To betray the order, to betray me, I made my peace with that, but the children ... That was inhuman and cruel and absolutely unworthy of you.“

"I know," Anakin's voice replied, and Obi-Wan heard how much the memory also weighed on him. "If this may be the last time we speak, I want to tell you I'm sorry."

Alarmed, Obi-Wan listened. "Why should it be the last time?"

"The time has come for action, Obi-Wan, but I don't know if I can do it," explained the voice, in which audible doubts resonated. "If not, I want you to know I've forgiven you. I hold no grudge against you for what happened on Mustafar."

What was that supposed to mean? What was going on there? "Anakin, I don't understand..." Obi-Wan confessed.

"You don't have to." Anakin's voice echoed softly. "What matters is that I'm grateful for the opportunity to tell you how much I care for you. I always have, even when I married Padme. I've always loved you both, just in different ways."

Hearing it, even if it was in his thoughts, caused a whirlwind of emotions in him. Still, Obi-Wan could not bring himself to say what his heart felt. "I... I don't know what to say," he finally brought forth.

"That's okay, Obi-Wan," the voice calmed him. "I know. I always have, perhaps even before you knew yourself."

As much as Obi-Wan wished to reassure Anakin, the fact that the voice told him all this filled him with a terrible premonition. "It almost sounds like good-bye," he said.

"Maybe it's a 'goodbye' ", Anakin's voice confirmed his fears before it added. "Or perhaps it's just a 'see you soon'."

XXXXXX

Obi-Wan hadn't heard the voice since then and he didn't bother to doubt anymore if it was real. Instead, he turned his attention to the feeling that it was still there, that it was not over. Not yet, but the fear that it was only a matter of time, that the thread that was left from the bond with his former Padawan and that held them together would finally break, filled him with a helplessness that almost took his mind away.

XXXXXX

It was three days later, while Luke was playing with the little Bantha calf at the meadow and Obi-Wan was cleaning a relay of sand again when he suddenly felt it. A tremor in the Force so strong that it shook him to the bone. The bond that had been thought destroyed came to life and trembled and stretched until it threatened to break. There was darkness, so much darkness that rose and threatened to swallow everything and Obi-Wan had the feeling he couldn't breathe. Involuntarily, he dropped his tool and went down on his knees, supporting himself with his hands on the ground, when the most different emotions came over him: determination and anger and fear and despair and doggedness and hopelessness and pain, so much pain. Involuntarily, Obi-Wan gasped up, while he sent back everything he could without thinking: peace and strength and calm and hope and love. Everything and so much more he put into the connection while he sat on the earth breathing heavily and with closed eyes and sent his spirit to his former Padawan. 

Subconsciously, he heard Luke calling his name and felt the small hands tugging at his robe, but as much as Obi-Wan hated to frighten his son, he still couldn't answer him. He knew that if he didn't keep up the connection, something terrible would happen. So he sent all the energy he could muster through their bond and kept only as much as he needed to survive until he trembled with weakness and his arms threatened to buckle under the weight of his body, but Obi-Wan ignored it. Instead he clung to the bond, felt Anakins life energy pulsating, while he fought apparently for his life and Obi-Wan noticed with horror that it did not stand well for him. It was a horrible feeling. The purest torture, nothing to do but to feel how Anakin became weaker and weaker and still didn't give up. Determinated Obi-Wan opened his side completely, gave himself to Anakin with everything he had, everything he was and Anakin took everything he had to offer. Although his presence in the Force felt darker and colder than before, it almost took Obi-Wan's breath away after all this long time to feel how their Force signatures were interwoven and fed on each other until they pulsed and glowed and seemed to be one.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered full of astonishment and wonder and gratitude as the Force rose to a true whirlwind. They were strong, together they would make it and Obi-Wan allowed himself to hope again. But then suddenly a scream filled their connection, which was so deafening as if Obi-Wan had actually heard it and a pain followed that flashed through his whole body like a lightning bolt, then there was only blackness -

and Obi-Wan lost consciousness.

When he came through his sences, Luke knelt by his side. His small, serious face was pale and wet with tears. Eyes red and swollen and still he had clawed his small hands into his father's robes as he looked at him in desperation.

"Da," he brought forth sobbing as he wept on. "Da, what happened?"

Obi-Wan struggled to sit up. His whole body ached, as if he had been in a fight to the death, and maybe he had. The question was, who had emerged victorious? "I don't know," he replied and his voice sounded strange in his own ears. "By the Force, I do not know."

With a groan he fought his way to his feet before he picked up the things he had dropped at the moment of the Force thrust and in a mixture of fear and hope he tried to perceive Anakin's presence through their bond, but all he found was a yawning emptiness. The realization sent a deep pain through his chest, nevertheless he couldn't stop trying to make contact once more. "Anakin?" he asked loudly, but he received no answer. There was nothing, just nothing at all, so that Obi-Wan in his grief lifted his son on his arms and pressed him firmly to himself. 

Anakin was gone and as much as he struggled to accept the truth, the fear grew in Obi-Wan that he had lost him a second time.

XXXXXX

To continue as before turned out to be impossible. Without Anakin's voice, his encouragement and the small, intimate moments they had enjoyed together again and again in the last months, it was for Obi-Wan as if life had lost its meaning. Though he continued to take care of Luke, as best he could, since he knew that he owed it to Anakin, Obi-Wan had become an empty shell inside. The light had disappeared from his eyes when he spoke with his son and he performed his work mechanically without enjoying its success. With every day that passed, the hole inside him seemed to get bigger and bigger and it was only a matter of time until it would swallow him whole. 

Only when he went to Mos Espa again a month later to sell his goods to the cantina, his life energy flared up when he learned that the Emperor had been killed. When and how it had happened, no one could tell, nor did they know the answer of who was leading the Empire now. After all, the news took much longer to reach the Outer Rim than to all the other planets, but Obi-Wan knew instinctively that he had witnessed this fight. That Darth Vader had killed his master and paid for the act with his life. It was at the same time a feeling of peace and deep sadness that filled him with this certainty. Therefore Anakin had said goodbye to him. He had known that he probably had to give his life to make up for his mistakes. And as much as Obi-Wan would appreciate and cherish this sacrifice, he wished at the same time that he had not done it. For now Obi-Wan was utlerly and truly alone.

XXXXXX

Another torturous month in the monotony of the outback passed without anything changing. The vegetables and the animals flourished and Luke grew more and more out of infancy, but although he was old enough to learn the first exercises with the Force, Obi-Wan felt unable to teach him. What was the purpose of all this? Even without the Emperor as a constant threat, Luke would never become a Jedi. So whenever his son asked for a story, Obi-Wan would leave him with a tale of days gone by instead of telling him about the Jedi and the Sith. The memories would only bring him pain, as the dreams Obi-Wan still had of Anakin. But unlike before, when he had seen his former Padawan burning in front of him on Mustafar, it was now the images of a man in a black armor whose destroyed body died alone aboard of a Stardestroyer.

Last night he had been haunted by nightmares again, so that Obi-Wan awoke in the morning shattered and eaten by grief. The sun was already shining in through the windows and the second bed in the room was empty, but he heard his son's voice from outside the door, forcing Obi-Wan to get up. Even though the prospect of a new, endless day filled him with desperation, he had to make breakfast for the boy before he took care of the animals and filled up their water supply. The steps he took as he walked over to the kitchen counter were still stiff from the hours of motionlessness. Since Anakin's end he felt his bones stronger than before and Obi-Wan wondered not for the first time whether he was about to grow old. Although he was just a little over forty, he felt older than the years expressed. He had experienced so much, gone through so much grief that it was enough for two livetimes and sometimes he doubted how much more suffering he could bear.

Conscientiously, he prepared Luke's breakfast of blue milk, vegetables and a sanwich and he knew he should make something for himself, but Obi-Wan had lost his appetite completly. Although he clearly noticed that his robes hung loosly on his gaunt figure and he had to tighten his belt more and more to keep his trousers from sliding over his hip bone, he couldn't bring himself to eat more than he absolutely needed to stay alive. In former times Anakin would have rebuked him for this attitude, but Anakin was gone and could not persuade Obi-Wan to take better care of himself.

With a last sigh he steadied himself, before he took glas and the dish with Luke's breakfast in his hands and brought it out to his son, who sat still in his pyjamas in the shade of the canopy and babbled cheerfully before him.

"Good morning, my darling," Obi-Wan greeted the boy with a forced smile before bending down and breathing a kiss on his crown. "Are you talking to the Banthas again?"

Luke shook his head vehemently, as if the thought was completely absurd, before he let him know with full conviction: "No, Da. I'm talking to Father. He says that he's finally coming to get us. Isn't that great?"

Obi-Wan believed he was hit by a blow when he dropped the dishes, which were smashed on the ground with loud rattling.

Tbc ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the amazing feedback! It's incredible and wonderful and it means so much for me. If I could, I would spend the whole day writing for you guys, but unfortunatly I still have a job. This time I'm really excited because we waited so long for this to arrive, so please let me know what you think about this chapter ;-)

Chapter 7

Patience had always been one of Obi-Wan's greatest strengths and Anakin's worst weaknesses. How often he had given a lecture to his Padawan about how important it was to wait sometimes and not to rush anything. Obi-Wan had never thought that waiting would become worse than every battle he had fought. Not knowing whereof he was, what would happen and when, was an ordeal that Obi-Wan could hardly cope with. There was not the slightest doubt that Vader would come. He believed in Luke and could feel it in their connection that the boy told the truth. The question was only when it would happen and what the consequences would be for Obi-Wan and his son.

The fact that he couldn't hear Anakin any more allowed only one conclusion: His former Padawan didn't exist any longer, instead the darkness in form of Darth Vader had finally taken control of his mind and body. A thought, which shook Obi-Wan into the core. Vader was capable of anything. In the best case he would kill Ob-Wan and take their son with him as his future apprentice, but Obi-Wan was determined not to let that happen. In his mind he had already played through all scenarios that seemed possible to him, but the fewest of them were pleasant. This time he would have to kill Vader to protect Luke and himself, and Obi-Wan begged the Force that he would find the strength to do so. Alternatively, he had already thought of escape. To sell everything of value, scrape together their savings and take a space shuttle from the planet. No matter where, just away from here. But he hadn't done it. As well as he had rejected the plan to get Luke to the Lars family. He wouldn't put other people in danger out of a selfish desire. If Vader came and he didn't find what he was looking for, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy half the planet and kill the people, Obi-Wan was sure of that. He would have to face him and then hope for the best or die trying.

The waiting robbed him of his sleep and made him weary and jumpy, so that he flinched at the slightest noise. Constantly awaiting to see Imperial TIE-Fighters in the sky or Stormtroopers on their farm. Of course, Luke noticed through their connection how agitated his father was and it unsettled and frightened him at the same time, but as much as Obi-Wan was sorry to worry his son, he still didn't manage to keep his feelings to himself and close his side of the bond. If he had only maintained his training for the last months to keep his body healthy, he now often trained several hours a day to be prepared for the final encounter and whenever fear and despair wanted to get the best of him, Obi-Wan forced himself to meditate and sent his feelings into the ether until he felt like he was one with the Force again.

Still, with each day that passed and he longed for the end of the waiting, the certainty rose in him that he would never be ready for the confrontation. When he had come to Tatooine, Obi-Wan had hoped never to fight again, never to kill again. But when the time finally came and he saw the dark outline of a landing shuttle entering the atmosphere, a silent acceptance settled over his mind. No matter how this would end. It would happen now.

Obviously Luke had also seen the shuttle in the sky and his eyes grew large when he watched the impressive spaceship descending down to the landscape. Although there was a spaceport in Mos Espa, Obi-Wan had always avoided this part of the city for well-known reasons and here in the outback, there was hardly ever a ship to be seen. "Go into the hut," he instructed his son, who was jumping up and down excitedly beside him while the Banthas ran in circles in their enclosure, bleating restlessly.

"But, Da," Luke tried to protest.

"No objections," Obi-Wan replied sternly. "Go into the hut and don't come out until I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Da." With a longing look in the direction of the shuttle, the boy turned away before reluctantly strolling towards the hut. He dawdled on purpose, but in the end he had reached the door before the spaceship had landed. Although his nerves were strained to the breaking point, Obi-Wan kept an eye on him until he had entered the hut and closed the door behind him, only then he allowed himself to look again in the direction of the shuttle which was about to land. Filled with a fierce determination, Obi-Wan grabbed the handle of his Lightsaber and unbuckled it from his belt before reaching for the Force. 

`There are no feelings, only peace`, he began to recite the Jedi Code as he watched the ship touch down on the plain. 

`There is no ignorance, only knowledge.`

Despite trying to find his inner balance, Obi-Wan's heart beat involuntarily faster as the shuttle's hatch opened and a ramp was extended.

'There is no passion, only serenity.' 

Two Stormtroopers became visible inside the spaceship, but they made no attempt to leave the shuttle, taking positions to the right and left of the opening.

'There is no death, only the Force.'

Though he had only thought the words, he almost faltered when Vader finally appeared. His body in the black armor seemed to take over the entire hatch. Like a huge black shadow he stood motionless for a moment and although he couldn't see his eyes through the mask, Obi-Wan immediately had the feeling that Vader looked in his direction. As he stood there, he hardly looked human anymore. More like a machine. A product of a nightmare. And yet he had once been Anakin Skywalker. The boy Obi-Wan had raised. The man he had loved and, may the Force forgive him, he still loved. The thought alone that under the layers of this armour were the remains of this man, made Obi-Wan shiver despite the heat. In a last desperate attempt, he sent out the Force in the hope of at least sensing something of his former Padawan in this man, but there was nothing, nothing at all but silence. 

There was something strangely surreal about Vader as he set off and stepped down the ramp, a black giant in a world of beige and brown. Already at a distance Obi-Wan could hear the sound of the respirator built into the armor and suddenly Obi-Wan had the feeling he too couldn't breathe. As if his chest had become too tight all at once. Nevertheless, he forced himself to stand still until Vader had come within a few meters ahead of him. Only then it became clear how big the difference in size between them really was. Though Anakin had clearly towered over him since his teenage days, Vader was still substantially larger by the helmet and the cybernetic legs. But Obi-Wan was not impressed by that. Ready for battle, his legs set up hip-wide, his body in balance, he lit his lightsaber, without taking his eyes from the black-robed figure.

"Have you finally come to kill me?" Obi-Wan asked in a firm voice.

Vader stopped just out of reach of the blue blade, but made no attempt to draw his own lightsaber. "What makes you think I want to do that?" Obi-Wan involuntarily flinched at the words from the voice modulator. The mechanical voice had nothing of the warm sound Anakins voice had always had. It was the voice of a machine, factual and emotionless.

"I don't know", Obi-Wan replied, while he tried to sound as clarified as possible. "Maybe because that's what you wanted on Mustafar."

A sound almost like a snort got away from Vader's helmet, then he replied, "I wouldn't have tried so hard to keep you alive if it was the case."

How dare he! Furiously, Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he took a step forward, holding the buzzing blade so close to the mask that it was reflected in the dark windows of the visor. "Don't pretend you're him, because you're not!"

Contrary to what Obi-Wan had expected, Vader didn't flinch. Instead, he simply asked, "What makes you so sure?" 

Though Obi-Wan knew it would only bring him pain to speak about it, he replied, "Despite everything, there was always his presence in our bond, but now I can't feel him."

"I had to break the bond between us," Vader claimed in reply. "You put everything into that connection, your power and your whole soul, and if I had not done so, you would be dead now. The force lightning of Sidious almost destroyed what was still human in me, only the machines prevented me from dying instantly."

While that explanation was possible, Obi-wan still didn't believe a word he said. It was a trick, a diversion by the Sith to make him neglect his guard, but Obi-Wan wouldn't do him that favor. "Liar," he hissed, raising his lightsaber a little higher. "It's been months. If you've been able to communicate with Luke, why haven't you tried to reach me?"

"The fight has weakened me greatly," Vader admitted. "I had to spend a long time in a bacta tank, and I didn't have the strength to reestablish our connection over the great distance."

How Obi-Wan would have liked to see in his eyes at that moment, even if they were the yellow eyes of a Sith and no longer Anakin's blue irises. Even if his former Padawan had tried to lie to him, Obi-Wan had always been able to read the truth in his eyes. But all he could see of Vader was the always same sight of his mask. "Then prove it," Obi-Wan demanded. "Do it now."

For the first time since he had stepped out off the shuttle, Obi-Wan thought he saw something like uncertainty in Vader. "Obi-Wan, I don't know if this is a good idea," the voice confessed, distorted by the voice modulator.

"Why?" Obi-Wan wanted to know. "Because then I'd know you're not him?"

Vader shook his head in denial. "Because it will only bring you pain."

"Excuses!" Obi-Wan spat at him as he used his second hand to hold the Lightsaber in place, which seemed to be getting harder and harder to hold. "You're not him!“

For a short moment it seemed as if Vader was hesitating, then he took a step forward, right in front of the tip of Obi-Wan's weapon and raised his hand. "Then look."

Something warm suddenly pressed itself against Obi-Wan's shields, set them ablaze and burned them to ashes until there was nothing left of them, then it pushed in, enveloping his Force signature like a fiery whirlwind. He knew this feeling, had loved it like nothing else in the galaxy. Ribbons that had been torn apart rejoined until they were whole again and could intertwine, forming a knot inside of him that was so hot that Obi-Wan grabbed his chest in fear. Although Anakin's Force signature had been disfigured and deformed by the darkness, it was still so strong and clear that there could be no doubt that it was indeed his. It should not be possible. After everything he knew, this could not possibly happen. A Sith and a Jedi could not form a bond, and yet they had just done so. The realization made Obi-Wan gasp for breath when he became dizzy with shock and his body began to tremble like aspen leaves. 

"Breathe, Obi-Wan. That's it." Suddenly his lightsaber was gone. Instead, he felt cold leather on his upper arms. Hands enveloped them. Held him up. Made sure he wouldn't buckle.

Obi-Wan tried hard to comply with the request, while at the same time he was flooded with the strangest feelings. Warm and protected, yet cold and hard at the edges. As if the Force was an image of which one could suddenly see only the negative. Like impure gold, it flowed viscously through each of his cells, as if he was a vessel that had only waited to be filled from within and become whole again. As if he was a puzzle that had been missing the most important pieces and could now be put together. Finally everything seemed to make sense again. It was breathtaking and frighteningly beautiful. A combination of the light and the dark side of the Force probably unique in the galaxy.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered, overwhelmed by the feeling when a heavy load lifted itself from his chest and he could breathe freely for the first time in months.

"Master." The answer came without the word being spoken aloud. It simply appeared in his thoughts and Obi-Wan almost sobbed with relief when he finally could hear Anakin's voice again. In this moment he could have cried from happiness. He knew, it should not give him such a satisfaction to hear this title. Not after his former apprentice had fallen and joined a Sith Lord and yet Anakin said it with so much devotion and tenderness that it almost seemed as if they were really again what they had been once. Master and Padawan. Two parts of a whole. Connected by feelings that were so deep that Obi-Wan was afraid to call them for what they were until today. And even now it didn't seem like the right time to do so. Especially when he realized that at that moment, his face was clinging to a cold armor.

Still, Obi-Wan did not retreat. Neither physically nor mentally. Soaked up everything, like a starving man. Felt the hard Duraplast on his cheek and Anakin's constant pain through their bond. In spite of the agony he opened his side as far as he could and let all the suffering flow in him. Each breath was hurting Anakin. Every movement was an ordeal. Every beat of his heart was only possible because of the life-support system. Tears welt in his eyes when Obi-Wan became aware of the extent of the damage and that he himself was responsible for a big part in this martyrdom.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a broken voice. "I'm so sorry."

Now that they were connected again, Anakin could feel how much Obi-Wan hated his mechanical voice, so he spared him the pain of hearing it but spoke to him again in his thoughts. "I know, but I stand by what I said. I forgive you. We have both paid for our mistakes."

Anakin's cybernetic fingers still clasped his upper arms, and Obi-Wan wished so much that he could make contact too, but he did not know how. Didn't know if Anakin would even notice if he touched his armor. "And it's always been like this since that day on Mustafar?" he asked timidly. It was unimaginable for him how Anakin endured this pain without losing his mind, while he himself believed he couldn't stand it after only a few minutes.

"No, not like this," Anakin's voice let him know through their bond. "It was bad before I fought against Sidious, but since then it's hardly bearable. That's why I didn't want us to renew the connection. I didn't want you to feel my suffering and blame yourself for it.“

"But I don't want you to feel that you have to hide anything from me," Obi-Wan anwered by breaking away from his former Padawan and looking into the dark windows of the Visor. "I thought we had learned from our mistakes and wanted to be honest with each other."

In an almost tender gesture, the gloved fingers combed through his messed up hair and brushed it out of Obi-Wan's forehead. "That's true, but you have already had more grief than necessary because of me," Anakin told him and there was so much melancholy in his words that Obi-Wan succumbed to the temptation to provide optimism.

"From now on, things will be better for both of us," he said with a narrow smile. "Now you are here, and we will find a way to heal you."

The bond between them trembled like a silent sob, then Anakin's voice replied, "There is no way Obi-Wan. The damage that the fight with Sidous caused to my body is too severe for the life support system to override it permanently. I am going to die."

TBc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys. Don't be mad at me, okay? There will be some kind of twist again and I bet you will never figure out what will happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing feedback. Can't stop saying that you're awesome.  
> This chapter really gave me a headache. I didn't want to write some domestic fluff, but at the same time I didn't want to rush things. The boys needed a break to calm down and talk a litte. And there is still Luke, who hadn't met his father until now. So it's way to calm in this chapter, but there will be more drama on the way, don't worry.

Chapter 8

Obi-Wan barely held himself together, when the meaning of Anakins words reached him. His whole body trembled uncontrollably and he felt like someone pulled him off the ground under his feet. That could not be true. Not after they had only just found each other again. Surely he must have misheard. Any other explanation he just couldn't bear. "No! That's impossible. It simply can't be!" His desperate cry cut so loudly into the silence that even the Banthas were startled.

Fate could not be so cruel. For three years he had thought he had lost everything, and just when he had found a spark of hope for their future, it seemed to be all in vain. It wasn't fair. Not after everything they'd been through. "We'll talk about this later," Anakin's voice in his head decided, while his mind sent comforting impulses to calm Obi-Wan. "This is not the time or place. Although my men are trustworthy, there are things I would rather discuss with you in peace. Besides, our son can see us through the window and he's almost bursting with worry."

As much as Obi-Wan was reluctant to change the subject, he still had to agree with Anakin. Luke already sensed too much of his emotions in their bond and he should not be present through this, especially since Obi-Wan couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't loose it when the adrenalin died down and the terrible finality had time to settle. It was better to continue the conversation later at a less unprotected place. Nevertheless Obi-Wan needed some deep breaths, before he could push his desperation to the Force. "Stormtroopers and trustworthy?" he finally asked still a little shaky. "Can these two words even be reconciled?"

"You would be surprised," Anakin replied with a clear portion of pride. "I reprogrammed the chip in their heads, just like I replaced all the officers in the Empire's high command. It took me years to act without the emperor's suspicion, but after I knew that Sidious had lied to me, I began to infiltrate men and women loyal only to me. It was the only way I could be sure that no one would stab me in the back when I took out the Emperor.“

"That's what you meant when you said you had some unfinished business to take care of," Obi-Wan realized.

"Among other things," Anakin replied evasively.

Only now it dawned on Obi-Wan that by murdering his former master Anakin had risen to the most powerful man in the galaxy. A circumstance that impressed Obi-Wan against his will. Who would have thought that when they took in that little slave boy all these years ago. "I guess I'll have to call you Emperor now," he tried to tease Anakin to distract himself from the melancholic feeling at the thought of that time. 

"As things are between us, I would like it best if you would stay with my real name," Anakin returned, letting his former master know through their bond how little he liked the thought. "But now I want to see my son."

A nervous flutter appeared in Obi-Wan's stomach at these words. Secretly, he had hoped he had a little more time to decide how best to prepare Luke for the encounter. Although Anakin's wish was only natural, Obi-Wan didn't know how their son would react to the frightening appearance of his father. The boy was still so small. He would not understand that his father was so badly disfigured that he could not live without the suit and the mask. On the one hand Obi-Wan didn't want that Luke suffered a trauma by the sight and on the other hand he was afraid that Anakin would feel rejected by the reaction of the child. Nevertheless he allowed it that Anakin followed him to the hut. But when they reached the door, he hesitantly stopped. 

"Perhaps I should talk to him alone first," he dared to put his uncertainty into words.

"You worry too much again," his former Padawan scolded him, whereby he radiated security and peace in contrast to Obi-Wan. "Relax, nothing will happen. I've been talking to Luke since the first time I saw him through your eyes. He knows me, even though we've never met."

"If you say so." Though Obi-Wan was still plagued by residual doubt, he still put his hand on the handle and opened the door. In the small room behind it, there was always a pleasant, soft twilight despite the bright light of the two suns falling through the windows. When he entered, Luke stood at the window from where he had just looked out, but his face turned immediately in the direction of the door. His eyes flickered uncertainly from Obi-Wan to the large figure behind him, but he sent no fearful impulses. Instead he seemed to be merely curious. 

"Luke," Obi-Wan began to move towards the boy cautiously. "I want you to meet someone. This is Anakin, your father.“

At first it seemed like Luke didn't know what to make of this confession. Waiting he took in the sight of the black figure from the impenetrable mask, over the suit and the cape, down to the cybernetic legs, then his curiosity won and he slowly started to move. "Father?" he asked when he stood directly in front of him, as if he also needed the assurance from Anakin that Obi-Wan had told the truth. An answer was not to be heard and yet it obviously took place on another level, because when Anakin bent down and crouched, Luke closed the distance to him without shyness and put his arms around the black armor. The boy was so small that he could hardly grasp around the massive figure, but he tried it nevertheless. Trusting he leaned himself against the armored chest of his father, until Anakin closed his arms around him and held him close.

For every outsider it would have been a strange sight. The tiny child in the arms of this huge, black figure, but Obi-Wan involuntarily felt the tears sting in his eyes. He had never dared to hope that he would one day witness this moment. When Luke was born, he had thought Anakin to be dead and even if they should not have much time left, he would carry this moment forever in his heart. Obi-Wan couldn't hear the silent words they exchanged among themselves, but he could feel Anakin's unrestrained joy about being able to hold his son in his arms for the first time in his life. For a moment there was no pain and no darkness, but only the pure luck of a father who was finally united with his child and also Luke's Force signature pulsed contentedly, as if something had fulfilled itself, for which he had waited a long time. 

For an endless moment only the sound of Anakin's respirator could be heard, then he said silently: "Children are really wonderful, Obi-Wan. They see with their hearts, not with their eyes and they don't need proof like adults. Luke never questioned my telling him the truth."

Though Luke's acceptance made the situation easier and saved them unnecessary explanations, Obi-Wan felt the urge to justify his own actions. "It was easier for me that way. I simply could not afford to hope. It would have destroyed me if it turned out it was just a game to torture me."

With Luke still pressed against him, Anakin sent warm impulses through his bond with Obi-Wan that felt like an inner embrace. "I know it was hard for you, but I hope you realize by now that I would never hurt you again. You are the only thing that has kept me alive. The will to see you again and to meet our son."

"But how?" Obi-Wan asked the question that had troubled him for weeks. "How is it possible that your mind can touch his?"

Since kneeling was uncomfortable even with the artificial limbs, Anakin lifted his son up in his arms and walked him to the dining table where he sat down on one of the chairs with Luke on his lap. Immediately the boy began to let his hands wander over the breast plate of his suit curiously, but if his father noticed this, it didn't seem to bother him. "Through the bond we share, I have entered into your connection with him," he explained warmly. "You have been our link."

This knowledge ignited a wave of love and gratitude in Obi-Wan. He hadn't known that such a thing was possible at all, but it pleased him for Anakin that he had not only seen their son through his eyes but was so really and truly connected with him. Even now he could feel clearly, how close they already were, when Luke looked up into the dark glasses of Anakins visor without a hint of fear. Obviously the boy was so used to the conversation in their heads that he didn't even try to speak loudly to him. "It's only going to get a little complicated in the long run if everyone communicates with the other without words," Obi-Wan noted as a smile lit up Luke's face.

"Not at all," Anakin returned in a smug voice. "You just have to do it the same way I did. Use our connection and the one you have with Luke and open your mind. Make the bond with Luke a part of ours."

Although he had his doubts that it would be as easy as Anakin represented it, Obi-Wan tried it out and followed the ribbons of the Force, which connected him with his son and his former Padawan, up to the point where he could feel something like a knot. As if Luke was a shining thread which was interwoven with his light, as well as with Anakins dark Force signature. It was a really amazing feeling. The Force pulsed in the most shimmering colors and sang in tones only he could hear in this moment, as if it waited for Obi-Wan to build a bridge between the two existing connections with his signature and he followed this wish with joy. No sooner had he opened up than the power signatures intertwined and formed a circle that felt so solid and indestructible and at the same time so warm and alive like nothing he had ever carried inside of him. And then Obi-Wan suddenly heard it. He heard how Luke spoke to his father and how Anakin answered him.

"Is it warm in there?" Luke asked curiously in this moment.

"No," Anakin replied patiently. "The suit has an air conditioning system."

"And what if you need to pee?" the boy asked again.

"That won't happen," Anakin explained. "My body is largely cybernetic. I don't have normal digestion."

"Do you ever have to sneeze?" Luke wanted to know.

"It's all right now, my darling," Obi-Wan intervened before the little one could ask questions that were unpleasant for Anakin. "Why don't you play with your mouse droid while I have a talk with your father again?"

It was obvious that Luke wasn't done with everything he wanted to ask, but when Obi-Wan gave him a stern look he reluctantly agreed. "Okay, Da," he said with a sigh before he turned to Anakin again: "Will you stay here for a while? Can I show you our Banthas sometimes, father? We have a real family, two big ones and a baby."

With a nod, Anakin lowered his head. "I'm staying," he let Luke know through their connection, "and I'd love to see the animals."

"Okay." With that Luke trotted over to his bed like a good boy, and pulled the mouse droid out before activating it. But though he kept his eyes on the toy, Obi-Wan was well aware that he could hear every word they exchanged through their connection. And even if Luke didn't understand everything, they would still have to be careful what they talked about.

"I'm sorry if he overstepped the boundaries," Obi-Wan apologized, watching Luke from the corner of his eye. "When he starts, sometimes he wouldn't stop asking for hours."

"Don't be sorry," Anakins let him know. "I am his father. He should not be afraid to ask me anything."

As a child Anakin had been just as open-minded as his son, but Obi-Wan had not been sure to what extent this was still the case. To hear that he didn't have to hold Luke back was a real relief. Especially in view of how naturally the boy treated his father, Obi-Wan wished from the bottom of his heart that they would have more time to get to know each other better. "Did you mean it when you said you'd stay for a while?" he asked hopefully.

"The shuttle has a room especially equipped for my needs where I can rest and my body can be taken care of, so I have a few days before I have to return to my command ship," Anakin replied, then he added more uncertain. "And I very much hope I won't be going alone."

Obi-Wan noticed that the fluttering sensation in his stomach was back again. Although he knew how much Anakin wanted a positive answer, it was too early to make any promises to him now. Obi-Wan still didn't know the whole story, how Anakin did fit into the picture and what this would mean for their son. Luke's safety stood for him above everything and as much as he was glad about the fact that they were finally together again, he would not leave Tatooine if he exposed him to a potential danger. "We'll see," he finally replied neutrally and immediately, when he felt Anakin's disappointment, he sent comforting impulses through their connection. "Now we must eat dinner."

Though he wasn't really hungry at all, Obi-Wan needed a little normality now after all the excitement, so he took the chance to do something, even if it was only to set the table. Besides, the sooner Luke had eaten, the sooner they could put him to bed and finally talk in peace. Anakin said nothing, but silently watched Obi-Wan distributing the food on the table, until his former master asked him: "Would you rather wait in the shuttle while we eat?“

"No," Anakin replied. "I'd love to keep you company."

In the absence of a third chair Luke sat again on the lap of his father, while Obi-Wan poured milk to him and then spread breads with butter and cheese, for which he also gave his son vegetables cut into small pieces before he made himself a bread.

"You can be proud of what you've accomplished," Anakin said through their connection and there was a clear respect in it. "You created all this out of nothing."

"I couldn't have done it without your help," Obi-Wan returned the compliment. "But who knows? Maybe the order was right when they wanted to send me to the Agricorps after all.“

"I'm glad it didn't work out because then we never would have met.“ Anakin's side of the bond vibrated with warmth and affection, and though the words caused a twinge in his heart, Obi-Wan sent back the same amount of love and gratitude.

If he had gone to the Agricorps, Qui-Gon might have had another Padawan and perhaps they would never have come to Tatooine. Anakin would still be a slave working for a scrap merchant. Padme would never have fallen in love with him and Papatine would never have become emperor. So many who died in vain might still be alive, and the Jedi would still be watching over peace in the galaxy.

All these things went through Obi-Wan's mind at that moment, but he shielded the thoughts of Anakin and Luke to spare them the pain he felt. Instead he stretched his hand over the table in a silent request, until Anakin interwined his cybernetic fingers with his own and in this familiar and comforting gesture Obi-Wan found the strength to let go of the melancholic thoughts. 

Of course the boy didn't want to go to bed after the meal and only after Anakin had promised him at least a dozen times that he would still be there the next morning, Luke allowed it that Obi-Wan changed his clothes and went through the bathroom routine with him. The two suns had already set and it was pitch dark in the room, only the lantern that stood on the table gave off a pale glow and cast eerie shadows on the walls. Although he yawned and rubbed his eyes, Luke insisted on not being tired at all. But in fact the excitement of the day had taken the boy so badly that he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. The blond hair lay around his head like a halo, while he slept, panting softly. Carefully Obi-Wan pulled the blanket, which the boy had pushed down in his sleep, over his body again, then Anakin stepped to the bed and stroked carefully over his forehead, causing with this movement a falshback in his former masters mind. How often had Obi-Wan stood at Anakin's bed after Qui-Gon had been killed by Darth Maul and the boy was haunted by nightmares again and again? The time seemed to melt into a single whirlpool and for a moment Luke looked so similar to his father that Obi-Wan believed to see Anakin again, then he shook his head and the moment was gone.

"He's still small but I see more and more resemblance to you with every day that passes," Obi-Wan sent his thoughts through their connection to his former Padawan while they left the hut as quietly as possible.

"And know what I see in him?" Anakin returned when they had arrived at the dark yard. "I see you."

"Seriously?" Obi-Wan replied doubtfully. "I don't think he bears the slightest resemblance to me."

"I'm not speaking of his appearance," Anakin explained his thoughts. "I mean the empathy he feels towards others and the respect he has for all living beings. This is like you are and what you have taught him, Master."

Embarrassed, Obi-Wan felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "I haven't been your master for a long time," he replied in a mixture of melancholy and hurt, but Anakin answered him in a heart beat with another wave of warmth and honest devotion. "You are it now again, and more than ever."

The shuttle looked exactly the same as when it had landed, only that the hatch had closed in the meantime, but when Anakin approached the ship, it opened immediately and the ramp was extended. Without hesitation Anakin set a foot on the shining Durasteel, but Obi-Wan still hesitated. On the one hand he didn't like to leave Luke unobserved, but on the other hand he knew that he would feel it immediately if the boy woke up, so he followed his former Padawan into the interior of the shuttle after all. The two guards saluted immediately, when their leader passed them, but Anakin didn't pay attention to them at all. "So, what's going to happen now?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked down a corridor.

"I have a plan," Anakin let him know.

Obi-Wan had never been so happy to hear these words as now. "Thanks to the Force," he said relieved. "I thought you were resigned to your fate.“

"No, I don't want to die," Anakin replied as they turned a corner. "But I'm afraid there are certain aspects you won't like.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "This would be nothing new to me," he replied. On the contrary, anything else would have surprised him. Anakin's plans had the habit of being not only daring but also crazy, and in the rarest of cases, they went the way he had imagined. "But I am curious. What is your plan?"

"It's easier to explain after I showed you something," Anakin decided before he stopped at a door. "Just promise me you won't be angry.“

It should be impossible but suddenly Anakin in his huge black armor looked like a nervous teenager again. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about it, especially when he heard the tense undertone in his voice and felt the sudden excitement through their connection. "Anakin, please tell me you haven't kidnapped your daughter." 

"No, don't worry. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Even though she is a part of my plan as well, she is still on Alderaan," Anakin assured him and Obi-Wan exhaled relieved. From the moment he had told Anakin about Leia unintentionally, Obi-Wan had been afraid that Anakin would take her, if necessary also by force, but even if this was apparently a wish of him, he had resisted the temptation apparently so far.

"What is it then?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously.

"See for yourself." At the push of a button, the door moved aside and gave a view into a usual cabin. It wasn't out of the ordinary, small and spartan, with barely enough room for one person. Nevertheless his heart beat loudley when Obi-Wan stepped over the threshold, hardly that Anakin gave him a sign. The room was illuminated only in a dim twilight, but Obi-Wan could make out that a man lay there in one of the bunks. He wore inconspicuous, civilian clothes and had wavy hair, which almost fell down to his shoulders. Apparently he seemed to be asleep, because he didn't move when Obi-Wan approached. A long arm lay stretched over the edge of the bunk, his hand dangling in the air. 

Uncomprehendingly Obi-Wan turned around and looked at Anakin, hoping to get an explanation from him, but his former Padawan had raised his mental shields, so that he received only silence. What was that about? Who was this man? Confused, Obi-Wan turned around again and approached the bunk so close that he could look the stranger in the face, only to stagger back in shock at the same moment when he recognized Anakin's sleeping features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I'm really excited to know what you think, so feel free and write me a comment. It would mean so much to me :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Thank you so much for the amazing feedback. You rocked my week like nothing else! The next chapter was so much fun to write, even though the boys are really killing me. All these feelings and so much pain, but they are trying so hart to hold on.  
> I'm dying to know what you think about the plot, so please feel free and leave me a comment ;-)

Obi-Wan's heart beat painfully against his ribcage as he risked another look at the face of the man in the bunk. A face that was almost more familiar to him than his own, only that it should not belong to this body but to the disfigured man in the black suit. "What have you done?" Obi-Wan asked tonelessly, forgetting due to the shock that he normally communicated with his former Padawan without words.

"I put him into a trance, in case his sight might upset you," Anakin replied through their bond and the feelings he projected at the same time were filled with the request for Obi-Wan's understanding, but his former master couldn't stop himself from answering with a tumult of stunnedness, anger and horror.

"Upset me?! Anakin you have created a clone of yourself!" he held out to him. Obi-Wan had never thought Anakin would be capable of such a thing. Alone the sight of this face, for which he had longed so much and of which Obi-Wan had believed never to see it again, was like an open wound for him. It reminded him that he was responsible that Anakin would never look like that again.

"I had little choice," Anakin defended himself desperately. "I'm dying, Obi-Wan. and there's nothing anyone can do about it." 

Although it was infinitely difficult for him, Obi-Wan managed to avert his eyes from the sleeping clone and instead looked into the dark glasses of Anakin's visor. He was afraid to ask, but he had to know. He simply had to know how much time they had left. "How long? Tell me, how long can that suit keep you alive?"

"The Imperial doctors give me six months at most," Anakin replied, and it could be heard how hard it was for him to accept the certainty. "With the help of the dialysis and infusions my organs still reach up to seventy percent of their performance, but day by day it's getting less until one day even the cybernetic parts won't protect them from giving out.“

"Six months, may the Force be with us..." It was more than he had feared, but so much less than he had hoped for. Shocked, Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

In a confidential gesture Anakin's Force signature wrapped itself around his and sought comfort and understanding for his actions. "He is my last hope," Anakin let him know quietly, his cybernetic hand wrapped around Obi-Wan's fingers in search of physical contact. "My only hope. Look how healthy he is. How perfect he is." His voice clearly showed how much he liked what he saw, but although Obi-Wan had to admit that Anakin's natural beauty attracted him when he looked at the clone, he suppressed the ascending feelings immediately.

"But he is not you," he noted as he grudgingly looked into the sleeping face again. The absence of the scar above the eye only made it clear how right he was.

But Anakin didn't want to hear about the reproaches of his former Master. "He will be, once I transfer my soul into him." 

With a sudden impulse, Obi-Wan pulled his hand back. "What are you talking about? It's impossible."

"It's not," Anakin replied triumphantly. "I know Sidious wanted to do it, only I thwarted him before." 

"Sidious wanted to transfer his soul into another body?" Just imagining what would have happened if the Sith Lord had succeeded in this plan, made Obi-Wan tremble with horror.

"I don't know if he wanted to do it because he was old or because he was afraid of me, but in the weeks after Mustafar I overheard him without his knowledge when he was talking to the cloners on Kamino and I learned that he had ordered several copies at once. Then I realized that he had betrayed me. He condemned me to a life in this suit, even though he knew another way. So I took the next opportunity and after a mission I made a detour to Kamino myself to order a clone," Anakin explained with clear pride in his voice.

"But that was three years ago!" Obi-Wan held against it, pointing to the sleeping clone. "I know the clones' aging process can be accelerated, but not like this!" 

"It depends on their destiny how fast the ageing can be sped up," Anakin replied and it was obvious how much he enjoyed knowing more than his former Master about it. "The specimens Sifo-Dyas ordered were to be soldiers. They had to have a advanced mind, to learn and to be trained, but my copy is merely a vessel. He spent most of his development in a twilight state so that his growth could be maximized. His muscles were trained by electrostimulation and as for his mind, he only needs a basic knowledge of some things. He can take care of himself, keep himself alive and he knows my feelings for you. That makes it easier for you to deal with him until the transformation can be done." 

Stunned, Obi-Wan shook his head. " By the Force, Anakin, how can you do this to me? It's supposed to make it easier to deal with him? On the contrary, it only makes things more difficult. You speak of him as a thing, but he is a living, breathing individual." 

Anakin snorted contemptuously. "He is a clone, Obi-Wan, and he was created for the sole purpose of receiving me."

The horror of hearing those words from his former Padawan almost drove Obi-Wan mad. "You can't be serious. Rex, Cody, Five... have you forgotten them all? They were our men, our friends, Anakin! They fought with us! Kriff, they died for us!“

Anakin's Force signature quivered and crackled with repressed feelings. "And then they betrayed us!" he roared.

The memory of the activation of the chip in the clones' heads hurt like hell, and the fact that Anakin interpreted the facts as he pleased almost was even worse. "You know kriffing well that wasn't their decision to make“, Obi-Wan stated.

"That's right, they had no choice, and neither do I." Anakin hissed angrily. "After all, it was you who maimed me so badly that I'd be dead now without that suit, so don't judge me for taking the only chance I have left!" 

Obi-Wan turned white like a sheet as he felt as if Anakin had physically beaten him. Nevertheless, he tried not to let it show how much the words of his former apprentice had hurt him when he returned: "You're right, it's my fault and I'll have to carry it for the rest of my life, but that doesn't change the fact that this clone has a soul, which you will take from him when you occupy his body.“

"Would you rather want that I die?" Anakin's words were full of bitterness, and his Force signature, which only a few moments ago had almost tenderly wrapped itself around that of his former Master, was now cold and hard, threatening to suffocate Obi-Wan from the inside out.

Obi-Wan's shoulders visibly slumped down before he let him know: "No, but I don't want an innocent man to die for you to live either.“

For a long moment Anakin's Force signature crackled with darkness, so that Obi-Wan feared that he would lash out at him or destroy something in the room and the impulses which flowed through their bond were full of disappointment and reproaches, but although it was difficult for him Obi-Wan faced these feelings without hesitation and answered them with a wave of warmth to show Anakin how important he was to him despite everything, until the emotions calmed down at some point.

"You will get used to the thought", Anakin replied finally and it was a promise and a threat at the same time and for the first time since they were united again, Obi-Wan became aware that his former Padawan was still a Sith. He might have returned to him, but that didn't change the fact that the darkness was still strong in him. Compassion for others was alien to the Sith, and even a Sith's love was accompanied by selfishness and possession. But although this realization hurt him, Obi-Wan pushed his emotions back. It would be utopian to expect Anakin to have changed from the ground up. It was too soon for that. He would need time and patience to convince his former apprentice of the futility of these emotions.

Out of pure curiosity Obi-Wan sent his Force signature out to the sleeping clone to feel its presence in the Force and indeed, after a moment he could feel the impulses emanating from him. Obi-Wan hadn't been sure if clones could be Force sensitive as well, but in the case of Anakin's counterpart this was obviously the case. It was breathtaking, almost too good to be true, a signature as pure as that of a child. The clone was innocent, a blank sheet, a bright light, unaware that it was his destiny to give his life for another. A thought that broke Obi-Wan's heart.

Tormented, he turned away. "It is late. I must go now."

Wordlessly, Anakin's hand gripped his upper arm before Obi-Wan could withdraw, sending a turmoil of emotions through their bond. Grief, hurt, and the fear of rejection were so intense that Obi-Wan became quite dizzy. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about Mustafar." Gone were the coldness and hardness of his voice, left behind was the insecurity of the boy who longed for the embrace of his Master and Obi-Wan wouldn't leave him out in the cold like that. 

"It is only the truth, as much as I wished I could undo it," he returned broken.

"Still it wasn't fair," Anakin decided softly. "I just want you to understand that I'm not doing this just for me. I don't want to lose you again and I want to see my children grow up. Is that too much to ask?" 

Of course Obi-Wan understood. He too wished it could be forever. That they could leave behind the loneliness and despair of the past few years and start a new life somewhere. Without the Jedi or the Sith or any political entanglements, to just enjoy life and raise Luke together. With a mild smile he sent calming and loving impulses through the connection to signal Anakin that he understood his motives very well. "I would like to do that too, but I don't know if that's the right way. I must go back to Luke now and meditate, Anakin. We'll continue our conversation tomorrow." 

Hesitantly Anakin let go of his former Master's arm but pressed his Force signature against Obi-Wan's instead with such strength that it felt as if he wanted to crush him and Obi-Wan realized painfully that it was the desperate request for closeness. A closeness, which Anakin was physically not capable of any more and although Obi-Wan felt completely drained after the events of the day, he did not withdraw, but gave Anakin what he needed by opening his side of their connection as far as it was possible for him and interwove his Force signature with Anakins. For a long moment their signatures embraced, gave each other comfort and security, then Obi-Wan withdrew physically and mentally and turned away. Without a further word they left the room and left the sleeping clone behind before they walked to the loading ramp together, where two Stormtroopers still stood guard.

"Good night, dear one." For one last time Obi-Wan touched the consciousness of his former apprentice and promised him without words, that in the light of a new morning everything was possible and Anakin sent his mind in a confidential gesture too by sending warm impulses through their bond.

"Good night, Master." 

Obi-Wan felt Anakins eyes on him all the way back to his hut and although the stars in the firmament gave only a weak light, he thought to make out the dark shape of his former Padawan in the opening of the shuttle, when he reached the door and turned around once more, before he stepped inside his home. His first steps led him directly to his son's bed to make sure Luke hadn't noticed his absence, but the boy continued to sleep as peacefully as he had when Obi-Wan had left him behind. 

A heavy weight lay on Obi-Wan's chest as he looked at Luke's relaxed face. The face that was so similar to Anakins. What right did he have, after all the pain he had felt in his former Padawan, to reprimand him for his plan? What right did he have to deny his son his father? What right did he have to reproach Anakin when he wished for nothing more than that they were finally a real family?Wistfully he stroked Luke over the light hair, then he turned away and stripped off the outer robe before pulling out a mat from under his bed. The urge to meditate had not been as strong in weeks as it was at that moment, so he felt a quiet anticipation as he sat down in the lotus position and closed his eyes. Grateful he pushed all his fears and doubts into the Force and opened his mind until he was in complete harmony and one with the Force.

XXXXXX

The light of the two suns were already shining through the window, when Obi-Wan opened his eyes the next morning. Although his meditation had been successful, it had taken him a long time to make peace with the events of the day, so he had fallen asleep very late. As always, his eyes first wandered to his son's bed, only to find it empty. Frightened Obi-Wan drove up, feverishly searching for Luke's Force signature in their bond, only to find out a moment later that his son was with Anakin. Luke had never had anybody besides himself before and Obi-Wan was unsure whether he should be happy or frightened about how quickly their son trusted his father. The aura of the boy pulsed full of excited expectation and even Anakin's otherwise clouded presence radiated such a calm satisfaction that Obi-Wan decided to grant them the time together without disturbing them. Instead, he would start his day like any other without paying attention to the imperial shuttle that stood in front of his hut. 

A glance through the window revealed to him that the two stormtroopers who usually guarded the entrance were at the moment standing in the shadows of the shuttle, although it was difficult to tell whether they were the same ones he had seen yesterday or others because of the armor. However it seemed rather improbable to him that Anakin had really travelled with only two men. After Obi-Wan had freshened up and dressed he collected the water from the vaporators. fed and milked the Banthas and prepared breakfast. Only when he had nothing more to do, he decided to look after his son after all. The guards still standing outside did not stop him as he walked up the ramp of the shuttle. Inside he met another four men, which answered his earlier speculation about the number of troops, but no one seemed to be bothered by his appearance as he followed his son's Force signature down the shuttle corridor. 

When he felt Luke's presence together with Anakin's behind a door, Obi-Wan stopped and pressed the opening mechanism, curious to see what they were doing. It was obvious after the door slid to the side, that the room behind was the galley. Anakin, who stood in the middle of the room, turned at the sound and Luke, who sat at the table and ate an energy bar, lifted his head and beamed at him, but as much as Obi-Wan wanted to return the smile, he was completely frozen in shock, when his eyes met the clone, who sat on the chair beside Luke. There was something strangely surreal about seeing this face, so familiar and yet completely alien in its flawlessness. His hands were holding a cup and Obi-Wan noticed, that the fingers were flesh not durasteel and his hair, wich fell in his eyes like a curtain, was much longer than Anakin had ever worn it. Also his skin was paler than Anakins natural tan, because he had never lived under the two suns of a desert planet, but had grown up in the eternal rain on Kamino. 

"Da, look, that's Ani," Luke let his father know, sparkling with excitement. "We're having breakfast together." 

Ani. Obi-Wan's childhood nickname stabbed him so deep in the heart he thought he'd drop dead instantly. No, he couldn't. Not yet. It was too soon. He wasn't ready for this confrontation, but before he could escape, the clone looked at him and Obi-Wan knew that he wouldn't be able to move an inch. Wonderful blue eyes, without a hint of yellow, a smile of blinding white teeth and sparkling charm made the Jedi Master's face heat up. "You are Obi-Wan!" exclaimed the clone joyfully, and hearing his voice was another nail in Obi-Wan's emotional coffin. "I'm so glad to finally meet you." 

He couldn't breathe. By the Force, the room was far too small. Obi-Wan was about to hyperventilate. He had to get out of here, away from the man who looked like his Anakin, but wasn't him. 

"This is not a real breakfast," Obi-Wan choked, simply ignoring the clone's greeting. "Come into the hut. I've made you sandwiches and milk."

"Can Ani come, too?" Luke asked hopefully.

The question of his son, full of childish innocence, was almost too much for Obi-Wan. He didn't want that. No, he couldn't stand this sight. He really didn't want to be near the clone, but he could hardly tell it Luke, so he nodded reluctantly. "Go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"Come, Ani, I'll show you our hut." Luke jumped enthusiastically from his chair and the clone followed him out of the room with the same energetic movements as one young dog follows another. No sooner had they left the galley than Obi-Wan gleamed reproachfully at his former Padawan. "Was that really necessary? Ani of all names there is?"

"It will make it easier for Luke when I will be living in this body." Anakin replied objectively.

That may be, but it didn't make things any easier for Obi-Wan. "Why did you bring him into contact with the clone without consulting me?" Obi-Wan accused him.

"I don't know what you're trying to accuse me of, but I didn't 'bring them together'," Anakin returned in anger. "I could not keep the clone in a trance forever As you know very well, he needs food and drink and has needs, like any other individual and coincidentally Luke entered the shuttle exactly when I woke him up."

"Sure," Obi-Wan grumbled. "You're just as bad a liar as ever."

"Think of me what you want to think, but sooner or later, they would have met anyway," his former Padawan replied snippily, but although Obi-Wan was anything but happy with the development of this morning, he didn't want to start a fight. It was too early in the day and he was still too exhausted from yesterday for another battle of emotions, so Obi-Wan only shook his head tiredly before he consciously changed the subject: "What I wanted to ask yesterday: What happened to Palpatine's clones?"

"I killed them when I returned to Kamino. One by one until there was none left, and I made sure the cloners had no genetic material left to make more clones of him." The way Anakin said this gave Obi-Wan's body goose bumps, but even though the clones of the Emperor were as innocent as Anakin's copy, he was relieved that there was no more danger from them.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me your plan," Obi-Wan asked and sat down on one of the free chairs after he had rebuked himself for his merciless thoughts and released his feelings into the Force.

"I want to have my daughter with me," Anakin explained emphatically, while sitting down at the table too.

Obi-Wan had already feared such a thing, nevertheless he would try to talk his former Padawan out of this plan. "Anakin, she considers the Organas as her parents. If you take them away from her by force, you will break her heart."

"I have no intention of using force. Not if there is another solution," Anakin replied full of conviction. "I visited Lea through the Force after you told me about her. It was difficult, but after a while I managed to form a bond with her as well. She was much more careful than Luke, but she knows that I am her real father and she knows that sooner or later I will bring her to me."

Why wasn't Obi-Wan even surprised? Nevertheless, they still talked about a three-year-old girl who couldn't even estimate the consequences of a promise that had been given to her by an invisible voice. Not to mention the Organas. Alone with the thought of taking away the child, his old friend had raised as his own, Obi-Wan's heart became heavy. "Bail and his wife will never let that happen," he replied resolutely.

"We will see," Anakin returned unimpressed. "I will make them an offer they cannot refuse: I will offer them peace for the republic in exchange for my daughter.“


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin's words were followed by a long moment of silence and Obi-Wan's gaze wandered through every corner of the small galley, all to avoid looking into the dark glasses of the visor of his former Padawan. The thought, which Anakin had placed there into the room, did not please him. It created a bad feeling in his stomach to make the fate of the whole galaxy dependent on whether the Organas were ready to give up the child they had adopted as their daughter. "What do you mean, you want to give them peace in exchange for your daughter?" Ob-Wan finally asked, hoping that it might not be as he feared.

"Do you trust Bail Organa?" Anakin's voice in his head countered instead of answering him.

Obi-Wan frowned as he tried to sense the feelings of the other. It made him crazy to see into the unfeeling mask in front of him. Anakin's facial expression had always been an open book for him, but without it he could only rely on the emotions he perceived through their connection. "What does that have to do with it?" he asked blindly groping through their bond. Anakin had never been good at shielding his thoughts, but since his fall to the dark side he had made significant progress. As much as he tried, Obi-Wan could pick up nothing but a certain uneasiness. 

"Just answer my question," Anakin ordered him.

Sighing, Obi-Wan shrugged at the thought of the senator from Alderaan. "Bail is a good man. We've known each other for ages. Yes, I'd say I trust him. I wouldn't have Leia given to him if it were different," he replied resolutely. Obi-Wan had been very young when he had first met Bail Organa. He had been on a mission with his Master when he had met him. Bail was from a wealthy family but had already been very committed to the interests of his people and his ambition had been to become a senator from the beginning, even if Obi-Wan thought he was much too honest for a political career. And although the two young men had been very different, a friendship had developed between them, which had lasted over the years despite their different way of lives. 

Obviously this was exactly what Anakin had hoped to hear, since he finally declared: "I will propose Senator Organa to make him chancellor of the new Republic. A Republic to which I will offer the prospect of dissolving the Empire.“

Hearing this catched Obi-Wan off guard. He had expected everything but this, and he couldn't have been more surprised. Though the thought of a galaxy at peace filled him with hope, he had never believed that Anakin would voluntarily leave the newly won leadership to another and dissolve the Empire. "You would really give up your leadership?" he asked cautiously.

"Not directly," Anakin replied. "I will never again allow a single man to be at the top of the power. Palpatine corrupted the senate as chancellor and led the empire as Sidious. Therefore, Organa's authority as chancellor will always be tied to a last resort. And that authority will be us.“

„Us?" Obi-Wan repeated in disbelief. He must have heard wrong. There was no other way. There was no way Anakin was actually planning to lead a new Republic with him.

"I know you never wanted to have anything to do with politics, but I trust only you enough to make decisions for the good of all," Anakin justified his choice and slowly Obi-Wan understood where the thoughts of his former Padawan were heading. Anakin didn't really want to give up the position of the supreme leader, but he didn't trust himself enough to lead the people without selfish motives. The light side of the Force might have gained a foothold in him again, but he was still a Sith and he needed Obi-Wan to balance this aspect. The dark side tended to make decisions based on lower instincts, a weakness that had always been alien to his former Master. He would never put his goals above the well-being of others, and Anakin knew that very well.

Nevertheless Obi-Wan felt completely taken by surprise. Less than forty-eight hours ago he had waited to fight a life-and-death match against Darth Vader when he arrived on Tatooine. Since then he had learned not only that Anakin actually still existed under the layers of this suit and still loved him, but also that he had created a clone of himself and planned to put his soul into him. Not to forget that apart from Luke and Obi-Wan he also communicated mentally with his daughter for years and planned to make a trade with Bail for peace in the galaxy. A galaxy which he himself and Anakin would lead as a kind of supreme leaders behind the chancellor. For a moment Obi-Wan felt something like hysterical laughter rising in him, but he fought the urge down. Nevertheless, after three years in the seclusion of the wasteland, all this was a bit too much to bear just like that. "I don't know what to say," Obi-Wan confessed, his head buzzing at the mere thought of the many components in the equation.

Anakin seemed to feel his former Master's overwhelmed in their bond as he placed one of his cybernetic hands on Obi-Wan's forearm to calm him before suggesting, "Don't say anything at first. Think it over and let me know your decision later." 

Relieved, Obi-Wan sent his approval through their connection before letting him know he needed a break. He felt agitated and the Force pulsed restlessly through his mind and Anakin's presence made this state rather worse than better at the moment. Obi-Wan really had to meditate, but even more urgently he wanted to go to his son and make sure that everything was alright. For his taste, Luke had been alone with the clone for far too long. Although he could feel that Anakin would have preferred to keep him by his side, his former Padawan respected his wish and informed him that he would stay behind in the shuttle to hold a holo-conference with the commander of his Stardestroyer. Without many words their paths parted after that. 

When Obi-Wan returned to the hut shortly after, Luke and the clone sat together at the table and ate breakfast, while Luke spoke excitedly about his everyday life. He talked about Mos Espa, the market, the cantinas and the many different species to be found there and the clone listened spellbound as if it was an adventure story invented especially for him. Probably he hadn't seen more of the galaxy than the clone factory of Kamino and the spaceships that had taken him away from there. With great appetite the clone shoved the slices of bread into his mouth and washed them down with large sips of blue milk. Obviously he seemed to enjoy the meal and Obi-Wan had to think of how he had prepared breakfast for his Padawan in their temple quarters in the past. How much Anakin had eaten at that time, as if he was about to starve completely and although he knew that it was not his former Padawan who sat there at the table, he gave the clone nevertheless generously two further slices of bread.

"Thank you, this is very tasty," said the clone with an honest smile. "On the ship we only had energy bars or protein shakes, this is much better."

The clone had probably never tasted real food before. The goal of his creators had been to make him grow as fast as possible without breaking his bones or reducing his muscle mass, so he must have always had a high-protein diet. Taste had probably been secondary and the food on the Stardestroyer was probably no better, because as far as Obi-Wan knew, clones were mainly fed on instant meals already in Republic times, because they could be provided in large numbers and were cheap. This probably hadn't changed much under the Empire.

A thought that triggered an unwelcome wave of sympathy in Obi-Wan. As much as he disliked the existence of the clone, he was a human being who, instead of a home where he would have been raised with love and patience, only knew the cold atmosphere of the clone factory. For the first time he managed to bring a smile to his face when he looked at the clone and let him know: "Eat your fill. We have enough."

"Thanks, Obi," the clone returned, grinning so familiarly that Obi-Wan's heart broke into a thousand pieces. It was a grin that shouldn't be there. that didn't belong on that face. Overwhelmed by his pain, Obi-Wan turned away and began to clean up in the hut, trying to find an excuse not to sit at the table with him, but in case the clone had noticed, he didn't say anything but finished breakfast together with Luke. As soon as they had emptied their plates, Luke was already on his feet again, grabbed the clone's hand and pulled him out of the hut to show him the Banthas. 

Relieved, Obi-Wan sat down on the bed and breathed deeply. Every look into the familiar face felt like a pile of shards in his stomach and not letting him realize how much this sight hurt him, cost him more strength than he had at the moment. He really needed to meditate urgently, so after a short moment he took off his outer robe, pulled out the mat under the bed and settled down. Although he could still hear the excited babbling of his son in the background, he still managed to relax enough to enter a meditative trance. Gratefully he felt the Force pouring into him, filling him like a vessel and he confidently opened himself to this steady stream and released all his negative feelings, worries and fears until he felt grounded enough to resume his routine. 

It surprised Obi-Wan when he left the hut after a while to see Anakin sitting in the shadow of the canopy. Apparently he had been so absorbed in his meditation that he hadn't felt his presence, but now it hit him with all its might. After the perfect rest the constant pain which Anakin sent out was like a blow in the stomach, nevertheless Obi-Wan said nothing when he sat down beside him and began to cut vegetables for the lunch. Perhaps he was mistaken, but he had the feeling that the sound of the respirator was louder than yesterday. As if the machine was struggling to oxygenate his lungs in the heat of the desert planet. Silently they watched their son playing with the clone as if he was a friend of the same age and Obi-Wan realized that he actually was. An overgrown child in an adult's body. A lamb on its way to the slaughterhouse and despite the heat, this thought managed to send goose bumps over his body.

"How is the ritual performed?" he finally asked through their mental connection.

"I must die and in doing so my soul must be prevented from uniting with the Force. It must be kept in the here and now by another force-sensitive person, so that I can change from my body into the body of the clone," Anakin explained so unconcernedly, as if he wasn't talking about his temporary passing.

Obi-Wan swallowed dry. "Does that mean you need me for this ritual?" he asked before reproachfully adding, "Is that why you came back to me?" Basically, he didn't want to believe that, but the sudden realization that he shouldn't just give his blessing for Anakin to take possession of this foreign body, but would have to play an active part in it, made him angry and upset at the same time.

Anakin's emotions boiled up at this reproach all the same. "You don't really believe that," he brusquely held up to him.

"I don't know what to believe," Obi-Wan replied desperately. "You want to use me to change into a new body and make me some kind of vice chancellor. It's too much for me." 

The anger faded as fast as it had come and gave way to a feeling of understanding and the wish for forgiveness for having put him in this situation. Just like earlier in the shuttle, Anakin placed his hand on Obi-Wan's forearm in a confidential gesture, but instead of calming down, the contact of the leather made him tremble despite the warmth. But although his former Padawan must have noticed it, he didn't pull his fingers back but waited until Obi-Wan had regained his composure. "You are the only one I would trust with my life, Master," Anakin finally confessed warmly.

How much Obi-Wan had longed to hear this word again from his former Padawan, but at the moment it was like salt in an open wound. "Please, don't do this," Obi-Wan pleaded harshly.

"What, to call you my Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes." It still hurt so much. The betrayal his former apprentice had committed against him by addressing another one with this title. A title that had always belonged only to Obi-Wan, just as there had always been only Anakin as his Padawan.

"But it is what I feel." With an almost scorching heat Anakin's power signature wrapped itself around Obi-Wan's, embraced it, interwove with it, urged it to merge with him. "I want to be with you as I was before. To love you like I used to do. With my body and my soul. I miss you", Anakin confessed and even in his thoughts his voice sounded pleadingly.

Immediately the words evoked the memory of the times, when Anakin's had made love to him through the Force and although these intimate moments had kept him sane, it was nevertheless only a weak imitation of how the sex between them had been before. How it had felt to be united with his body, his soul and his Force signature with Anakin. He had never felt so alive as in those moments when they had lost themselves in each other. Even now, years later, his body felt the echo of desire, so much so that Obi-Wan sighed involuntarily, "I miss you too."

XXXXXX

They spent the rest of the day in relative peace. Luke and the clone played with the animals and the mouse droid and explored the surrounding area together, while Obi-Wan took care of the plants, repaired a broken relay and cooked lunch from the greenhouse's vegetables together with a yoghurt sauce made from Bantha milk. For dessert they had berries and pudding, of which the clone shovelled three portions into himself before he too seemed to be satiated. Even the Stormtroopers got their share, because Obi-Wan could not agree that they were the only ones who didn't benefit from his kitchen skills, even though the men took their portion with them into the shuttle and ate in the galley. 

In the afternoon, Luke showed the clone how to catch the small lizards that basked on the rocks and Obi-Wan stuffed Luke's ripped pants. The whole time Anakin sat next to him and watched over the scenery in silence, but it was a pleasant silence that prevailed between them, while their Force signatures rubbed against each other again and again and enjoyed the closeness of the other. 

"I will leave tomorrow," Anakin finally explained, just when Obi-Wan had put the sewing kit aside. "Did you make up your mind? Will you come with me?"

Obi-Wan took his time before he said anything. Lost in thought he looked over to their son, who played with the clone so carefree, as if they had always been friends and also he himself had to admit that he could hardly imagine to let Anakin go again. Despite all differences the few time they had spent together since he had landed on Tatooine had only made him realize how empty his life had been without him. Yet he would not make a decision until he was absolutely sure. 

"I want to be with you tonight after Luke's asleep," he finally said. "I want to see you without the mask before I make my choice."

Immediately, Obi-Wan felt the reluctance in Anakin flare up. The fear of being rejected and to show himself so vulnerable was huge, just like the shame about his disfigured appearance, but Obi-Wan sent encouraging and loving impulses to him through their connection, so that Anakin finally tightened visibly and agreed: "There is no bed in my chamber, but you can stay with me until the sedation pulls me under."

XXXXXX

Although the suggestion came from him, Obi-Wan was extremely tense at dinner. Even though he had a rough idea of what to expect, he was afraid of losing his composure in the face of the severe injuries. Nevertheless, he was determined to go through with it. He just had to see him without all the layers of his suit. Had to make sure how much of Anakin was still to be found in this destroyed body. Despite the nervous feeling in his stomach he forced himself to eat at least a little bit before he changed Luke's clothes and prepared him for the night.

"Da, can Ani stay with me tonight?" Hopefully, the boy looked up at him while Obi-Wan washed his face and hands. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We don't have another bed", Obi-Wan dismissed the wish of his son so that Luke began to sulk disappointedly before Anakin suggested to them: "You could all sleep together in the shuttle. There are two empty beds in the cabin."

"Oh, yes! May I, Da? Please!" Luke begged immediately and although Obi-Wan wasn't really eager to sleep in the same room as the clone, he finally agreed. Happily the boy left with the clone in tow and Anakin went ahead too while Obi-Wan cleaned up the kitchen, then he followed them and made sure that Luke was in good hands before he gave him a good night kiss and accompanied Anakin into his chamber. 

The air was filled with the smell of the disinfectants and Obi-Wan's heart beat up to his throat while Anakin lay down on the stretcher in the middle of the room. Their bond vibrated full of nervous tension as a hydraulic hissing could be heard and a medidroid removed first the helmet and then the mask. Involuntarily Obi-Wan held his breath before his gaze fell on Anakin's face. Neither hair, nor eyebrows or eyelashes had remained to his former Padawan and the burns disfigured his formerly beautiful face beyond recognition, but his eyes were still the same, although the iris was now yellow instead of blue, as Obi-Wan was used to. His gaze was clear when his eyes found those of Obi-Wan, and there was so much written in them that his former Master had a lump in his throat. A external respirator was connected to an opening in Anakin's neck, so that he had to be separated from his vocoder, but he communicated with Obi-Wan anyway without words. 

The systems in his suit went down so that they could be maintained and the pain which emanated from Anakin afterwards was so strong that Obi-Wan's eyes swam in tears. Piece by piece the remaining suit was opened to reveal further destroyed skin and scarred, burned tissue. Infusion tubes were connected to accesses in Anakin's collarbone and connected him to the dialysis machine. A medidroid docked a syringe with nutrient fluid to a tube that led through the abdominal wall directly into his stomach, providing him with all the necessary supplies, while another droid changed the bag at his artificial bowel exit. Anakins body was a wreck, one could not call it anything else. Hardly still alive and reduced to the few essential functions, which the machines could not take over. 

To see his former Padawan like this was more than Obi-Wan could bear. Overwhelmed by a sudden weakness, his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to his knees beside the strecher, while tears that he could no longer hold back ran from his eyes. They were bitter tears that he cried for the man he loved like no other. It was one thing to know that Anakin suffered pain, but to see the extent of his injuries was quite another. Gently he felt Anakin's cybernetic hand in his hair as he gave him comfort, although it should have been Obi-Wan's task to comfort him, but Force help him, he just wasn't able to do that. Obi-Wan was shaken to the core and he sent impulses of desperation and shame through their bond, which Anakin answered despite the pain with love and warmth, until the droids injected medicine and tranquilizers, which made Anakins thoughts slow and sluggish within moments. Not much longer and he would forget his pain at least temporarily in the merciful embrace of unconsciousness. But still he fought against drifting into the drug introduced slumber. He would not sleep until he had received an answer. 

"Will you come with me?" he sent through their connection and in that moment, Obi-Wan knew with all his heart that there could only be one answer to that. Even though the thing with the clone still gave him a headache, he couldn't part with Anakin again. He would stay with him and - if it was the will of the Force - bring him back into the light.

"Yes," he said, still trembling with emotions, taking Anakin's hand and squeezing it firmly. "Luke and I will come with you."

Despite the rapid loss of consciousness Obi-Wan felt the relief and the love, which his former Padawan sent back, then Anakin's hand went limp in his and he lost the fight against sleep. Nevertheless Obi-Wan remained squatting beside the stretcher for some minutes with Anakin's hand in his and listened to the sound of the respirator before he pulled himself up and left the chamber.

XXXXXX

The cabin lay in a gentle half-darkness before him, when Obi-Wan entered, only over the head part of one of the bunks a weak light burned. Nevertheless, he recognized at first sight that Luke had left his bed and had crawled under the blanket of the clone. Sleeping soundly, his son lay next to his new best friend, as if they had known each other forever and the clone seemed content too, while his left arm dangled over the edge of the bed and he had put the other arm on Luke. For a long moment, Obi-Wan stood next to the bunk and struggled with himself whether he should bring the boy back to his own bed, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to separate him from the clone. 

His heart grew heavy as he first caressed his son's blond hair before he hesitantly put a hand on the clone's cheek to feel the warmth radiating from his body. Unconsciously, the clone leaned into the touch and muttered something incomprehensible in his sleep, so that Obi-Wan jerked in panic and pulled back quickly as if he had been burned. His fingers trembled so hard that he needed a moment to calm down, before he turned away and changed his clothes for the night. But even when he lay in bed in his underclothes a little later, the thoughts didn't stop from whirling around in his head. Still he could feel the soft skin of the clone on his fingertips and saw Anakin's painful look, so that unwanted tears came to his eyes again. Overwhelmed by his feelings Obi-Wan cried as softly as possible not to wake the others, until there were no tears left and the emotional exhaustion put him into a restless slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the amazing feedback. I can't believe we already got so far and there's still so much to come, so please stay with me :-)

The next morning Obi-Wan got up before everyone else in the shuttle. Even Luke, who was usually the first one awake, was still sleeping peacefully cuddled up to the clone when his father went into the bathroom, freshened up and got dressed before he started his morning meditation. Only when he felt the Force pulsing in harmony within himself, he left the cabin and went to the ramp, which was guarded by two Stormtroopers as usual. Obi-Wan greeted the men a litte akward, who returned the greeting respectfully, then he went out into the still young morning. The twin suns had just risen and the air was pleasantly cool, but that wouldn't last much longer, so he wasted no time but started emptying the vaporators, feeding the animals and milking the Bantha cow before watering the plants in the greenhouse. Most likely he would never see any of this again, but nevertheless he wanted to leave everything in good condition. 

When Obi-Wan was about to prepare breakfast, his son finally joined him. His hair was still tousled from sleep, but as always, he woke up with a healthy appetite, so that he immediately started eating as if he hadn't had anything for days. With an expression of deep affection, Obi-Wan watched him eat while he, too, ate his breakfast before he tried to prepare Luke carefully for the fact that they would leave their home today maybe forever, but of course, the boy didn't understand the consequences of this decision. All he heard was that for the first time he was going to fly in a real spaceship, so he rushed head over heels to tell Ani about it as soon as he had finished his breakfast. 

Sighing, his father cleared away the dirty dishes. Although the clone hadn't shown up until the end of the meal, Obi-Wan still put a portion on the table before he left his hut and took the Banthas one by one from their pasture and tied them to the speeder. Just as he was about to tie the rope around the calf's neck to the speeder, he heard the heavy steps of Anakin's boots on the ramp. 

"You are taking the animals away?" Obi-Wan heard the voice of his former Padawan in his head.

"I'll give them to the Lars family," Obi-Wan explained as he checked the knots. "Of course I could just release them, but I'm sure your stepbrother and his wife could have use of them."

"Then I will come with you," Anakin decided immediately, but his former Master just shook his head. "It would not be good for them to see you like this. They don't know anything about your fall, but think you're dead, and it would be better if it stayed this way."

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's resistance clearly through their bond, but his former apprentice was smart enough to know he was right. As much as he would have liked to visit his mother's grave, which was located next to the farm, he knew that his appearance would only cause chaos. It was one thing to come to Obi-Wan, but it was quite another to do so with his step-family. His former Master had always been able so see under all the layers where Anakin hid his true self. Not only because of their bond he knew him far better than any other one. But the members of the Lars family had no connection to the Force. All they would see was a terrifying black monster. 

"Then take your lightsaber with you and take care of yourself," Anakin finally said reluctant after a long moment of silence.

"I will," Obi-Wan replied, "and you look after Luke. I'll be back soon."

Since he made only slow progress with the Banthas, the way to the farm of the Lars family took almost two hours. Owen, who worked outside, was visibly surprised to see him, but asked him nicely into their dwelling, which was bigger than Obi-Wan's hut, but not much more comfortable. The life of a moisture farmer was hard and not very lucrative, but the Lars somehow managed to get by. Inside they were welcomed by Beru and also Anakin's stepfather Cliegg, who hardly left the house because of his handicap, didn't miss the opportunity to welcome Obi-Wan. Visitors were rare in the wasteland, so that every interruption of the everyday life was a welcome change, but as much as Obi-Wan would have liked to take the time to talk with the Lars in detail, he knew that Anakin waited for his return. Therefore he only told them that he would leave the planet for an indefinite time and give them the animals as a gift. He also told them about his greenhouse and asked them to get whatever they needed, including the speeder. The Lars family was reluctant to accept these gifts. They were completely overwhelmed by his generosity, but Obi-Wan assured them that it was in his best interest when they took care of his animals and plants and he did not need to worry about them dying in the heat of the desert planet. Nevertheless, they promised him that if he ever returned to Tatooine, he would get his property back from them at any time. Only when Obi-Wan agreed, they were ready to let him go with a thousand thanks. 

Without the animals Obi-Wan made the trip back to the hut in half the time. Nevertheless, he could feel Anakin's impatience even before he reached the shuttle. Like a black statue his former Padawan stood in the opening when he returned and sent questioning impulses through their bond, which Obi-Wan answered with the assurance that everything was alright. The Lars were fine and Obi-Wan could only hope that it stayed that way. It wasn't much that Obi-Wan finally took from his life on Tatooine, when he returned to his hut one last time. His lightsaber and their robes, as well as Luke's mouse droids, and their supplies to make sure his son didn't have to live on energy bars, that was all he took. He looked around one last time before he left the barren room and said goodbye to his life on Tatooine. It had been a poor life, but he had mastered it, yet he would not miss the scorching heat and the deadly sandstorms. 

Anakin stood still in the opening of the shuttle, when Obi-Wan climbed up the ramp and he felt the uncertainty and the tension which emanated from him, as if he was afraid that his former Master changed his mind in the last moment. But Obi-Wan radiated a determined calmness as he accompanied his former Padawan into the cockpit of the shuttle, where Luke and the clone were already seated in the passenger seats with their seat belts fastened. Their son almost vibrated with excitement, when the engines of the machine started, hardly that Anakin and Obi-Wan had taken place, then the shuttle rose into the air. The hut appeared smaller and smaller through the transpirasteel window until it was no more than a pinhead in the white sand of the desert. Nevertheless Obi-Wan couldn't turn his eyes away, until he felt the cool fingers of Anakin's gloves on the back of his hand and his Force signature which wrapped itself warmly around Obi-Wan's own. It was the right decision, this gesture seemed to express, together we will make it. And Obi-Wan sent a prayer of hope into the Force that they were right with this attitude.

After the many years on Tatooine, flying was even worse for Obi-Wan than it had been before. Although the shuttle was controlled by a pilot and not Anakin, his stomach was in turmoil from the turbulence of the launch. The ship swayed and trembled as it rose ever higher, so that Obi-Wan first became pale and then green in the face, before he apologized to withdraw temporarily. Luke, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the shaking and bucking of the ship, on the contrary, he even seemed to enjoy it. With shining eyes he looked through the window down to his home planet, like he wanted to absorb every detail completely. 

"What did you expect?" Anakin's voice asked amused on Obi-Wan's surprised reaction. "He is my son. Not much longer and he can start working on his first pod racer."

According to what Obi-Wan knew, Anakin had not been much older when he had started at the races. Still, the mere thought of their son ever getting into one of these deadly vehicles caused a fit of panic in Obi-Wan. "May the Force protect us from this," he replied with a sigh, just as the shuttle fell into an air hole and dropped several meters. Reflexively, Obi-Wan clawed his hands into one of the consoles so as not to fall before he hurriedly left the cockpit to go to the on-board toilet. He had the unmistakable feeling that his breakfast wouldn't stay down much longer.

The flight to the Stardestroyer lasted four hours, in which Luke did not stop asking his father all the questions, which came to his mind, while Anakin answered patiently and the clone hung spellbound at his lips. Only when the dreadnought was already visible through window, Obi-Wan appeared again in the cockpit. Still pale, but not as greenish as before, he sat back on his seat and watched the 'Executor' approaching inexorably. The Stardestroyer was really an impressive ship. Like a dark shadow, it grew larger and larger until it took up the entire viewport and still they were nowhere near within its range. Involuntarily, Obi-Wan got goose bumps. This had been the emperor's flagship. Darth Sidious ship, with which he had sent Vader off to spread fear and terror in the galaxy. Even though the informations that had reached Tatooine had been sparse, everything Obi-Wan heard had been a collection of pure abominations. 

Never again, Obi-Wan swore to himself. Anakin might still be a Sith, but he would never allow the darkness within him to take over again. He would sooner kill them both.

Another hour passed until the flight control assigned a deck for them to land on, then everything happened very fast. At first, the opening in the Stardestroyer's hull was just a small, glowing crack in the grey durasteel shell, but as they aimed for it, it got bigger and bigger until their shuttle was bathed in the bright light and they landed safely on the flight deck. Thank the Force. Relieved Obi-Wan loosened the seat belt, but his hands were still so shaky from the remainder of the adrenalin that he left it to Anakin to unbuckle their son likewise. With a queasy feeling in the stomach he fetched the bag with their belongings from the cabin, before he met with the others at the hatch exactly in the moment when the ramp was extended. Respectfully the Stormtroopers stood on both sides of the opening as Anakin walked past them, with Obi-Wan, Luke and the clone following at a reasonable distance. 

The sight they were presented with as soon as they entered the ramp was truly breathtaking. A sea of white armor stood in line, while the officers in gray uniforms had positioned themselves in front of their troops to welcome their emperor. Obi-Wan estimated that there were at least a few hundred Stormtroopers, if not more, waiting for them, but still, they almost lost themselves on the flight deck, which was so huge that their hut would probably have fit more than a hundred times into it. Apart from their shuttle, a good dozen TIE-X1 turbo-star fighters were parked there, as well as at least as many ETA-2 interceptors, TIE space superiority fighters and TIE bombers. But it was not only the ships that gave Obi-Wan goose bumps. He immediately felt the dark side of the Force emanating from the Stardestroyer. Sidious may be dead, but his influence was still strong here. Instinctivly, he grasped his son's hand tighter while his other hand rested on the handle of his lightsaber, even though Luke's Force signature pulsed more excited than worried. Open-minded and curious as his nature was, he knew no fear of the unknown. To him, it all seemed like an adventure, but Obi-Wan could still remember the last encounter with the former clone soldiers of the Republic, so he thought it better to stay alert.

Satisfied by the display of strength of his imperial army, Anakin marched down the ramp before he made an appointment with his officers for a later time, then he dismissed them and headed off towards the turbolift, his family and two royal guards in tow. A short ride in the elevator later, they entered the floor where his quarters were located, but they had to walk along seemingly endless durasteel corridors, before they finally reached them. Every now and then they encountered stormtroopers again, who immediately stood to attention when their emporer approached them.

"How many of them are here?" Obi-Wan dared to ask when they had passed another patrol.

"In about 9700," Anakin replied briefly. 

Since they had arrived at the 'Executor', they had hardly spoken three sentences with each other and Obi-Wan noticed that his former Padawan was completely elsewhere with his mind. Probably he was already thinking what he would tell the members of his high command about their presence. Even though he was the emporer he owned them an explanation for having a jedi and a child in his company. Still, there was one question Obi-Wan wanted to ask here and now. "Are they all clones?"

"No," Anakin returned. "There are also other recruits among them." 

'Slaves,' it popped into Obi-Wan's mind. He had heard enough rumors about how the empire was recruiting its soldiers, but that was a subject for another time, so he asked instead, "What about the former members of the 501st and 212th divisions?"

"Sidious had them eliminated after they had carried out Order 66," Anakin explained, and Obi-Wan thought he felt a dull pain in their bond. "He didn't trust them enough so he made sure they wouldn't turn on him eventually." Although Obi-Wan had feared such a thing, he too felt a stab in his heart at the knowledge that their units had been killed. It was not the clones' fault they had gone evil. Thanks to the chip in their head, they had no choice. 

The door to Anakin's quarters lay at the end of a corridor, but it didn't seem to be different from the others on this level, except that it seemed to be secured with a code, which didn't represent an obstacle for Anakin, though. On a movement of his hand the door moved to the side, so that they could enter one after the other. However the royal guards remained outside to Obi-Wan's relief. Already in the anteroom the Jedi Master could clearly sense that it wasn't Sidious's old rooms that Anakin had moved into, because the Force signature in them was exclusively that of his former Padawan. Nevertheless, the quarters were spacious and worthy of an emperor. Besides a regeneration and a meditation chamber for Anakin's needs, there were two bedrooms, a living area, a bathroom and a kitchen, although Obi-Wan was sure that there was an officers' mess in the Stardestroyer which would have provided them with food. 

As if he had read his thoughts Anakin's voice in his head said in this moment: "I had the rooms arranged for you. I thought you would like the opportunity to cook for yourself, like we did in our quarters at the temple."

It was fond memories that rose in Obi-Wan at this mention. Although they were mostly simple dishes he had prepared for himself and his Padawan and not to be compared to a meal at Dex's, the meals they had shared in their quarters had always been a wonderful opportunity to spend time together and to exchange ideas undisturbed. "My attempts have become much better since then," Obi-Wan replied with a touch of pride.

Although he couldn't see Anakin's melancholic smile, it was to be heard in every single word, when he replied: "In the meantime I wouldn't care if they were your burnt Bantha steaks. I miss being able to eat something. Sometimes I even dream about it."

Obi-Wan said nothing on it, but his Force signature sympathetically stroked against that of his former Padawan when his attention was suddenly distracted by a loud cry of their son. Immediately Obi-Wan set out in search of the child, but when he found Luke in the second bedroom, he was relieved to discover that it had been only a sound of joy. With a grin from one ear to the other, the boy sat next to the clone between mountains of toys and couldn't decide which one to pick up first. "Da, look!" he shouted enthusiastically and pointed to the models of spaceships and speeders, Banthas, Rancors, Tauntauns and other animals. 

"Yes, my little one. I see it," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. For Luke, whose mouse droid had been his only real toy, apart from the Banthas and a few homemade building blocks, his new room had to be heaven on earth. On the ceiling of the room were lamps in the shape of star constellations that shone in different colors and one of the beds seemed to be modeled after a speeder. A second bed, which Obi-Wan assumed was meant for Lea, had the shape of a huge flower. 

With a sigh, Obi-Wan turned to his former Padawan who had stepped into the room behind him. "You spoil him," he said with a soft rebuke in his voice. 

"And if so," Anakin returned unimpressed, "I haven't been able to be with him for almost three years, so it won't harm him to learn what abundance means."

As if to emphasize his words, he closed the gap to his former Master and took Obi-Wan's rough hands in his own. Using his cybernetic thumbs, he drew little circles on the back of his hands as if to say, 'You both deserve it, after all you've been through.' But before he could say a word to him, his commlink chimed, reminding him that he had to go to the briefing with his officers.

"I have to go to the conference room and the bridge, but I won't stay long," Anakin promised before he let go of Obi-Wan's hands. 

Obi-Wan just nodded, even if he would have preferred not to be left behind in the unfamilar rooms, then Anakin turned away and left the quarters. Since Luke played completely self-forgotten with the clone and his new toys, Obi-Wan went back into the living area and looked through the large transpirasteel window out into the blackness of space.  
'How many parsecs may Alderaan be from here?' he wonderered. Anakin had mentioned in the shuttle that they would probably reach the system tomorrow. It had been many years since Obi-Wan had last been there, but still he could clearly remember the beauty of the planet: Appenza Peak, the Istabith Falls and of course not to forget the capital Aldera with the Palace of Alderaan. On the one hand, he was looking forward to seeing Bail Organa again, but he was also afraid of it. How should he explain to him what had happened between him and Anakin? How would the senator react to them? How should he convince him to accept Anakin's offer and what would happen if he refused? Lots of questions to which Obi-Wan had no answer. 

A shiver ran down his spine and it was not only because of the worries that preoccupied him that he froze. In fact, Obi-Wan realized that the tempered air in the Stardestroyer's rooms was too cold for him. Obviously, his body needed some more time before he got used to the cold of the spaceships after Tatooine's heat. As if on command, arms suddenly wrapped around him and a body snuggled against his from behind. 

"You are freezing. I will warm you." At first, Obi-Wan was petrified to hear the clone's voice, then he wiggled free from his embrace and turned around to face the man. Ani's blue eyes looked large in the shadow of the bright light that illuminated him from behind, giving his hair a hue of dark caramel.

Obi-Wan had to swallow hard. Good Force help me. "No, I'm all right," he gave back harshly.

The clone's expression was uncertain as he looked at him and Obi-Wan felt his Force signature trying to poke at this mind, but since they did not share a bond, it was easy for the Jedi Master to block his attempts. "You don't need to fear me," said Ani, who clearly misinterpreted the raising of his shields.

If it was only fear, Obi-Wan could have lived with it, but the feelings inside his heart went far beyond that. "I don't," he returned and tried to end the conversation by going to his bag he had left on the sofa. Without looking at the clone, he opened the clasp, took out his cloak and pulled it over his robe. But Ani was not so easily discouraged. "Why don't you like me?" he demanded to know as he stood beside him.

By the Force, he was too close again. Way too close. For a short moment, Obi-Wan closed his eyes to gather himself, before he replied: "It is not true that I don't like you. It's just ..." How could he make the clone understand the feelings that were overwhelming him? Obi-Wan felt completely lost. He just couldn't say it. Not to him.

But even without a connection, the clone seemed to know what was on his mind. "Because I wear his face?" he asked innocently.

The tone of his voice suggested that Ani didn't seem to mind but Obi-Wan was horrified at the thought that the clone knew about it. "You know?" he asked and his own voice sounded strange in his ears.

"You forget that I know his memories," Ani replied, and in his eyes Obi-Wan could read that he knew far more than the Jedi Master would like. "I know I was cloned from his cells and I'm sorry if the sight of me hurts you.“

A huge lump seemed to lodge in his throat when Obi-Wan returned, "It's not your fault."

"But it's not yours either," the clone replied, taking a step towards Obi-Wan and raising his hand as if to touch his cheek, but before it could happen, the Jedi Master retreated. 

"I... I... have to unpack," Obi-Wan blurted out, then grabbed the bag with one hand and fled the room without looking back. Only when he had closed the door of his bedroom, he dared to stop. His heart beat up to his throat and his hands trembled so much that Obi-Wan had to lean against the wall for a moment to calm down. 

'It's okay. Nothing happened,' he calmed himself. And it would never happen anything, Obi-Wan would see to that. Still, he would need to show the clone his place in case he got too close to him again. He might look like Anakin, but he wasn't him, and Obi-Wan wouldn't let himself transfer his feelings for his former Padawan to the clone.

Now that he was already here, Obi-Wan decided to actually put away his clothes after he was able to control himself again. The wardrobe in the room was so big that it took up almost an entire wall, and when Obi-Wan opened it, he was surprised to find that there were already clothes in it. Even without the black suit, which secured his survival, Anakin had always preferred darker colors contrary to Obi-Wan, therefore it was to be assumed that the clothes were meant for his former Master: Trousers and tunics in earth colors, underwear, a cloak, but no robes - which probably was no coincidence, but rather a message to Obi-Wan: the Jedi are no more, so deal with it. Nevertheless Obi-Wan was reluctant to bend to Anakin's will and give up the usual clothes. Then he would just stay with his robes he had brought from Tatooine. After he was finished with stowing away his few clothes, Obi-Wan also took a look at the rest of the room.

Just like the other one this room had a window into space too, even if it was not as large as the one in the living area. The bed covered with dark laundry was wide, clearly meant for more than one person, although Anakin would never sleep in it in his present condition. For the time being only Obi-Wan would lie in it, which reminded him involuntarily that it would be the first time he wouldn't sleep with Luke in the same room. Melancholy filled his heart at this thought, but now that they weren't alone anymore, it would inevitably happen that they wouldn't be as close as before. Luke now had Anakin and the clone and didn't need him anymore like he had done on Tatooine, where Obi-Wan had been the only one in his life and Luke had been Obi-Wan's everything too. 

It would be very lonely alone in the large bed, so much was certain, until one day in the future the moment would come when he would wake up next to Anakin, after he had transfered his soul into the body of the clone, but not only since the events of today Obi-Wan didn't know whether he should long for this day or be afraid of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my, even though the clone seems to be like a child in many ways, he is clearly attracted to Obi-Wan. I don't know what you think, but this makes the whole situation even more complicated for Obi-Wan. And what will Anakin say, if he finds out?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really gave me a headache, even though I was finally able to use a phrase that's been stuck in my head forever: "You are so blind, Master. You really have no idea how easy it is to fall in love with you."  
> Lovely, isn't it? Even though the occasion when it's said, is not a happy one. But I go ahead of things. Just read and enjoy ;-)

For minutes Anakin's cybernetic fingers lay limp in his, while Obi-Wan listened to the steady sounds of the respirator. The equipment in the regeneration chamber on board of the Stardestroyer seemed substantially more extensive than that of the shuttle, with more complicated machines whose cables and tubes with differently colored liquids made it possible for Anakin's wasting body to live another day. After his resistance at the first time Obi-Wan had been more than only a little surprised, when his former Padawan expressed in the evening the timid desire not to be alone, when he was put into an artificial sleep for the night, but apparently the time, in which Obi-Wan had attended this terrible procedure had led to the fact that Anakin had overcome his shame to show himself to his former Master in this crippled, burned condition. 

Instead, Obi-Wan felt reminded of the time when his former Padawan had been a child and sought refuge in his Master's room at night because a thunderstorm or a nightmare kept him from sleeping. Although he could feel how much the boy longed for the security his Master radiated, the fear of granting too much closeness to his apprentice kept Obi-Wan from letting Anakin sleep in his bed. All Obi-Wan had granted him was to sit at Anakin's side and to hold his hand until his Padawan fell back into sleep. Later then, when Anakin grew up and the shame to ask for this comfort became stronger, Obi-Wan had offered him in such cases a shared meditation or they had drunk tea together until the morning dawn, everything to avoid any attechement beyond their training bond. If Obi-Wan had only known how their relationship would develop one day, then he could have saved them both much time and sleepless nights by simply letting Anakin sleep in his bed, like he did with Luke since he was born.

After he had made sure that Anakin really slept, he carefully put his mechanical fingers on the stretcher, then Obi-Wan stood up and left the regeneration chamber. From the long kneeling on the floor his legs were completely stiff, so that he stretched his limbs a few times before he looked as quietly as possible into the children's room. Surrounded by half a dozen toys, Luke lay in the middle of his bed in the glow of the emergency lighting and slept soundly. His childlike consciousness sent peaceful impulses into the Force, while he held the figure of a Bantha firmly pressed to himself. Probably it reminded him of their animals on Tatooine and Obi-Wan too thought for a moment of the cow, the bull and the calf and he hoped they were doing well at the Lars' before he stepped to Luke's bed, moved the toys a little to one side to make room for the child and then covered his son properly once more. Luke sighed softly, but immediately went back to sleep, so that Obi-Wan merely pressed his lips gently onto his son's fair hair before finally turning away.

Thanks to the Force, even the clone seemed to be asleep. For lack of alternatives, he had been temporarily assigned the bed intended for Leia, but his elongated adult body was a good head too big for the cot, so his legs dangled over the frame. Since the thing between them Obi-Wan had avoided the clone as far as possible and he was glad that Anakin seemed to be busy with enough other things not to notice Obi-Wan's tension in their bond. The situation was complicated enough anyway without having to explain himself to his former Padawan. Shortly before Obi-Wan had reached the door, Ani turned to the other side, mumbling softly to himself, but the words were too weak for the Jedi Master to make sense of them. Quickly he slipped out of the room and covered the few meters to his own bedroom, where he closed the door behind him. The tiredness stuck to him like a second skin, so he immediately took off his boots, cape, robe, tunic and leggings before he lay down to bed in his undergarments. But the unfamiliar sounds the Stardestroyer made and the strange smell the pillows gave off made sure that it took a long time until Obi-Wan finally fell into a dreamless slumber.

XXXXXX

In the first moment Obi-Wan didn't know where he was when he suddenly woke up from his sleep. The mattress under him felt strange and the room didn't smell like their hut on Tatooine. Only the view to the window, through which he could make out the blackness of space, brought back the memories. They were on the Executor, the flagship of Anakin's fleet, on their way to Alderaan. Following a habit, Obi-Wan sent the Force out, feeling the hundred thousand lives that were on the Stardestroyer like fireflies in a dark night, but although few of them were in harmony with themselfes, he could see no reason why he had woken up. The lights were still in night mode and the muffled vibration caused by the ship's hyperdrive was more reassuring than alarming. 

Only when he focused his senses on his immediate surroundings did he realize that he was no longer alone in the room. Close to him, but not so close that he touched him, his son was sleeping, still holding the Bantha figure in his arms. Obviously the strange surroundings had been too scary for him in the night after all, so that he had made his way to his father in search of protection and security. It almost seemed as if Obi-Wan was the safe haven for his two men, without which they couldn't find their way to sleep. A feeling of infinite warmth and love flickered in his chest as he moved closer to the sleeping child and in a protective gesture put his arm over Luke's slender body. As before, the boy sighed softly before relaxing once more, his face resting against Obi-Wan's shoulder. His father responded with a soothing hum deep from his chest, then buried his face in Luke's hair and breathed in the smell of sand and sun and animals that still clung to the boy and was so familar, that this time Obi-Wan fell asleep without a problem.

XXXXXX

The planet Alderaan offered a wonderful, peaceful sight from space. In contrast to the bright yellow and beige of Tatooine's deserts, the cool blue of the oceans together with the green of the forests and the brown of the mountains formed a wonderfully vivid play of colours. In fact, it was one of the most beautiful planets Obi-Wan had ever been to, and if the Force was with them, he hoped that their visit would be under a good omen.

Although Obi-Wan found it hard to leave Luke behind on the ship, it was the better decision not to take him and the clone to the talk with the Senator. Instead, Anakin and Obi-Wan himself were merely accompanied by the pilot and the four members of the Imperial Guard as they made their way to Aldera in a shuttle. Anakin had informed him already at the previous evening that Bail Organa had agreed to receive the emperor in the company of a negotiator, but his former Padawan had kept quiet about the fact that it was Obi-Wan. He didn't dare to judge whether this was an advantage or would make the senator rather suspicious. Although he had got to know Bail Organa as a level-headed man, he knew about Anakin's difficult temperament and if the situation got out of control, he wanted to know Luke as far away as possible. 

The flight was a more or less silent affair. Both men were more than conscious of the importance of this visit and the tension was almost to be grasped with the hands, while Obi-Wan saw their destination coming closer through the transpirasteel window of the cockpit. Already from a distance he could make out the snow-covered mountains in whose valley the city of Aldera was located. The water of a lake, whose name he had forgotten, but in which he had once swum as a young man, shone blue in the bright sun. Only now did he realize that it must be summer in the capital, probably the most beautiful season on the planet. Snow-white, the rounded facades of the buildings glistened in the sunlight as they approached the palace. As far as Obi-Wan knew, the imposing, multi-storey building was more than seven hundred years old. Numerous merlons and towers decorated its front so that it looked as if it had been taken directly from one of the fairy tales Obi-Wan told his son to fall asleep.

When the hatch of the shuttle opened, as soon as they had reached the landing platform, they were already expected. Of course the royal guard had already received many important guests, nevertheless their nervousness was clearly visible, when Obi-Wan stepped beside Anakin's imposing, black dressed figure into their center. Together with their own bodyguards, who surrounded them armed to the teeth, the guards led them into the interior of the palace. Right behind the door they got into a turbolift, which rushed down into one of the towers, but that was just the beginning of their journey. There had been stories about the palace that told of thieves losing their minds trying to get into it and then escape, for it was like a labyrinth. Again and again they had to climb stairs, only to descend again a few minutes later at another place, before they walked through countless, winding corridors, until after what felt like an eternity they finally reached the royal reception room of the guest wing. 

While the guards took position in front of the doors and their bodyguards positioned themselves inside the room, servants handed them refreshments and small snacks, which of course only Obi-Wan could accept, but his stressed stomach didn't feel like eating or drinking at the moment. Instead, he immediately went to the window and threw a glance outside. Obi-Wan had been here before and knew therefore that from here one had a great view of the large square of Aldera. To his relief, the city seemed to have changed very little, at least from a distance, since he had last been here, but even in the Outer Rim he had heard about the anti-Galactic Empire demonstrations that had taken place in the streets not too long ago. Silently Anakin stepped beside him, but Obi-Wan couldn't say whether it was the same thoughts that occupied him or if he already thought about the discussion with the senator, because his former Padawan had closed the connection from his side as far as possible. 

Surprised Obi-Wan frowned, but he didn't get to ask Anakin for the reason for it, because in the next moment the doors opened already and Bail Organa appeared together with his bodyguards. The senator had always been an impressive appearance, the last years hadn't changed anything about that. By nature he had grown tall and had always been serious and dignified. In former times however he had towered over Anakin by several centimeters, but thanks to the cybernetic legs Anakin was meanwhile a few centimeters larger than he. Externally he did not seem to have changed much: His gray robe was simply cut as always, only his dark hair and beard had more gray in it than before and the wrinkles in his face had become deeper. A sign that the care for his people weighed heavily on his shoulders. 

Despite his cautiously neutral expression, the surprise at seeing Obi-Wan was clearly visible on his face for a moment before he regained control, but the unspoken question in his dark eyes remained. Obi-Wan had consciously chosen the robe of the Jedi for the visit, even though he knew that Anakin didn't like it, but even if the order was nothing more than a memory, it was what Obi-Wan had been almost all his life and especially in moments like these he needed the familiar robes to remember what he wanted to convey to the senator.

"Emperor. Master Kenobi." Bail Organa bowed his head politely when he approached his guests and sat down in an armchair before he offered them to do the same.

"Senator Organa. Thank you for seeing us." Obi-Wan couldn't help but shrudder while hearing Anakin's voice coming from the vocoder. Among themselves, they continued to communicate wordlessly and by the Force, he would probably never get used to the alien sound. As short as his reaction was, Organa had noticed it nevertheless, which earned him further irritated looks, while they sat down on the upholstered chairs opposite the senator.

"It's not as if I could refuse a meeting with the leader of the Galactic Empire," the senator replied coolly, before adding, "Congratulations on your new position, Lord Vader. Long live the emperor."

Nodding unmoved, Anakin noted the reluctantly given tribute before he began to explain his plan to create a new senate and appoint Organa as chancellor, but if he expected enthusiasm from the senator, he was disappointed. Obi-Wan could clearly feel the mistrust that the other man exuded in the Force. He did not trust Anakin, had seen with his own eyes the atrocities he had committed on Coruscant, and had witnessed the terror the Empire had spread ever since. Without Obi-Wan's intervention, they would achieve nothing here.

'Let me talk to him,' he therefore sent to Anakin through their connection and although he could feel how much his former Padawan was reluctant to rely on Obi-Wan's silver tongue as in the old days, this was the reason why he had taken him along. Because if anyone could convince Bail Organa, it would be the great negotiator Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Bail," he began, and he deliberately chose the familiar form of address that had once prevailed between them. They had been friends then, and Obi-Wan hoped that they would continue to be. "I know it's hard after all you've been through, but the Empire as you know it no longer exists. It fell with the death of Darth Sidious, and what's left of it may be dissolved after the new senate is formed if you agree to the terms."

Lost in thought, Bail Organa stroked his beard, a gesture Obi-Wan himself often used when pondering things before returning: "I admit, I don't understand what all this is about. Obi-Wan, how is it possible that you are here of your own free will? After everything that happened, after the Jedi were slaughtered like cattle, how can you be a negotiator for the emperor?"

Obi-Wan took a sip from the provided glass. He needed the respite to choose his words carefully. "The answer is as simple as it is complicated, my old friend. For love. It's true, Anakin and I had a relationship before he fell for the Dark Side and thanks to this love, after months in which I thought he was lost, I managed to reconnect with him again, which finally led to the fight against Darth Sidious. I know it is hard, but you have to trust me. I would not stand by his side if I did not believe he had changed for the better."

One look into Organa's eyes was enough to show him that he had missed his target. "The Obi-Wan I knew would never have gotten involved with his former Padawan," Organa returned shaking his head. "You may not see it but you have been corrupted by Vader or brainwashed or maybe both. Wake up Obi-Wan, the Empire does not change."

"But it does with your help," Obi-Wan made another attempt to get through to his old friend. "Believe me, my mind is clear and I am completely at peace with the Force. I believe in the vision of a peaceful future for the galaxy, and I believe we can achieve it together."

"Really?" replied the Senator bitterly. "You weren't here when the Stormtroopers of the Empire set whole planets on fire. You didn't see what they did to us. Where the hell were you?" 

It was too soon to tell Bail about his son. He didn't trust the senator enough for that either. He would save that for another day when the signs were more favourable, just as he had wrested the promise from Anakin not to use Leia as leverage as long as it could be avoided. "I will explain when the time is right, but not now. Today I just want you to consider our proposal.“

Determined, Bail Organa glared at the former Jedi Master "I will not be made a puppet of the Empire." 

Obi-Wan smiled softly. "No one expects you to. All I ask is that you consider the proposal." 

For a long moment it looked as if the senator didn't want to let this promise go by itself, but finally he nodded his head. "All right, I'll discuss it with my advisors," he decided, then he stood up to end the conversation. 

Obi-Wan could feel that Anakin wanted to do something stupid before his former Padawan had moved even one muscle. For the fact that his side of their connection had been completely sealed off at the beginning of the visit, the emotions exploded now. Everything in Anakin cried out to take what he wanted despite their agreement, to see his daughter whose proximity he could sense in the Force, but Obi-Wan warned him through their connection to keep to their agreement. It would be very unwise to tear up the ground they had just levelled with great effort. If Anakin had managed to resist the urge so long, he would be able to wait another day for Leia. They would return to Alderaan already tomorrow for further negotiations, until then Anakin would have to be content with releasing his longing into the Force. Obi-Wan could feel how Anakin clenched his teeth and let the darkness beat her cold claws into their bond, so that Obi-Wan trembled involuntarily, but in the end he obeyed Obi-Wan and let the senator go, although everything in him cried out to force Organa to bow to his power.

XXXXXX

After the imperial standard time, which applied on the Stardestroyer, it was already afternoon, when Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to their quarters. Since the clone didn't have the mental maturity to serve Luke as a caregiver, they had left their son in the care of a nanny droid, which however had not prevented that he had stuffed several energy bars into himself instead of a real lunch, so that his small body buzzed now so strong that he hardly knew where to go with his urge to move. Whether the clone had put him up to it and if he had filled his belly with it, too, could not be gotten out of the child, however, it was more than just a little suspicious that every trace of Anakin's copy was missing at their arrival.

"I'll take him with me to the bridge," Anakin decided, while their son hopped around them like he was out of control. "Let him see what he will inherit one day."

Under normal circumstances, Obi-Wan would have protested against letting Luke go to the Empire's command center, but the exuberant energy their son projected into their bond alone caused him headaches, and the conversation with Bail Organa and the ensuing conflict with his former Padawan had exhausted him emotionally to such an extent that he could not summon the energy to accompany them. His body was completely stiff from the constant tension and the Force within him was so in turmoil that he had difficulty keeping his thoughts under control. Luke for his part was so enthusiastic about the proposal to accompany his father on a tour through the giant Stardestroyer that he could hardly be stopped and where was the boy safer than in Anakin's proximity? Maybe it was quite good if they left, then Obi-Wan had perhaps the opportunity to meditate in peace about the events of the day and to release his agitated emotions into the Force.

As soon as Anakin had left the quarters with their son, Obi-Wan began to spread a blanket on the floor of the bedroom and to take off his boots and his outer robes until he was only dressed with the leggings and the undershirt. He could hardly wait to become one with the Force again. The conversation with Organa had caused memories of the Jedi's purge to haunt him in an endless loop. He saw the dead youglings, the burning temple, and his former Padawan like a deadly shadow over all. Images that let the cold creep deep into Obi-Wan's bones. 

"Yoka to bantha poodoo!"

Obi-Wan had been so deep in thought that he flinched in terror when he heard Anakin's voice in Huttense, distorted by the vocoder. An outcry followed the curse, then the Force around him suddenly became dark and cold. This did not bodes well. Immediately Obi-Wan was on his feet. The door to his bedroom was only ajar, but he could no longer tell if he had forgotten to close it or if someone had opened it. At the moment it didn't matter to him either, because when he reached it now, he saw the clone on the other side kneeling with Anakin like a threatening shadow looming over him. Angrily the Force flickered around them while the body of the clone was in the mental stranglehold of his Master. Ani fought desperately by clawing both hands into Anakin's cybernetic arm, which he held outstretched before him, but neither his physical strength nor his clumsy mental attempts to free himself showed any success. The young clone was no match for the trained Sith. Even if he succeeded in tearing off the prosthetic arm, he would still crush his windpipe. Already now Obi-Wan could clearly see how Ani's face became darker within seconds. His lips were almost purple from lack of oxygen and his eyes seemed to want to pop out of their sockets any moment. If he didn't do something immediately, Anakin would kill the clone in his rage and destroy the only chance for a rescue. Obi-Wan couldn't let that happen. 

Without hesitation he stepped next to his former Padawan and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Stop! What's gotten into you?! He is no more than a child!"

"He is old enough to stare at you and to develop very dirty thoughts", Anakin's voice roared in his head. Oh, so that's where the wind blew from. It wasn't that Obi-Wan was surprised by this revelation, but even if he didn't like the fact that the clone obviously desired him, it wasn't a reason to kill him, even if his former Padawan seemed to think otherwise. After all Obi-Wan's ungentle touch led to Anakin becoming aware of the consequences of his actions, so that he reluctantly let go of the clone. Immediately Ani began to cough and choke. Mucus and tears ran over his face and dripped on the ground, when he got trembling up on his legs as fast as he could and hurried to safety. 

But the situation had not been cleared up yet. Their previous argument on Alderaan over the kind of their procedure lingered still in Obi-Wan's bones, nevertheless he would not tolerate Anakin's outburst just like that. "If that's so, then it's your fault, because you confused him with your feelings for me," Obi-Wan reproached his former Padawan. 

"Oh yeah?" Anakin's voice in his head swayed between anger and disbelief before he finally continued. "You are so blind, Master. You really have no idea how easy it is to fall in love with you."

Irritated, Obi-Wan frowned, not sure if this statement was a compliment or an insinuation. "I don't know what you're alluding to, but I've done nothing to inspire his fantasies."

Even if he should have forgotten to close the door to his bedroom, this hadn't been an invitation to the clone to watch him, but Anakin's jealousy had always been one of his less pleasant qualities and since his fall, his possessive behavior had only become more pronounced. "Who knows, maybe you like the thought of being desired by him," Anakin insinuated with a cutting undertone. "Come on, be honest, Master, do you wish it? Do you dream of him kissing you like I kissed you?" 

"How dare you!“ The mental push Obi-Wan gave his former apprentice was so strong that Anakin stumbled and was thrown several meters back. The Force trembled and crackled around them, charged with hurt feelings and wounded pride. With a further thrust of the Force Obi-Wan threw the door closed, then he immediately activated the lock. He breathed heavily from the unusual effort and the shock of what Anakin had thrown at his head. How could he dare! How could he believe for even one second that Obi-Wan was capable of such a thing? After three years alone on Tatooine, which he had only survived because of Luke and the memory of Anakin.

The door rattled in its hinges, when cybernetic hands shook at it, while Anakin flooded their bond with the most different emotions at the same time. Confusion. Shame. Remorse. Despair. "Please, Master, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear it!" Just a moment ago had he sounded like a coldblooded Sith Lord, now it was the voice of his former Padawan who apologized and begged him to forgiveness, but this time he had gone too far. Obi-Wan would not give in so easily. 

"Remember one thing," he replied bitterly. "The clone was your idea, yours alone, and I would rather die than be kissed by him. Now get out of my thoughts!" With these words Obi-Wan raised the shields on his side of the connection, while at the same time he concentrated on the door of the bedroom to resist the attacks from the outside with help of the Force, thus locking Anakin out physically and mentally.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My real life is rather buisy at the moment. I really pushed myself hard to finish this chapter today, so I hope I didn't miss any major errors. As usual I really love to hear your thoughts so please feel free to leave me some feedback :-)

If Obi-Wan had gone through less in his life, he might have be startled when Anakin stepped out of a badly lit corner of the hallway just at the moment when Obi-Wan left his bedroom in the early hours of the day cycle. Since he still kept his side of their bond still closed, he had not been able to feel the presence of his former Padawan, but when they were physically close again now, Anakin pressed against it with all his might. He demanded so vehemently entrance into Obi-Wan's mind to be able to communicate with him on a mental level that the Jedi Master didn't have the strength to resist and reluctantly lowered his shields, although he still hadn't forgiven him the scene from the previous day. In fact Obi-Wan had lain awake for hours while he pondered how he could have prevented this derailment without coming to a conclusion. Now he was tired and his head ached, which didn't become any better by Anakin's attack. The first thing that reached him from his former Padawan was pain. Raw and unrestrained and even stronger than Anakin usually gave of and at the same time there was an exhaustion reaching down to the bones, so that Obi-Wan couldn't help wondering if Anakin had rested even one minute that night and had received the necessary medical treatments in the regeneration chamber.

But before Obi-Wan could express his concern about Anakin's condition, the voice of his former Padawan already filled his head. "I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. Please, you must forgive me. Don't leave me. I love you. I need you. I can't bear this state without you."

The sheer desperation with which Anakin bombarded him combined with the physical pain made Obi-Wan's headache increase and he had the feeling that his skull was about to burst, yet he tried to radiate calm and warmth when he took his former apprentice into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He didn't know where Luke and the clone were, but even if they would lead their conversation on a mental level, Obi-Wan preferred not to be disturbed with what he had to tell Anakin. 

"Calm down, I won't leave you, but you can't just forget yourself and treat anyone as it suits you," Obi-Wan rebuked and looked seriously up into the dark glasses of the visor. "That goes for me as well as for the clone."

"I know." The tone of Anakin's voice sounded resigned. "I was simply afraid of losing you. Ani is everything I no longer am, and I could even understand if you choose him over me And there's nothing I could do if you choose to let me die during the ritual and live with him instead."

"You may find it hard to believe, but I didn't love you only because of your beautiful face," Obi-Wan replied, reaching out a hand and putting it on Anakin's mask at the place where his cheek used to be. "You are the one whose hand I held when you had a nightmare. You are the one whose side I fought at, and you are also the one to whom my care and love had been directed long before the clone was created. Just because I care about his life doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed. But you must get your emotions under control. You're a father now, Anakin. You have a responsibility, and I can't risk you ever doing to Luke or Leia what you did to the clone yesterday."

"I would never... I could never..." Anakin's voice died down, and without meaning to, he projected the images from the moment he choked Padme, much like he had done with Ani into their bond. It was not without a certain tragedy that his motive had been jealousy at that time as well. The fear that the two people he trusted most of all had cheated on him together had been deliberately stirred up by Darth Sidious and in the end it had led to Padme's death in childbirth. The memory of the guilt of his wife's death increased the pain immeasurably so that Obi-Wan felt as if he was not able to breathe. 

"Anakin", he rasped laboriously, to make his former Padawan realize that his emotions were already again about to get out of control and he hurt him with it. 

Immediately Anakin cut their connection and Obi-Wan took a deep breath. „I'm sorry, Master," the voice said repentantly.

After he had filled his lungs with oxygen again, Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself before he replied: "You are agitated and exhausted. You should meditate or sleep before you harm someone accidentelly."

"But I don't want to sleep as long as you are angry with me," Anakin replied in a mixture of fear and defiance.

In moments like these the discrepancy between the Sith Lord, who led the Galactic Empire, and the lonely boy, who had stood at Obi-Wan's bed at night, was so large that Obi-Wan had trouble to reconcile these two parts of Anakin's personality. "I'm not angry, just worried. The situation isn't easy for any of us. But as unrestrained as you are acting at the moment, you are going to derail the talks with Bail Organa. So I think it would be best if I flew to Alderaan alone today."

"No way, that's out of the question." Instantly the old addiction to control and the fear of betrayal flared back up in Anakin's mental voice.

"Be reasonable, Anakin," Obi-Wan tried to talk sense into him. "You won't convince the senator of your motives if you crush his throat. Go inside the regeneration chamber and get your strength back. In your present condition you're no use to anyone.“

"What if Organa draws the wrong conclusions of my absence?“ Anakin objected. "What if he thinks he can use you against me?“

"That will not happen," Obi-Wan confidently returned. "I know Bail Organa well enough to know he is not familiar with such methods.“

Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin was still not happy with the proposal, but he could hardly hold him back after offering Obi-Wan a partnership in controlling the senate just a few days ago. Nevertheless, he was visibly reluctant to let him go, so he finally insisted: "But you won't make a move without the imperial guards.“

The thought of always being in the company of faceless troopers was not something Obi-Wan enjoyed, nor was it necessary. As a Jedi, he was quite capable of protecting himself, but if that was the price he had to pay for Anakin to give in, he would do so. "If it makes you feel better."

"No," Anakin admitted fiercely, "but it will have to do."

XXXXXX

It took Obi-Wan a full hour of meditation to reduce the headache to a tolerable level and to be able to eat at least a little of the bread and other food they had brought from Tatooine. Thanks to the Force, his former Padawan had come to his senses and retreated into the regeneration chamber so that Obi-Wan was alone with Luke and the clone at the table in their quarters. Since they hadn't seen each other since then, the boy excitedly told his father about his trip to the bridge yesterday, while Obi-Wan listened moderately interested and Ani stared with his head bowed at an untouched bowl of porridge in front of him. Dark marks on his neck testified to yesterday's attack and the shadows under his eyes told Obi-Wan that he had slept as badly as he had. 

Obi-Wan sighed internally. It could not go on like this. 

After Luke had finished his story and eaten his breakfast, Obi-Wan sent the boy to his room to get dressed and to talk to the clone without his son knowing the content of the conversation. Though still reluctant to be alone with Ani, he realized after yesterday that he couldn't just run away from his conflicting feelings. He had to talk to him, now rather than later. 

"Is everything okay?" Obi-Wan started as friendly as possible, but the clone just nodded silently. Either talking through the strangulation marks caused him pain, or he was ashamed of what had happened. "Listen," the Jedi Master continued. "I understand that you think you have feelings for me, but you must stop seeing me as an object of your desire. I'm sorry, but I cannot return those feelings. I love Anakin. Nothing will change that. You are young and inexperienced and you don't know what true love means. Stop torturing yourself and me hoping for something that won't ever happen."

Still the clone avoided Obi-Wan's gaze as he pushed his breakfast away without having eaten a bite, then he got up. "I wish it were that easy," he replied hoarsely, then turned away and stormed off without turning around again. A moment later, Obi-Wan heard the door of the quarters slide to the side and closed again shortly after. Sighing, the Jedi Master ran his hand over his face, but did not try to follow Ani. He knew that Anakin had allowed the clone to move on the level of the Stardestroyer and he understood that he needed the distance at the moment. Instead, Obi-Wan cleared the breakfast table and went to the children's room to help Luke get ready for the day. Though he didn't like to leave his son in the care of a droid again, Anakin would probably spend several hours in an artificially sleep before his body had regenerated enough to feel better. Luke wasn't enthusiastic about the prospect of having to separate from his father and to remain alone in the quarters too, but after Obi-Wan promised him not to stay long and to bring him something from Alderaan, he was finally convinced, so that he didn't make a scene when the guards fetched his father and accompanied him to the shuttle on the flight deck.

XXXXXX

Obi-Wan had thought to be led to the reception room in the guest wing again when he arrived with his men at the landing platform, but instead, the guards took a different route through the palace this time, which was no less complicated until they entered the gardens through a large archway. The sun shone brightly from the azure sky, so Obi-Wan had to hold his hand over his eyes to avoid being blinded as he tried to perceive his surroundings with all his senses. The extensive gardens were in no way inferior to the beauty of the palace rooms. A network of widely ramified paths led past colourful flower beds and huge areas of purple grass, which were repeatedly interrupted by enchanted pavilions and bubbling fountains and lined by metre-high hedges and ancient trees. 

Bail Organa awaited them standing at one of the basins, whose fountains formed a refreshing haze of mist over the water, so that small drops rained down on the senator's grey robe. But the humidity did not seem to bother him on that warm day, but rather to be pleasant, as he threw small crumbs of bread into the water to feed the fish swimming in it. 

"Bail," Obi-Wan greeted his old friend as he stepped beside him. "The emperor sends his apologies for his absence. He's not feeling well today, but anything you have to tell him, you can say to me."

"Obi-Wan," the senator greeted his guest with a look at the man. "I see. Shall we take a few steps?"

In a gesture of agreement, the Jedi Master bowed his head. "With pleasure." They walked silently side by side for a few minutes, with Obi-Wan's troopers as well as Bail Organa's guards following them at a suitable distance, until the senator headed for a large tree with silver leaves, with a bench and a table on which refreshments were available in front of it.

With a sigh, Bail Organa lowered himself onto the seat in the shadows and waited for Obi-Wan to sit down next to him before he comfortably stretched out his long legs. "I don't understand you," he confessed while one of the guards poured them drinks. "You knew about the relationship between Skywalker and Senator Amidala and yet you say you had an affair. The Obi-Wan I knew would never come between a man and his wife."

"It wasn't like that either," Obi-Wan replied, taking the glass with a thank you and leaning back on the bench. "At least it never felt that way. I've loved Anakin since childhood, even if this love changed with time and Padme was a good friend of mine. I would never have destroyed what was between them. I wished them all the luck in the galaxy. What began between Anakin and I back then never affected the kind of love he felt for Padme"

In the years on Tatooine Obi-Wan had often wondered what would have happened if Anakin had not fallen and Padme had not died. How it would have gone on with him and Anakin and the truth was that he would never have forced his former Padawan to choose between him and Padme. He would have let him leave the order and become happy with Padme if that was what he wanted. Of course Obi-Wan couldn't have stayed with the Jedi because of Luke either. The mere existence of the child would have been reason enough to exclude him from the Order, so Obi-Wan would probably have left as well. Maybe he would have gone with him to the Agricorps and dedicated his life to the reclamation of exploited planets, but still he would never have kept Anakin away from Luke.

"And yet you love him not only as your former apprentice", Bail stated and thus got Obi-Wan out of his thoughts of a utopian future.

"Yes, I love him as a man. As a person. As a part of me," Obi-Wan confessed openly.

"Even now, after what he has become and after all he has done?" Organa wanted to know.

"Yes, even now that he is more machine than man," Obi-Wan replied without hesitation. "Much of what he has done has been ordered from Sidious. He had him completely under his control. That should not justify what happened. What Anakin did was an unimaginable crime, he knows that best, but none of us can change the past. But we can reshape the future, and I would very much like us to face it together."

Doubtfully, Bail looked at him from the side before he took a sip from his glass and then asked him, "So you really believe in him?"

Obi-Wan, too, was thirsty from the warmth of the garden, so he also drank from the exotic cocktail in his hand, before he declared: "He saved me, Bail. You asked me where I've been all this time. I was living in exile on Tatooine. Twice I almost died there, if Anakin hadn't saved me through our connection. That's how I know there's still good in him. If there was not, our bond would not be possible."

The senator thoughtfully rubbed his bearded jaw. "But not all of us are Jedi and can see through the Force. It's hard to find in the man from yesterday the young man you describe and who I met on Coruscant."

"He is still there, deep beneath the layers of that suit, starving for a life as it was before the empire just like you do," Obi-Wan claimed.

In the sigh that Bail Organa escaped, the Jedi Master could hear all the sorrow that lay on his old friend's chest. "I really wish I could believe you."

Obi-Wan's smile was filled with deep sympathy. "I understand your suspicion. If I were you, I probably wouldn't act any differently. You want what's best for Alderaan and the other planets of the former Republic. Sleep on it, Bail. I'll come back tomorrow and I'll bring someone who might change your mind." Although Obi-Wan had not been able to bring himself to tell the senator about Luke's existence, he had no choice but to bring his son into the negotiation. If he could convince Bail that Anakin was capable of feelings like the love of a father and if he saw how naturally Luke dealt with him, he might see him with different eyes.

"And who would that be?" Bail asked curiously.

"You will see it," Obi-Wan replied evasively. "But tell me, how are your wife and Leia?"

At the mention of his family, a broad smile immediately stepped on the otherwise serious face of the senator. "Breha is well, more than that, in fact. We no longer dared to hope after what the healers said and the many years we've tried in vain, but she is indeed pregnant, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi master smiled warmly when he heard the news. "I'm happy for you, Bail, I really am." Perhaps this would make it easier for the Organas to let Anakin take Leia with him.

"Thank you," Bail replied and it was to be seen how happy he was, before his smile faded by a nuance. "With Leia it's rather difficult at the moment. Maybe it's Breha's pregnancy, but sometimes she's hard to control." 

So far Luke had been a relatively well-behaved child, but although Obi-Wan had met his former Padawan only at a later stage of his childhood, he could vividly imagine that if Leia came close to her father's temperament, even such patient people like the Organas were overstrained with her. Obi-Wan would have liked to ask how exactly Bail had meant his statement, but perhaps it was better if he made himself a picture of Anakin's daughter. "I can believe that," he returned before he added: "Is it too much to ask if I would like to meet her? It's been so long." 

Bail Oranga seemed torn and Obi-Wan could sense a certain tension through the Force before his shoulders finally tightened and he agreed. "Of course. In fact, she should be out here at this hour as well." 

With a gesture asking him to follow, the two men got up from the bench and went into the back of the garden, where there were several children's playthings. Already from a distance, Obi-Wan saw the dark-haired girl sitting on a swing and getting impetus from a droid, while Breha Organa was sitting under a parasol on a bench with a servant a bit away. Even from afar, the pregnancy was already clearly visible to them through the bulging belly under the wide dress. Nevertheless she rose politely when she saw the two men coming towards her.

"Master Kenobi. Bail has already told me you are on Coruscant." Obi-Wan knew Breha Organa almost as long as he knew Bail, and he had always known her as a gentle and warm-hearted woman. Even now she was friendly when she reached out to him, but her smile was reserved, which Obi-Wan didn't hold against her. After all he was the companion of the leader of the Galactic Empire. But apart from her watchful eyes he didn't miss how tired and tense she looked, but he smiled friendly when he took her hand into his.

"Mrs Organa, congratulations. You look beautiful," he complimented her before he released her delicate fingers.

"Thank you." Involuntarily Breha put a hand on her swollen belly before her gaze twitched almost startled to her adopted daughter on the swing, as if she was afraid Leia might have seen the gesture. "I hope you will stay for dinner. I'd like to hear how you've been."

"Another time," Obi-Wan politely declined. "I'm afraid I'm expected on our ship." 

He could feel Leia even before she stood in front of him to show her adoptive mother the colorful butterfly that had settled on the back of her hand. Her aura in the Force pulsed like a fireball of emotion. Raw, unbridled and wild. Outwardly, she might have been the spitting image of her mother, for she had the same shape of face, the same dark eyes, the same alert gaze, only her hair, braided into elaborate braids, was a few shades lighter than Padmes had been, but inwardly, she resembled the man Obi-Wan had left behind on the Stardestroyer today so much that a shiver involuntary ran over his spine. It wasn't the resemblance to Anakin per se, but the fact that Leia's aura resembled that of the present Anakin, not that of the boy he had been once. Without thinking about it, Obi-Wan had assumed that she would feel similar to Luke's pure and bright presence, but even if he wouldn't go so far as to call her dark, Leia's signature was colder and harder than his son's despite her young age.

It cost him more strength than he would admit to give her a smile when the girl turned her attention to him after the butterfly had flown away. "Hello, my child, how are you?" Ob-Wan greeted her while his Force signature gently touched hers at the same time.

Leia's presence in the Force responded to the contact by making a clumsy attempt to penetrate his mind and read his thoughts, forcing Obi-Wan to show her her limitations by locking her out, which the girl acknowledged with a frown. Apparently she hadn't met someone yet who could offer her resistance, but the short contact had obviously told her enough when she said with a self-confident expression: "I know you. You are Obi-Wan. Did my father send you to get me?"

Obi-Wan stared at the girl stunned as he felt his headache return more violently than ever. Those Skywalkers would really be the death of him. There he had struggled for hours to gain the trust of her adoptive father, only to have her ruin everything in an instant. His heart beat like a drumfire as he carefully shielded his emotions before letting his gaze wander from the girl to the senator, worried about what he would see in the eyes of his old friend after this revelation.


	14. Chapter 14

„How did it go?“

Of course Anakin's question was a pure farce, because he had the ability to feel Obi-Wan's mood immediately after the meeting with the Organas through their bond. Actually he would even have been able to do much more than just that but he wouldn't dare to try and take a look inside the mind of his former Master. Apart from the fact that Obi-Wan had very powerful shields, he would never forgive such an abuse of their connection. But even without Anakin having done anything to upset him at the moment, their bond vibrated with disappointment and anger. Obi-Wan felt the urgent need to release these feelings into the Force, but he had not yet had the opportunity to calm down and get rid of the emotions, which disturbed his inner balance.

"Terribly", he answered disgruntled when he reached his former apprentice who had been waiting for him on the flight deck to make sure that he had returned safe and sound to the "Executor" and to be provided with news on the way back to their quarters. Obviously the rest inside of the regeneration chamber had done Anakin well. His Force signature was still cloudy from suppressed pain, but it was nothing compared to the torment he had radiated after the sleepless night. "Leia certainly inherited her tactfulness from you," Obi-Wan added, as he sent his own presence in the Force through their bond with a sigh to connect to Anakin's and receive the comfort and confidence his former Padawan offered to him. 

As he summed up in brief what had happened on Alderaan, they passed several Stormtroopers on their way, who immediately stood at attention at the sight of their Emperor before finally reaching the turbolift. Curious like a child Anakin asked him repeatedly to show him the pictures and impressions of his daughter through their bond and Obi-Wan fulfilled his wish willingly, because he felt how much his former apprentice was craving for everything concerning the girl. But in contrast to Obi-Wan, who was still upset after Leia's unexpected question, Anakin seemed rather proud of the impudence of his daughter. 

"She knows what she wants. Just like her mother," he returned with a touch of melancholy.

"Padme would have been mortified in the face of such a diplomatic disaster," Obi-Wan held against him. "I'm glad Bail Organa was tactful enough not to accuse me of a planned child abduction, but merely declared the conversation over."

"So what? If he really doesn't give in, there is still a second option," Anakin objected.

"Not with me," Obi-Wan made that very clear. "I will not agree to take the child by force, nor will I serve as your chancellor.“

For a moment, Anakin's displeasure at his former master's refusal to stand behind him unreservedly blazed hot through their connection, but he quickly regained control. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"I'll fly to Alderaan again tomorrow, and this time I'll take Luke with me," Obi-Wan decided.

A second wave of emotions boiled up when Anakin thought about what could happen if the boy left the safety of the spaceship and the fear of being robbed of his son like it had happened with his daughter was unbearable for him. "No, under no circumstances will I allow our son to be used against me."

"But it is necessary, if I want to regain Bail's trust," Obi-Wan insisted.

The mental gnashing of teeth was as clear as if Anakin had done it physically when he returned: "Then I'll come with you.“

Although it had belonged to Obi-Wan's original plan to convince the senator of his change by showing him Anakin's interaction with Luke, he now took his partner with him to Alderaaan only reluctantly. The fear of how Organa would react if he saw the emperor again after Leia's statement or what could happen if Anakin saw his daughter for real, sent a shiver down Obi-Wan's spine. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea.“

Determined, Anakin folded his arms across his chest. "Either we all go, or none of us."

As much as Obi-Wan disliked the idea, he saw the gesture for what it was: A demonstration of Anakin's power. Without his approval as emperor, Obi-Wan would not be able to board a ship, let alone leave the Stardestroyer. "All right, you win, but I implore you not to escalate the situation."

Anakin's aura crackled in a mixture of triumph and belligerence. "I will conduct myself with the same diplomatic correctness like he does."

XXXXXX

"Da!" Luke rushed towards him like a blond whirlwind, as soon as Obi-Wan had entered their quarters and threw himself into his arms the moment his father bent down and lifted him up. Although Anakin actually wanted to return with him to their apartment, shortly before reaching the rooms a courier had delivered an important message to him, which led to the fact that he had to return to the bridge immediately.

For a moment Obi-Wan just held the boy and simply enjoyed the feeling of the familiar small body pressed against his own. Although he hadn't been away for more than a few hours, the meeting with Leia had made him realize how lucky he was to have Luke with him. It was hardly imaginable for him to part with the boy, he missed him already after such a short time. So he was now all the more happy to be with him again. Luke beamed with pride as he showed him a picture he had painted on a datapad using a drawing program. Although it was nothing more than a few simple lines and circles without any obvious meaning, the joy with which Luke explained what he had drawn immediately brought a smile to Obi-Wan's face. 

"You've done a wonderful job, my darling," he praised the boy before setting him down on the floor again and giving him a kiss on the crown of the head. "I hope you've been good while I was gone?"

"Very good," Luke confirmed with the expression of an angel. "Now, do I get my present?"

Despite the abrupt end of his visit to Alderaan, Obi-Wan had not forgotten the promise he had made to his son. "Of course," he replied, carefully pulling something from the pocket of his cloak and handing it to the boy.

Luke's eyes widened with curiosity, when he held the delicate structure in his hands. "What is it?" he asked in fascination before his fingers lightly stroked the green leaves.

"That's a flower," Obi-Wan explained with a smile. To be exact, it was an Alderaan lily, which was of a delicate blue color unlike its relatives on other planets. The plant had suffered somewhat from the transport and lack of water, but when he let a weak Force impulse flow into it, the stem straightened and the flaccid leaves lifted immediately, causing the boy to cry out in delight. It was the first time in his life that Luke saw a flower. In the desert climate of Tatooine, only tough and extremely resistant plants could survive, and in their greenhouse, Obi-Wan had grown only fruits and vegetables necessary for their survival. Without the light and warmth of the sun, the flower would not survive long in space, unless Obi-Wan provided it with regular Force infusions.

"Do you like it?" he asked his son, who let his little fingers wander over the silky blossom in awe.

"It's beautiful," Luke decided with a smile before something suddenly seemed to occur to him and he frowned. "But isn't it lonely all alone?"

Sometimes he was really surprised by the way of Luke's thoughts. For such a small child, he really had a tremendous empathy that included even the little plant in his hands. "No," his father replied, gently stroking the boy's fine hair with his hand. "She has you now. You just have to talk to her from time to time and give her enough water and she will be fine."

"Okay, Da." Happily Luke turned away to take the plant to his room, but Obi-Wan called him back once again. "Luke, would you like to see a whole sea of flowers? On Alderaan, there's a place with plants as far as the eye can see."

The boy was exited immediately. "Oh, yes! Can we please fly there?"

"Yes, we will," Obi-Wan confirmed. "First thing tomorrow.“

"Great.“ Smiling contentedly, Luke left, probably to show the treasure in his hands to the clone and tell him about the planned trip, while Obi-Wan decided that after all the excitement, he really needed a break.

XXXXXX

"Before we fly to Alderaan tomorrow, I want you to meet my high command."

Until now Anakin had made no move to include Obi-Wan in the Stardestroyer's leadership, nor had Obi-Wan asked him to. He had been content to spend the time on the "Executor" exclusively in their quarters and apart from the crew of the shuttle and the troops who had accompanied him to Alderaan, he had had no contact with the rest of the staff of the Stardestroyer, so Anakin's announcement met him completely unprepared.

"For what reason?" he demanded to know. 

"You must be prepared in case something happens and don't tell me now that this won't occur, because you can't know that," Anakin explained without the slightest hint of emotion. "Our shuttle could be shot down, I could fall victim to a sniper's attack or succumb to a sudden organ failure. The fact is that I will put the fleet under your command after my death, and for that you must know the officers."

Obi-Wan had at least a dozen possible answers on the tip of his tongue. That if the shuttle crashed, he'd probably be just as dead as Anakin. That the bodyguards would protect them from all possible attacks and that the suit's life-support systems would make an organ failure impossible, but the crucial point was that he simply didn't want to deal with the possibility of Anakin's death. The mere thought of losing him and suddenly being all alone made panic boil up in his guts. It had been bad enough to live on Tatooine believing to have lost Anakin forever, but then there had been only him and Luke. The responsibility not only for the fleet, but for the whole empire was something Obi-Wan didn't want to carry on his shoulders. But in view of Anakin's dying body he understood the urge to put his affairs in order, if things didn't go as he had intended. 

Submissively Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment before he finally nodded. "Agreed. Let's get this over with."

Obi-Wan had never been fond of military uniforms, and the cold gray of the officers' clothing was neither beautiful nor becoming in his eyes, making the men in front of them look even paler than they really were when they stood side by side in the emperor's throne room at attention. 

Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett and Conan Antonio Motti had come from the elite of the empire's officer schools and since then had steadily made their way upwards without scruples or asking inappropriate questions. They didn't like their leader, but they feared Lord Vader because they knew of his power and because of the fact that he had killed Darth Sidious and they respected him because they owed their position to him and because he had played a decisive role in the rise of the empire. But Obi-Wan was a nobody who had even once been one of the empire's enemies, to them. And this nobody of all people was presented as a possible leader in the event of Vader's death? One didn't have to be strong in the Force to realize how little they thought of this possibility. 

Of course they weren't stupid enough to express these thoughts out loud, but Obi-Wan could read it in their eyes when they coolly assessed each other, while Anakin made clear to them that Obi-Wan enjoyed his trust and an unrestricted authority and that they had to treat him with the appropriate respect. No muscle twitched in the face of the officers, when they finally assured him of their loyalty, but Obi-Wan still had the feeling that it was better to keep an eye on his back from now on.

XXXXXX

Their bond vibrated with so many different emotions that it made Obi-Wan dizzy when they sat side by side in the shuttle to Alderaan the next day. While Luke seemed to bounce with excitement, Anakin sent out an almost deadly determination to force his will upon the senator, while Obi-Wan himself tried to achieve a state of calmness and composure. Thanks to the Force, Bail Organa had been too polite to dismiss Obi-Wan's request to talk about the misunderstanding, instead he had agreed to one last meeting. Like the previous time they met outside. There was a large terrace in front of the castle from which one had a wonderful view over the gardens. A large canopy provided shade over a table that had been stocked with fruit and refreshments. Several chairs were grouped around it, with three already occupied.

Luke did not know where to look first as he walked between his fathers. Constantly, he discovered something new and interesting and Obi-Wan could feel that he would have liked to just run off to discover the garden with its many colorful flowers on his own. But Anakin's strict mental admonition to stay with them kept him with his parents. Bail Organa rose politely as the group flanked by imperial troops and the palace guards approached, while his wife Breha, who sat on his left, remained seated just as the man on his right, who was completely unknown to Obi-wan. 

"Emperor, Master Kenobi." 

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. He had hoped they had left this point behind, but obviously, they would have to start all over again. Once more he took a deep breath and tried to let the peace and serenity flow within him, as he had already done in the shuttle, then he smiled mildly as he bowed before his old friend.

"Bail, Breha, I am grateful that you are receiving us again to resolve the disagreements that my last visit had caused. But before we get to that point, we would like to show a proof of our trust in you by introducing our son: Luke Skywalker." With a mental push, Obi-Wan animated his son to come a little closer to the table so that those present could get a better look at him. Luke, who by nature was not afraid of strangers, gave the senator and his wife a grin full of childlike charm, while at the same time he looked hungrily at the fruits in the basket.

"Your son?" Bail asked uncomprehendingly, taking an apple from the basket and handing it to the boy, who gratefully bit into it immediately.

"You heard correctly," Obi-Wan replied. "Luke is my child, just like Anakin's. I was pregnant when I went to Tatooine, where he was born."

"But that's impossible", Breha objected, looking at Luke in disbelief, who continued to eat his apple unimpressed.

"Nothing is impossible if the Force has decided it. It was the will of the Force that he was fathered, so it happened", Anakin replied in all self-evidence. "I had a mother but no father, and our son has two fathers but no mother."

"Amazing," Bail replied, and Obi-Wan could see in his aura that he believed them. He had been a senator long enough to have seen the young Anakin one or the other time and the resemblance to Luke was thus also more than clear for him. His wife seemed fascinated by the boy too, so that she waved him curiously closer. "Come here, Luke. I have something for you." With a friendly smile she held a cookie out to him and after Luke had got the okay from Obi-Wan by nodding, the boy reluctantly accepted it, only to put it into his mouth all at once. The sweet taste exploded on his tongue all at once and he grinned gratefully at Breha, with several crumbs falling out of his mouth. On Tatooine sweets had been rare and expensive and he got them only when they had gone to Mos Espa, so it was still something special for Luke when somebody gave them to him.

"Not so fast, or you'll get sick," the woman rebuked him amusingly. "How old are you, my boy?"

"Two, but almost three. It'll take only so long till my lifeday." Concentrated, he looked at his left hand before he showed her four fingers marking the days until his birthday.

"So you are that big already", Breha returned friendly. "Then my daughter is only slightly older, though she's three years and five months."

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's Force signature flaring up when Organa's wife called Leia "her" daughter and it cost him considerable effort to hold back his former apprentice before he could say something that would have escalated the situation at one blow. "Would it be all right if Luke looked around in the garden a bit?" he tried to steer the conversation into anther direction. "It's the first time in his life he sees so many plants. "

"But sure," Bail agreed. "Just don't let him go too far away. The garden is so big that he could easily get lost."

"Did you hear that, Luke?" Obi-Wan turned to his son, whose cheeks seemed to glow with excitement. "You may go see the flowers, but don't go far."

Luke nodded eagerly. "Yes, Da!" In the next moment he was already running along the path that led down the terrace and disappeared behind the next hedge. Obi-Wan waited until he was sure his son was out of earshot before he turned to the Organas again. "Let us move on to yesterday's misunderstanding. What Leia said..."

"I hardly think there's anything to misunderstand," Bail cut him off and his tone suddenly had something icy about it. "It was quite clear what message somebody put into my daughter's head."

"Leia is not your daughter," Anakin shouted out, but the senator was not impressed by his outburst.

"Oh, yes, it is," he clarified. "Her adoption is legal, and by galactic law we are her parents."

"Because she was taken from me!" Anakin passionately objected. "No, worse. I was fooled to believe she was dead!“

Obi-Wan would have liked to scream in frustration to silence the two opponents. That was exactly what he had been afraid of. This verbal duel would not be won by either man, and it could only end in accusations and bad blood. "Regardless of that I want to point out, that Leia misunderstood the situation," he made an attempt to cut the men off. "It is far from us to deprive you of her."

Bail Organa snorted indignantly. "I'll believe that only when I hear it from the mouth of your 'partner', sorry, from his voice modulator."

Anakin bent over the table, his cybernetic arms almost within reach of the senator "She's mine! I am Leia's father!“

Without Organa even giving a hint, the palace guards moved closer so that they could come to the senator's aid at a possible attack. But even without their backup, Bail was not easily intimidated. "So that you could strangle her to death in a fit of rage like you did with Padme?" he asked cynically. "Or with the many other people whose lives you took when you invaded planets with the imperial troops, because they were loyal to the republic and forced obedience on them?"

In a rage, Anakin jumped up. "How dare you! I would never raise a hand against my child!“

Opposite of him the senator got up as well. His wife, on the other hand, had remained silent the whole time, staring from one to the other, while her hands had stroked in soothing circles over her bulging belly. "Over my dead body will Leia go with you," Bail made his point clear.

Before Anakin had the opportunity to reply something, a loud scream could be heard from the garden, which made both Anakin and Obi-Wan flinch. "Luke!" Obi-Wan shouted out. Immediately he jumped up to hurry into the direction, from which he had heard the shouting, but Anakin was already on the way. His cybernetic legs carried him in long strides past patches with colorful flowers and wonderful water fountains, but Anakin had no view for the beauties of the garden. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Obi-Wan and Bail Organa, who were only a few steps behind, while he followed the Force signature of his son, which showed him the way. Luke's aura pulsed with pain and Anakin already saw himself confirmed in his fears that an assassin had succeeded in hurting his son, when he finally turned a corner and saw the child. 

Luke sat on the lawn under a tree and held his arm while crying loudly, but instead of a sniper a little girl stood beside him and tried to talk to him reassuringly. There was no trace of a criminal, nevertheless Anakin hurried to come to his son who began to cry only louder when he saw him.

"Father, father!" Luke was obviously so upset, that he spoke openly, without even trying to communicate with him through their bond.

As soon as he reached him, Anakin fell to his knees beside the boy. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Worried, he stared at Luke through the dark glasses of his visor, but apart from the fact that he still held his arm, the boy seemed unharmed.

"My arm hurts really badly," Luke sobbed and buried his face at his father's arm as Ob-Wan reached the scene with the Senator in tow. While Obi-Wan only had eyes for his son, Bail looked surprised at the little girl who stood next to Luke with an expression between contrition and worry.

"Leia, what are you doing here?" Bail asked. "We talked about you staying in your room."

"I just wanted to see them, really," the girl claimed. "I haven't done anything. I swear to you. He fell out of the tree by himself." The Force around her trembled with boiling emotions. There was the fear of being considered guilty of having pushed the boy from the tree. The sorrow that he had seriously hurt himself, but at the same time the joy of finally seeing her father.

Despite the worry about his son, Anakin's gaze twitched immediately upwards when he heard the voice of his daughter. Vaguely he perceived that Organa was still talking, but the meaning of his words didn't reach him, though he was caught by Leia's sight. Although he had seen her through Obi-Wan's eyes before, but to really have her in front of him now was something completely different. It made her more real, more tangible, a real person and not just an image. Force, she resembled her mother so much that it almost hurt him to look at her. Even though her long hair was lighter, and she wore it in the fashion of Alderaan, and not the way Padme had done in the Naboo tradition. But her dark eyes and the expression on her childish face were the spitting image of her mother's, and then she looked at him. Looked directly into the glasses of his visor and there was no fear in her eyes. Only curiosity as she tried to recognize in him the man who had talked to her mind for such a long time. And in that tiny moment when their eyes met, her power signature touched his and sent a wordless greeting to him: "Hello father."


	15. Chapter 15

"I think his arm is broken."

Though not physically visible because of the mask, Obi-Wan could clearly feel Anakin flinching at his words. The Jedi Master squatted on the ground next to his former Padawan and felt with the Force into Luke's body. The boy cried still bitterly and fidgeted additionally in Anakin's arms, in order to be set on the ground and to reach Obi-Wan. Although Anakin was his father just like Obi-Wan and they had made considerable progress in the days since they had met on Tatooine for the first time, to come closer despite Anakin's physical restrictions, nevertheless he searched instinctively the comfort of his other father in this moment. After all Obi-Wan had been his whole family in the first years of his life. He had calmed him down if he had had a nightmare and had comforted him if he had hurt himself. For Luke, Obi-Wan's body was protection, safety and security, and that's why his childlike self told him to flee into his arms even now.

Anakin's aura flickered with guilt for a moment before he caught himself again and turned his eyes away from Leia. The girl needed a moment longer to turn from the sight of her father as well, but she too looked as if she had done something forbidden, when she had touched Anakin's Force signature with her own. Although Obi-Wan wasn't part of their bond, he could tell from Anakin's aura how proud he was that Leia, without being trained in the Force, was capable of it and also Obi-Wan felt a certain respect for the abilities of the little girl. 

It had been only a short moment when father and daughter had forgotten everything around them and were only fixated on each other, but it was enough to let Bail notice and his face gave away that he didn't like this circumstance at all. Their connection in the Force was something he couldn't influence or forbid, as much as he might have wished for it. Presumably he had forbidden Leia to come into the garden for exactly this reason. To see how the girl he had accepted as his own daughter, longed to get in contact with the man who was her biological father, despite the love and attention he had given her, must have hurt him terribly. The muscles of his jaw tensed up while he looked from one to another, but Anakin ignored him completely, when he gave way to Luke's urges and passed him on to Obi-Wan reluctantly. 

"We will return to the 'Executor' immediately and have a medidroid care for his arm," he let those present know his decision as he rose.

Bail cleared his throat audibly as he approached Anakin. "Emperor, with all due respect, your ship is in orbit, but the hospital of Aldera is less than fifteen minutes away. My family has a private wing there, which I will put at your disposal.”

"You expect me to risk my son's health by allowing a local healer to mess around with his arm? Absolutely not." Perhaps it was still the anger over their dispute that spoke from Anakin when he refused the senator's offer, or perhaps it was concern for his son that made him forget the rules of courtesy at that moment.

"Alderaan is known beyond the borders of the core worlds for its excellent medical care," Bail coolly returned. "The clinic can easily match the facilities of the Empire."

"And what about his safety?" Anakin brusquely countered. "I will not expose my son to the risk of being the target of an assassination attempt by some fanatic."

The senator was to be commended for speaking out despite Anakin's rude tone, still remaining calm when he replied, "I personally will see to it that no harm comes to him."

Before his former apprentice could find any biting response again, Obi-Wan interfered in the conversation, while at the same time he swayed their son reassuringly in his arms. "Anakin, Bail's suggestion is reasonable. Luke is in a lot of pain, and it'll take us over an hour to get back to the ship by shuttle."

Obi-Wan could feel how much his former Padawan hesitated to agree to the Senator's offer, because it meant putting himself in his debt, but in the end, his desire to help Luke triumphed over his pride. "Agreed," he replied reluctantly, "but if anything happens to my son, I swear I will reduce Aldera to rubble along with the rest of the planet."

XXXXXX

The hospital of Aldera was a huge, sprawling building with imposing columns of white marble in front of the portal, which already stood out among the other buildings at first glance. Immediately after Anakin had given his approval, the senator had his personal glider drive up in front of the palace, in which he himself entered with Luke, Anakin, Obi-Wan, as well as two palace guards and two members of the imperial guard. The remaining guards stayed behind in the gardens of the palace, as well as Leia and her mother, because of the narrowness of the vehicle. Just as Bail had predicted, it took them less than a quarter of an hour to get to the clinic. Still, it felt much longer for Obi-Wan. Though he gave Luke comfort through his embrace and tried to relieve him of some of the pain by sending reassuring impulses through their bond, the boy still whimpered with every acceleration and every turn the glider took. 

Anakin's aura pulsed with worry and alertness, in equal parts because of the potentially broken arm of his son, as well as the fear of possible attacks. Even if Organa did not intend to inform the healers in the clinic about who the parents of the patient were, Anakins appearance would give them away immediately. Nevertheless his urge to protect his family and to keep control of the situation had kept him from letting Bail go alone with Obi-Wan and their son. After they had landed, he walked like a large, dark shadow next to Obi-Wan through the private entrance, which led from the landing platform to the wing of the royal family, always ready to draw his lightsaber and defend his partner and their child.

The aura of the healer who received them flickered with nervousness and anxiety. Apparently the palace had already announced their coming, for in the treatment room everything had already been prepared for the examination. The atmosphere was tense as the healer took care of the child, who Obi-Wan only reluctantly gave out of his arms and laid him down on stretcher for a scan. While Bail and the guards kept themselves in the background, Obi-Wan stood right next to Luke's head, held the hand of his healthy arm and talked softly to him. In return Anakin supervised the examination from the other end of the stretcher. Silently he stared at the healer through the dark glasses of his visor, bored himself into his thoughts and fathomed his intentions, but he found nothing that suggested that he wanted to harm Luke.

"It's a clean break of the forearm," the healer announced after the scan was completed, his voice trembling with fear. "Both the ulna and the radius are cut through completely." Though they had already suspected this, Obi-Wan was relieved that it was nothing more serious, as it meant Luke would be fully recovered in a few days. The injector, which was filled with a painkiller, as well as a second syringe, which injected the liquid bacta into the gap between the broken bones, made Luke cry out loud twice, but when the arm was bandaged and put into a sling for immobilization afterwards, he had calmed down again to such an extent that he curiously looked at the healer's equipment and even asked questions again. Although he still looked pale and his eyes were red from crying, Obi-Wan was sure that he would be bouncing around when they returned to the Stardestroyer.

Although Obi-Wan couldn't feel any threat, he noticed how Anakin's Force signature became more and more restless and he himself longed to return to the 'Executor' and recover from the shock as well. Diplomatically the visit on Alderaan had been a still larger disaster, than the last one, but at the moment nothing could be done about that. He would meditate on it once they were back in their apartment on the Stardestroyer, hoping that the Force would send him some inspiration as to how they could turn this scandal to good account. 

With a sigh of relief, he took the child from the stretcher after Luke's treatment was finished, to return with him to the glider, when the healer suddenly spoke to him.

"My lord, am I correct in assuming that you are a Jedi?" It was not so much that the man actually recognized him as a member of the order that surprised Obi-Wan, but rather that the healer dared to speak to him. Although he had looked at him from the side several times during Luke's treatment, he obviously didn't dare to speak in view of the threatening figure of the emperor present.

Before Obi-Wan had even opened his mouth to answer Anakin pushed himself between him and the healer. "This is none of your business."

The man blanched visibly when he heard the threatening undertone in the emperor's voice, but he bravely continued, "It's far from me to bother you, but I have heard much about the Jedi's healing abilities.”

"We are not here to perform any tricks for your edification," growled Anakin, placing one hand on the hilt of his lightsaber in a bold gesture.

The healer swallowed visibly and Obi-Wan really admired his courage, because he could feel how he fought with himself and didn't let up despite the danger. "I have taken an oath to help that I cannot fulfill, so please, I beg for your help. You are the only chance the boy has left."

"A child?” Obi-Wan asked quickly, before Anakin could intimidate the man again. 

"Yes, Master Jedi," the healer was quick to explain. "He was the only survivor of a crash on Hoth."

Without hesitation Obi-Wan passed his son on to Anakin. Although he knew that his former Padawan would not like it if they stayed in this public building longer than necessary, he was determined to help. After all, the life of a child was at stake here. "Fine, take me to him."

Gratefully, the healer bowed his head. "Right away, Master Jedi."

XXXXXX

The child seemed tiny in the big bed, although it was probably no younger than Luke. At first glance, there were no visible injuries. The boy's face was peaceful, his muscles relaxed and he had his eyes closed so that the dark lashes rested on his rosy cheeks. In Obi-Wan's eyes it was a pretty child with even facial features and dark brown hair that fell into his forehead in soft curls. Somebody had wrapped him in a light-colored hospital shirt and pulled up the blanket to his chest so that the child's little hands lay motionless on the white fabric as if he were asleep. 

"It was a settler's ship," the healer explained as he and Obi-Wan entered the room, which was bathed in the warm light of the sun. Anakin followed them with Luke and the rest of their companions with a little distance, while he constantly bombarded Obi-Wan with impatient impulses, which his former master let bounce off his shields unaffectedly. "They were able to sent a distress signal which was picked up by a frigate before their ship crashed on the surface. Although help arrived within a few hours, it was still too late for the passengers. They were all dead, except the boy. It is a miracle that he was rescued alive from the wreckage."

"How long ago was the crash?" Obi-Wan asked, moving closer to the bed.

"Five days," the healer replied. "He was severely hypothermic when he had been found by the rescue team, but apart from that, our scans show he's unharmed. Still he has not regained consciousness since."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes before he put a hand on the child's forehead and sent the tendrils of the Force into him. The boy's skin was warm under his fingers and he could hear the child's steady breathing, but although he pushed deeper and deeper into the boy's head, he felt nothing. No presence, no echo in the Force. There was no childlike consciousness he could touch, no shining spirit sleeping inside the boy. Just a bottomless, infinite emptiness. A circumstance that left only one conclusion: that the child's soul was no longer alive. When he had attained this bitter realization, Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes again. 

"I'm sorry," he told the waiting healer sadly. "There is nothing I can do for the boy. He will never regain consciousness. His life force is already fading."

The healer sighed. "I was afraid you would say that, but at least I can't blame myself for not having tried everything."

"I think it won't be long before his body stops working. Do you know if he has family to stand by him when it ends?" Obi-Wan asked the man. The thought that the boy would be all alone when he died sent a feeling of honest sadness into his heart.

Regretfully, the healer shook his head. "As far as I know, his whole family was on board the ship. Poor child, but maybe it's better that way, at least he'll be reunited with them."

Once more, Obi-Wan put his hand on the child's forehead and gently brushed the curls from his face before sending a wave of warmth into him. Even though the boy no longer had a consciousness, he hoped that something had remained in him that could feel that he was not alone at this moment. "May the Force be with him."

XXXXXX

The flight back to the 'Executor' was spent in relative silence. Luke had already fallen asleep in the glider on Anakin's arm from exhaustion and had not woken up even then, when they had arrived at the palace. The farewell with Bail had turned out short but not so monosyllabic as it would have been expected after the dispute between him and Anakin. Actually the senator had even promised to contact them in the course of the next day after he had discussed their proposal once more with his advisers. But it was neither the conversation with the Organas, nor the meeting with Leia or Luke's accident, which preoccupied Obi-Wan, when he looked thoughtlessly through the transpirasteel window of the cockpit out into space, but the fate of the boy in the hospital of Aldera. 

Obi-Wan still saw the little face before him, felt the smooth skin and the soft curls on his fingers. It just was not fair. He was as innocent as Luke was and he would die because his body was just an empty shell. Of course Obi-Wan knew that millions of children in the galaxy lost their lives every day, but this one boy just wouldn't get out of his mind. If only there was something he could do to help him, but once a soul had left the body, there was no way even for a Jedi to bring it back.

Unless ...

All of a sudden, Obi-Wan shot up in his seat. Perhaps he could save the boy's life and find a way out of his own dilemma at the same time.

XXXXXX

"No way!" Restless as a big black predator, Anakin marched up and down their quarters. Although Obi-Wan was eager to share his thoughts with him, he had been patient until they were in the seclusion of their apartment and had put Luke to bed before he confronted his former Padawan with his idea.

"And why not?" Obi-Wan asked. In contrast to Anakin, whose Force signature flickered as agitatedly as his constantly moving body expressed it, he sat emphatically calmly on the sofa and looked at his former apprentice questioningly. "It is as if the Force had led us to the child for precisely this reason. His life could be preserved and at the same time, your clone's soul could live on in him."

"You can't just shove his soul into any body!" it burst out of Anakin. "After all, he does have some of my memories.”

The sheer force of his reaction surprised Obi-Wan, so he asked, "What are you afraid of? What harm could he do with your memories?"

"How should I know? If he falls into the wrong hands, anything is possible. Besides, the boy is not Force-sensitive. So there is a high probability that it won't work at all", Anakin suddenly claimed.

"But you don't know that for sure," Obi-Wan replied.

It was clear how Anakin writhed inside before he admitted: "No, but..."

"No buts," Obi-Wan cut off the sentence. "Time is getting short and I told you that I will only perform the ritual if we find a way to keep the clone's soul alive. Think about it, but don't take too long. I can feel your body taking longer and longer to regenerate, and once the boy's heart stops beating, it will be too late to perform the transfer.”

Anakin's mind was so much in turmoil that for a moment all glasses in the kitchen cupboard began to shake, before he suddenly turned on his heel and stormed out of their quarters. But even after he had already left the apartment, Obi-Wan could feel that he felt betrayed by him. The Jedi Master sighed sadly. As little as he liked the thought of having to resort to methods that were truly unworthy of a Jedi in order to get his former apprentice to give in, he would still give in unyieldingly. Of course, he would still do everything to prevent Anakin from dying, but if he condemned the clone and the boy to death out of pure egoism, Obi-Wan would let him suffer without remorse. Still, he hoped it would not be necessary. As he knew Anakin, he would probably rage until he ran out of air, but in the end he would come to his senses and give in. After all, it was the best thing for everyone. 

Anakin would live and get a healthy body. The clone got an appearance that corresponded to his mental age more than his current shape. And Obi-Wan would finally be released from the dilemma to get into the crossfire between his former Padawan and his copy. 

But only if everything developed as Obi-Wan imagined it in his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly we reach the last quarter of the story and I'm really looking forward to read your comments on this chapter ;-)

Luke was obviously so exhausted by the events of the day that he didn't wake up even for dinner and there was still no trace of Anakin and his clone, so Obi-Wan sat alone at the table in their quarters and ate the stew he had cooked. When he thought about it, he had hardly seen the clone in the last days, but he had been so busy with his own problems that he hadn't given this circumstance any further notice. Since Anakin had allowed him to leave the quarters, Ani came here only for sleeping and spent his time with the Stormtroopers rather than with Luke, which made the boy hurt and sad at the same time. Luke was too young to understand that his playmate didn't stay away because of him, but because he just couldn't bear the tension in the quarters. The impulses Obi-Wan picked up from the clone were full of confusion, loneliness, and the feeling of not being wanted, and Obi-Wan honestly felt guilty for the pain the Ani felt because of them. For this very reason, a solution to the situation had to be found as quickly as possible.

Since he was still alone at the end of the meal, Obi-Wan packed the leftovers of the food into the refrigeration unit before he made Luke a sandwich and put it on the bedside table together with a glass of water in case the boy would wake up at night and feel hungry. Since the Stardestroyer had been orbiting Alderaan, the troops had brought on board large amounts of supplies, so their menu was constantly expanding and they did not have to rely on the freeze-dried food stored in the Executor's storage rooms. 

Alone in the large quarters, Obi-Wan once again noticed how unnaturally quiet it was on the Stardestroyer. On Tatooine, there had always been some kind of noise present. The howling of the wind, the bleating of the Banthas, the creaking of the Vaporizer's attachments, constantly some sound had reached his ears, but here, he could only hear the dull rumble of the machines when he listened deep into the Force. The silence was downright deafening. It was crazy, but even in their spartan hut, Obi-Wan had rarely felt so lonely as here in their quarters and he swore to himself, no matter how things would turn out with Bail, Anakin and himself, that he would look for a place to stay on a planet as soon as possible. He just wasn't made for life in space. Sighing Obi-Wan sat down on the couch with a datapad and waited for Anakin to come back to their quarters, but the hours passed without his former apprentice appearing. As he tried to reach him through their connection, he became aware that Anakin kept his side of their bond closed. Apparently he was still angry, so that Obi-Wan gave up at some point and went to bed.

Nevertheless he lay awake for a long time and listened into the silence around him, until he finally heard the sound of heavy boots. Instinctively Obi-Wan held his breath, but if he had expected that Anakin would pay him a visit, he was disappointed. Without hesitation the steps led past his bedroom, directly to the regeneration chamber. A door was opened, someone went through it, then it closed again and only silence remained. A deep sigh rose from his chest and escaped Obi-Wan's lips, then he sat up and slipped out of bed. There was no use, he would never be able to sleep this way, so he finally left the room in his undergarments.

The regeneration chamber was not locked when he touched the opening mechanism. With a hiss, the door slid to the side, then Obi-Wan slipped into the room. Immediately he smelled the sweetish scent of bacta and disinfectants and heard the familiar sound of the respirator and the whirring of the medidroids, which ensured with mechanical precision as every night that Anakin would still be alive the next day. Obi-Wan saw immediately that Anakin was conscious, when he stepped to the stretcher. Separated from the vocoder and therefore physically unable to speak, his gaze sought that of his former Master and clung to him, interweaving with him, his Force signature starving to be touched by Obi-Wan's presence. Tears ran from Anakin's eyes when the Jedi Master gave in and interwoven their threads of the Force and he had to realize that it wasn't anger Anakin felt anymore regarding Obi-Wan's plan, but pure fear. Fear that something would go wrong with the ritual. Fear of being abandoned, dropped and betrayed. Fear of dying for good.

Careful not to get in the droid's way, Obi-Wan bent over his former apprentice and pressed his lips onto Anakin's scarred forehead, one of the few places where he could really and truly touch him, sending all the confidence and love he felt for him through their bond. "I will not leave you," Obi-Wan said as he once again sought his gaze and intertwined his fingers with Anakin's cybernetic hand. "I will stay with you forever."

Though he could still feel the doubts which filled Anakin's heart, he seemed already a little calmer, when Obi-Wan squatted beside the stretcher and held his hand until Anakin lost consciousness at some point. Only then Obi-Wan allowed himself to get up and go back into his own bedroom. He had hardly laid back into bed when the door opened and he heard the sound of bare feet on the durasteel floor.

"Are you awake, Da?" Luke whispered softly even before he reached the bed.

"Yes, my darling," Obi-Wan replied and lifted the blanket to let his son slip underneath it. "What's wrong?"

"My arm hurts," the boy confessed, pressing his wounded side against himself. It took him a little more effort than usual to climb on the bed and cuddle up next to his father, and when he finally made it, a deep sigh escaped him.

"It will get better in a moment," Obi-Wan promised as he put his arm around Luke and pulled him carefully to himself while sending out the Force to soothe Luke's pain and send healing energies into his little body. "Is it better now?" he asked a moment later when he felt his son relaxing.

Luke nodded, then he yawned heartily. "Yes, Da," he murmured before he put his head under his father's chin. "Now it hardly hurts at all."

"That's good," Obi-Wan replied, then he gently brushed the hair from the boy's face and kissed him on the forehead. "Tomorrow, you'll hardly feel a thing. Now go back to sleep."

"Okay, Da," Luke replied sleepily, then he closed his eyes and a moment later, he had fallen asleep again and Obi-Wan as well allowed himself to find peace in the contentment the little body in his arms radiated, to finally let go and drift into the land of dreams.

XXXXXX

If there was one thing Obi-Wan had always appreciated about Bail Organa, it was that you could count on him. Bail was an honest man, with a good character who stood by what he said. Therefore Obi-Wan also relied on his promise to contact him and Anakin in the course of the next day, even if Obi-Wan had different priorities than his former Padawan for once in aspect of the conversation.

"Obi-Wan."

"Bail."

They had agreed that Obi-Wan would take the senator's call via the holonet in their private quarters to have as few listeners as possible. After yesterday's turmoil, Anakin would not be present at the conversation but would remain close enough to receive Obi-Wan's emotions clearly through their bond. At the moment he was supervising their son in his room, explaining the countless star constellations that had been painted on the walls.

"How is Luke?"

"Very well, thanks to the help of your healers. The medidroids on the ship are confident that he can move his arm normally again in three days." It was really perfect timing that Luke would recover exactly on his birthday. Even though Obi-Wan really had other things on his mind at the moment, he would still try to make his son's birthday as nice as possible. On Tatooine, he had practically never had enough money to buy Luke anything, so he had mostly left it at a candy and given him something homemade, but the boy had been too small to understand the significance of that day anyway. 

"I am glad to hear that”, Bail replied. “He gave us all quite a scare. Listen, Obi-Wan, I talked to Leia again at length and she still maintains that it was an accident when your son fell from the tree."

"I didn't think anything else." It wasn't a lie. Even if Leia had been jealous of Luke, he did not think she was capable of throwing the boy from the tree.

"Well, I must confess, I wasn't sure. There was an incident a few weeks ago when she was playing catch in the garden with a gardener's son and when she thought he was cheating ... she hurt him." Obi-Wan could see how difficult this confession was for the senator. "She didn't touch him, but she did something with her mind, so the boy screamed in pain and when his father came running, it was suddenly over." Bail saw to the ground awkwardly. "She's a good girl and I love her very much, but sometimes she makes it hard."

Obi-Wan nodded understandingly. This sounded very familiar to him. Especially in the first years in the temple Anakin had been involved in fights with other children again and again, which were sometimes physical and sometimes took place only in their heads, and he had had to serve punishments from his teachers more often than any other Padawan. As far as that was concerned, Luke seemed to take after Obi-Wan, but he was too young to say that for sure now. "I understand," he replied gently. "She has a powerful presence in the Force and a strong character at the same time, a combination that will get her into trouble even more often.”

Sighing, Bail exhaled. "I was afraid you would say something like that. Some time ago, before you contacted me again, I tried to find a teacher for her. Someone who may not have been a Jedi, but still knows how to use the Force, but those who said so were all charlatans. Obi-Wan, our baby will be born soon and I'm afraid that Leia will hurt him without meaning to, simply because her emotions are running out of control again. That's why I'd like you to become her teacher." Even through the holonet connection, Obi-Wan could see the different emotions flickering in Bail's eyes. There was shame to confess that he was overstrained with Leia's upbringing, fear of losing her and hope that his old friend would not abandon him.

"Bail, I'm honored, really," Obi-Wan cautiously began. "It's a very flattering offer, but..." Anakin would never approve of that, Obi-Wan was sure of it. At least not without taking advantage of it himself.

"I know what you want to say and I agree, but I have some conditions too," the senator told him.

"Which are?" Obi-Wan followed up.

"I will not be the face of the new Republic as Vader's puppet," Bail returned resolutely. "If I'm going to be chancellor, I want to have as much influence on decisions as you do. I want each of us to have an equal voice."

Even though Anakin's idea was different, this proposal was very much what Obi-Wan wanted. As long as none of them had an advantage over the others, the danger that the power they had gained could be abused and the senate corrupted once again was virtually nil. "Agreed and what else?"

"I want us to share Leia's custody," Bail continued. "She made it very clear that she wants contact with her biological father, so she should have it. Provided that you are on a planet of the Core Worlds. I will not allow flights into the Middle Rim or the Outer Rim." Surprised, Obi-Wan looked at his old friend. It was very generous of Organa to make this offer. According to intergalactic law the adoption was legal and he was therefore not obliged to comply with Anakin's wishes. That he now met him in this way spoke for how much the senator wished for peace. Both in the galaxy and in his own family. 

"That should not be a problem." On the contrary, it harmonized with Obi-Wan's plans to settle down as soon as possible and since both he and Anakin would be involved in the leadership of the new senate, only one of the Core Worlds was suitable for their potential home anyway. "Anything else?"

Bail scratched his bearded chin as he pondered before he finally replied: "Not for the moment. I assume that the emperor has already had the contracts drawn up?"

Though Obi-Wan himself hadn't had a look at the drafts, he knew they were ready before Anakin had even arrived on Tatooine. Apparently, he had been very sure of himself. "You're right about that."

The senator nodded contentedly. "Well, as soon as the changes I requested have been made, I expect the contracts to be sent to me and as soon as my advisors have checked the documents, we can set a date for the signature.”

It was the standard procedure in such cases, which was why Obi-Wan merely confirmed: "This is how it is done.”

Organa nodded again. "All right, then I won't take up any more of your time now." As he made preparations to end the connection, Obi-Wan hastened to reply, "You're not doing anything like this, Bail. In fact, there is another matter I wish to discuss with you."

Suspicious, the senator raised his eyebrows. "Which is?"

"It has nothing to do with Leia," Obi-Wan assured immediately. "It's about the boy we saw at the hospital."

"The child who is dying," replied Bail, confirming that he too remembered.

Obi-Wan nodded seriously. "Yes. I would ask you to leave him to me."

"Why?" Organa asked in surprise. "You said you couldn't help him."

"Not his soul, it is already one with the Force, but maybe I can save his body," Obi-Wan tried to explain things without giving too much away.

Confused, the senator frowned. "How is that possible?"

"The boy is a gift from the gods," Obi-Wan replied warmly. "Tragic as his fate is, his dilemma comes at just the right moment. I need a vessel for a soul, Bail."

"I don't understand," Organa confessed, who still had the confusion written all over his face.

Obi-Wan could not blame him. Until recently, he himself had believed that transplanting a soul into a foreign body was impossible. "I cannot explain anything further to you now, but I would be grateful if we could meet again at the clinic. Then I will tell you everything you want to know."

XXXXXX

The boy still looked exactly the same as yesterday, when Obi-Wan had stood at his bedside with the healer. It seemed as if he was just sleeping, even though his cheeks might have been a little paler than the day before, but when Obi-Wan sent the Force into him, he could feel how weak his life energy was now. His breathing stuttered and stopped for a second before his lungs filled with oxygen again, and his heartbeat was nothing more than the fluttering of a butterfly when the Jedi Master put his hand on the child's chest. They did not have much time left.

With a wrinkled forehead, Bail looked from Obi-Wan to the boy and back again as he tried to digest what he had just heard. "Will it hurt him?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "If it doesn't work, his heart will simply stop, just as it would anyway. And if it works, it will be like a house that was empty and now is inhabited again. He will open his eyes and be filled with the strange consciousness and hopefully live a very long life.”

Although it was obvious to him that the thought still alienated him, the senator seemed a little relieved. "And the clone that will enter his body, is he worth saving?"

"Yes, he is," Obi-Wan replied without hesitation, suddenly seeing Ani's image in front of him. The glow in his eyes, the boyish smile, the unbridled joy he exuded. "His presence shines as brightly in the Force as a star, almost like that of Leia or Luke. He has a good, big heart and he is so full of life. He would do honor to the boy's body."

Thoughtfully, Bail scratched his bearded chin and Obi-Wan could literally see what he was thinking. Ethically, the matter was difficult and without his approval, as head of state, Obi-Wan could not act, but what had the boy got to lose? After he seemed to be engaged in a silent struggle for a moment, Organa finally had come to a decision. "Well then, in the name of all the gods, take him with you. I'll sort it out with the healers." 

Obi-Wan nodded in relief. Although he had hoped Bail would understand the reasons, he had feared that his old friend would refuse their request anyway. The boy was light and so warm in his arms when Obi-Wan lifted him up, wrapped into the blanket, after freeing him from all the cables and tubes, that he involuntarily reminded him of Luke, just as he had slept by his side last night. The curly head rolled back and forth like a doll's head until it finally fell against the Jedi's chest while Obi-Wan pressed the child's limp body against himself to carry and protect him. Together with Bail Organa, who appeared with the authority of a monarch, they left the room and walked down the corridors to the private entrance without anyone daring to stop them. Two Stormtroopers were already waiting for them in the speeder that had brought Obi-Wan here. After they had put the boy on the back seat, the Jedi Master climbed into the vehicle as well, but not without saying goodbye to Bail first.

"Thanks, I won't forget this," he said to the senator, firmly pressing the hand of his old friend.

Bail smiled weakly as he returned the pressure of his fingers. "Just promise me that you will try everything."

"I will," Obi-Wan replied seriously, then he let go of the other man's hand and gave the pilot a signal to start. "Goodbye, Bail."

The engine of the speeder howled and Organa involuntarily took a step back. "Goodbye, Obi-Wan."

XXXXXX

Obi-Wan was not a person who liked to play with his cards face down and the guilt for what he intended to do would probably haunt him for a long time, but it was to Ani's best that he didn't know what was going to happen to him. The clone might look like a grown man, but he had the soul of a child. A boy who had never been allowed to be a child. No one had ever cared about his feelings, only his body had been important. Bred only for the one goal: To give his life so that Anakin could live on. In his young existence he had never been allowed to experience the affection which children deserved and it was an irony of fate that Obi-Wan had made the decision to put the clone to sleep by Force suggestion by himself, out of love. Although it would take everything to look Ani in the eye when he gave him the mental command, he wanted to do it himself and not cede this unpleasant task to Anakin out of cowardice. No doubt his former Padawan would have far less remorse than he himself, but as Obi-Wan knew him, Anakin would not be as sensitive with the clone as Ani deserved. 

Nevertheless his heart beat almost painfully against his chest when he waited for the clone in their quarters in the late evening. Immediately after their arrival on the Stardestroyer, they had brought the boy into Obi-Wan's bedroom and had a medidroid provide him with all life-supporting measures, then Obi-Wan had Anakin show him the text about the soul transplantation again before he had spent the rest of the day in silent meditation to cleanse his mind for the ritual. To say that he was ready would still be far from the truth. Obi-Wan was afraid and he had doubts, and if there had been another possibility, he would have done everything he could to avoid taking this difficult step. But time ran out and the soulless body of the boy was probably the only chance they had to save Anakin as well as his clone. 

If it really worked.

The chronometer showed that it was already after midnight, when the door of the quarter slid to the side and the clone entered the room. Immediately, a wave of negative emotions burst from Ani to Obi-Wan, making his heart heavy. The clone felt so unhappy and lost, and he suffered so much that the transplantation of his soul would be close to redemption. 

"Ani, I have been waiting for you."

The clone flinched in surprise when he heard Obi-Wan's voice. Obviously, he hadn't expected anyone to be awake at this late hour. That's why he had stayed away for so long. His head pulled between his shoulders, as if he expected to be reprimanded by Obi-Wan or threatened by Anakin, he came into the dimly lit living area of the quarter. "Why? I mean, what do you want from me?" he asked uncertainly when he saw Obi-Wan sitting on the sofa.

The Jedi Master made an inviting move to the seat next to him, but Ani approached only hesitantly. Every attempt to make contact with Obi-Wan had never been tolerated before, so he didn't dare to take the offered seat, but when he was close enough to reach him, Obi-Wan simply grabbed his wrist and pulled him resolutely down beside him.

"I want to know how you are," he said softly, noting how tense the clone seemed.

"Why, what do you care?" Ani blurted out in pain.

"Because I don't want you to suffer," Obi-Wan explained calmly. "I never wanted that."

The clone's cheeks visibly reddened as he returned, "But you don't care about me! You don't want me!"

Obi-Wan wished so much that he could take back how he had behaved towards the clone, but it was too late. They had all made a terrible mistake, only Luke had simply accepted Ani as he was from the beginning. "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression," Obi-Wan replied repentantly. "I was not fair to you. I punished you for something that is not your fault, but you really mean something to me. Not as my partner, but as a friend."

"As a friend?" Suspiciously, the clone squinted at the sound of that word.

Obi-Wan nodded affirmatively before returning as warmly as possible: "Yes, if it's okay with you, I'd like us to be friends.”

Still, Ani did not trust the peace. "What friends?" he demanded to know.

"Good friends," Obi-Wan said. "Best friends, like you and Luke."

At the boy's mention, Ani's eyes lit up, and he finally nodded eagerly. "So would I."

Relieved, Obi-Wan gave him a smile. "I am glad to hear that. Can I give you a hug?"

The idea alone made the clone flinch, before he asked: "Won't Anakin get angry with me then?”

"No, don't worry. It's okay," the Jedi Master returned gently, smiling encouragingly at him. 

Ani nodded hesitantly but he let it happen when Obi-Wan put his arms around him and pulled him to himself. The Jedi almost sighed, it felt so good to hold him tight. The body was so familiar with his. Its warmth, its smell, its pressure against Obi-Wan's chest, even if it was Anakin and not Ani, which his heart remembered thereby. Obi-Wan noticed tears in his eyes when the tension finally left the clone and he allowed himself to wrap his arms around the Jedi Master as well. Like the child he was inside, Ani confidently laid his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder and buried his face in his neck, and Obi-Wan could feel the pain bleeding from the clone like poison from a wound, leaving a feeling of gratitude and affection, and Obi-Wan responded with warmth and love. 

Involuntarily, he buried one hand in Ani's dark curls while he gently stroked his back with the other. Never in his life had he been so happy that he would not need to speak for the suggestion, for Obi-Wan was not sure if his voice would still obey him at the moment. His throat felt as if it was tied up when his Force signature finally touched Ani's pure presence, which nestled itself trustingly against his as Obi-Wan sent one word into his consciousness: sleep. 

Ani had no shields to protect himself against it, nor did he have the practice or the opportunity to fight it. Instead, his body went limp from one moment to the next as he followed the command and fell asleep, noticing nothing around him anymore. He hung heavy and warm in Obi-Wan's arms and the Jedi Master cried bitter tears of shame as he sent a plea for forgiveness into the Force, while he continued to stroke the clone and held him close, until he was finally ready to release him from his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had tears in my eyes and felt emotionally exhausted after I finished writing this chapter. Poor Obi-Wan, he never takes the easy way out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to finish the new chapter. My private life is literaly killing me and I cried myself to sleep on so many nights, that I have a headache almost constantly and I just couldn't write a single word most of the days. I'm still not one hundred percent happy with this chapter, but I will post it now anyway. Please let me know what you think about it.

Obi-Wan could not say how long it took for him to calm down enough to call Anakin through their connection. The Jedi Master's arms had fallen asleep and his eyes had reddened from the tears he had shed when his former Padawan entered the living area. Obi-Wan almost expected that Anakin would be unable to resist a jealous comment at this sight, but surprisingly, he said nothing. The clone looked like an oversized doll, when Anakin took his unconscious body from Obi-Wan and lifted him on his arms. His head hung limply to the back and swayed with each of Anakin's steps up and down, but the Force suggestion was strong enough that he didn't notice anything around him. Obi-Wan followed them silently with a few steps distance, while he still tried to get his turbulent emotions under control. He could not afford to lose his nerve now. If he wanted the ritual to work, he had to be completely focused, otherwise both boys would possibly die.

Thanks to the helmet and cybernetic limbs, Anakin was several inches taller than his copy, and it didn't take much effort for him to carry the clone from the living room to Obi-Wan's bedroom, where he carefully placed him on the bed next to the soulless boys. Torn between determination and doubt, Obi-Wan stood in the doorway and looked at the two bodies. He eagerly wished nothing more than to be able to hand over the responsibility which weighed on his shoulders to someone else, but Anakin had made it more than clear to him that only Obi-Wan was suitable for it. The risks were high and one had to really want to save the person with all his heart to be able to perform the ritual. Although Anakin understood Obi-Wan's motives, he didn't feel the same conviction in himself as his former master and the danger that he'll loose himself in the ritual was too high to try it. 

"I am one with the Force and the Force is with me," Obi-Wan recited the mantra that had so often helped him to find his center, then took several deep breaths in and out before entering the room and walking with measured steps over to the bed. Thanks to the extensive meditation his senses were so sharpened that he could not only feel the Force flowing through his own body, but also the pure energy of the clone and the dark flows emanating from Anakin. Only the soulless boy was like a blind spot in reality, but that would hopefully change in a moment.

A powerful ritual like this would cause a palpable tremor in the Force and Obi-Wan was thankful that Luke was sleeping at this time. With a little luck, it would all be over before he woke up, so he wouldn't even notice. It would be difficult enough to explain Ani's new shape to him anyway. Not to talk about how irritated he would be if Anakin's soul would be transferred into the body of the clone. But the Jedi Master did not want to think about that yet. He would deal with it one after the other. Once again Obi-Wan looked into the two relaxed faces. Now that they lay side by side, it was clear that the boy's complexion was more than a shade darker than Ani's bronze skin. But they both seemed equally innocent and pure, with their youthfully smooth and open faces, so that Obi-Wan involuntarily sent a quick prayer to all Jedi Masters, that ever lived, begging them for help. It had to work. It had to. He would not be able to survive failure.

"Ready?" Anakin, who stood next to him, asked through their mental connection.

"As ready as one can be under these circumstances," Obi-Wan replied with a sigh.

"You can do it, Obi-Wan. I know you can do it." The words of his former Padawan and his faith in him were a balm for Obi-Wan's worries, and the warm presence of his Force signature around his own, giving him strength and courage, did the rest to dispel the last doubts that had tormented the Jedi Master. 

Determined, he climbed on the bed and took a kneeling position between Ani and the boy, then he put a hand on the chest of each of them. Obi-Wan could clearly feel the beating of their hearts. Gently and stumbling that of the boy, strong and steady Ani's heart. Once more the Jedi Master breathed out audibly, then he closed his eyes and put himself into deep concentration. The words in the secret language of the Sith's felt strange on his tongue and left a bitter taste in his mouth when Obi-Wan whispered them softly for the first time, but with each time he said them, he became more secure, his voice louder and firmer. He knew that it wasn't really the volume or the emphasis that mattered, but rather to make the Force vibrate and allow its bright light to be obscured by threatening shadows. 

Like oily, black tentacles, the dark side suddenly found its way out, licking at Obi-Wan's mind and whispering to him, but the Jedi Master was not afraid. It wasn't the first time it called out to him, after all. It had tried to seduce him once before, back when his master Qui-Gon Jinn had been murdered, and he had almost lost himself in its call of revenge and anger when he had killed Darth Maul for the deed. But here and now it was not about taking a life, but about preserving one. Therefore he opened himself trustingly to the dark side of the Force, let it flow through him and form him into a transmitter between the two bodies. For a long moment, the Force writhed within him like a snake, alert and restless, until it finally calmed down enough that Obi-Wan dared to take the next step.

It was not easy to force his will upon the dark Force, and it took more than one attempt before it finally bowed to him. Like a black feeler, he sent the Force from his center through his arm and from there into Ani's body. He could feel it spreading inside him and wrapping itself around the clone's pure Force signature until it had completely covered it. Then came the difficult part when he tried to separate Ani's soul from his body with the help of the dark Force. The clone's soul was firmly anchored and it was a pulling and tugging that felt like uprooting a young tree with bare hands. The connection between him and the clone was tight as a wire rope, but the soul clung to its vessel with the power of despair. By the Force, it wasn't working... Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he activated all his reserves. He felt his sweat break out from the effort and his hand, resting on Ani's chest, began to tremble. Nevertheless he didn't give up, but kept on fighting to get it loose.

But his strength faded with every second that passed. The pressure in his head became more and more intense, his breath burned in his lungs and all the muscles in him screamed in pain. He would not be able to hold out for long, but when he hardly dared to hope, suddenly there was a jolt in the Force, then the soul was free and Obi-Wan felt the dark tentacle taking it with him and leading it out of the body until the Jedi Master was filled for a short moment with two souls. It was only a fraction of a second, yet it felt strange to feel Ani's radiant presence within, as hot as if he was carrying a sun. Subliminally he perceived that the heartbeat of the clone became weaker and he could only hope that Anakin had followed the ritual closely to act in time before the heart stopped. Obi-Wan was unable to give him a sign. He could not interrupt his concentration even for a second, otherwise the soul would slip away from him and become one with the Force. Carefully, as if he held something excessively precious in his hands, Obi-Wan sent the tentacle of dark Force on its journey again, through his body, along his arm, through his fingertips, into the body of the soulless boy. Here came the second tricky point: the soul had to be animated to take root and anchor itself as firmly as it had done in its original body.

Obi-Wan knew the little body from his first search for a consciousness and he now handled it with the same loving attention a gardener used when planting a seed. Carefully, he sent Anise's soul to the place inside that had once housed the boy's mind and tried to plant it there, but the soul was frightened and disturbed and wanted to escape. Again, Obi-Wan had to use all his strength and combine his own bright Force signature with the dark Force and that of the clone until they were intertwined like a rope. Then, piece by piece, he began to connect this rope to the boy's body. It seemed to him as if there were hundreds of loose threads that had ended into nothingness due to the lack of a consciousness, so he patiently connected one by one with Ani's soul until it felt like it was whole again. Only when Obi-Wan was sure that his mission had been successful, he dared to slowly withdraw from the boy's body and take the dark Force with him. 

The oily tentacle obeyed only reluctantly when it received the order to leave the boy, but the dark Force still had Obi-Wan's body as a refuge, now he had to make it leave him as well. But of course it was not that easy. Like a sticky film, the dark Force had wrapped itself around Obi-Wan's Force signature and tried to penetrate and change it, but Obi-Wan wouldn't let it take over. Bravely, he fought against it, driving the dark Force back until it had curled up like a black rope inside of him, waiting for a gap in his shields, and Obi-Wan realized that he was getting weaker. The ritual had cost him too much strength to resist the dark Force for long. But before his resistance could break down, he noticed cybernetic hands grabbing his shoulders, then suddenly Anakin's Force signature was there, drawing the darkness out of him, connecting with it and absorbing it until it had become a part of him, leaving only peace and light in Obi-Wan. Relieved, the Jedi Master sent an impulse of gratitude and warmth to him.

It was done.

Obi-Wan could not say how long it had taken. Minutes or even hours, but it did not matter. All that mattered was that they had been successful. Obi-Wan felt the boy's heartbeat firmly under his fingers as the Jedi Master opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was that a medidroid had now connected the clone's body to the life support machines, then his eyes fell on the boy. Already in the time span that had passed since the ritual, a clear change had taken place with him. He seemed more alive, his cheeks were reddened, his mouth was slightly open when he breathed, and his eyes moved behind the closed eyelids. He was dreaming. Still, Obi-Wan could not resist sending the Force into him again, but he could be reassured. His soul was warm and bright and his whole body was filled with Ani's Force signature. A little sluggish from sleep, Obi-Wan could feel the familiar consciousness within him.

"It worked," the Jedi Master let Anakin know through their bond. "And he is still Force-sensitive."

"I know," Anakin returned. "I can feel it too."

"Thank the Force." Obi-Wan's legs had fallen asleep from the long time of kneeling, so that they gave way when he tried to get up from the bed and Anakin had to reach under his arms and support him, so that he didn't fall on the floor. But it wasn't only the uncomfortable position in which he had stayed on the bed that affected him. Only now Obi-Wan noticed how much the ritual had exhausted him. In fact, even if his blood circulation had been okay, he would not have been able to stand on his feet.

"You need rest and food." Since the bed was still occupied and it was not to be foreseen how long the boy would sleep, Anakin took his partner on his arms without hesitation, as he had done it before with the clone.

"Anakin, no! What are you doing?!" Obi-Wan called out in protest and he was so surprised that he said the words loudly instead of sending them through their bond.

"I'm looking for a place for you to sleep," his former Padawan replied with all self-evidence, while he carried Obi-Wan into the children's room, where he put him on the bed that should once belong to Leia and where the clone had slept otherwise. Luke's quiet snoring told them that the boy actually continued to sleep and if it was up to Obi-Wan, it should stay like that for a while, so he said to Anakin about their mental connection: "Thanks, also for helping me. I could not have done it alone."

"I merely made sure that the Force remained in balance," Anakin returned with a hint of complacency before he squatted beside the bed. "You are mine, the darkness cannot have you."

Obi-Wan's smile was real even if it was hard to hide the tiredness when he put a hand against the cold plastoid of the helmet in a tender gesture on the spot under which Anakin's cheek was located and his former Padawan leaned into the touch without hesitation, even though he couldn't feel it of course. For a long moment they just sat there and there was nothing to hear except the sound of Anakin's respirator and Luke's quiet breaths, then Anakin withdrew and stood up. "You must sleep. I'll get you something to drink and eat."

"That is not necessary," Obi-Wan fended off. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You forget how well I know you, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied, then he turned around and left the room. As it turned out, Obi-Wan had already fallen asleep from exhaustion, when he returned a few minutes later with a plate and a cup, so he put the things on the night table as quietly as possible. Without moving Anakin stood beside the bed for a moment and saw in Obi-Wan's relaxed face before he reached out a hand and ran his fingertips gently over his cheek. Despite the modern technology in his cybernetic limbs, it was not the same to touch him like this. How he longed to really feel something. Skin on skin. 

He was sorry that Obi-Wan had to go through so much because of him. The first hurdle had been cleared, but it was not over yet. There was still the thing with the contract, Bail and Leia and Anakin's own soul transplantation, but when they had gotten all that behind them, Anakin swore himself that he would keep all worries away from Obi-Wan. Even though he knew that it would not be easy, he would look for a quiet place for his family where they could lead a peaceful life. His partner deserved to be happy for the rest of his days. As careful as possible, he covered Obi-Wan up properly, then he went to Luke's bed and made sure that everything was okay before he finally retired calmly. Tonight Anakin would not go into the regeneration chamber in case Obi-Wan would need him. Even though his condition was getting worse every day, his body could cope with a cycle without treatment and in the not too long future he would hopefully never again need the help of the medidroids to live on. Anakin was already looking forward to the first night he would finally spend with Obi-Wan in his arms in their shared bed in the bedroom instead of being left alone on a cold stretcher in the regeneration chamber.

XXXXXX

Obi-Wan almost had a heart attack when something woke him up and he blinked lazily, only to look directly into strange dark eyes. Involuntarily, he withdrew his head on the pillow suddenly while his brain, clouded by sleep, tried to figure out if he was facing friend or foe. Dark curls, a small tanned face and almond-shaped brown eyes. It took Obi-Wan a few torturous seconds to make sense of what he saw, then he remembered. The boy. Still dressed in the thin shirt he had received from the clinic on Alderaan, he stood trembling at Obi-Wan's bed and his Force signature radiated uncertainty and fear. Apparently he had woken up alone in his bed and had torn off the cables and tubes that had been attached to him before he had explored the quarters on his own.

"Hello my little one," Obi-Wan tried to address the boy as calmly as possible. "I see you're awake."

"Where am I?" Ani asked in basic with the distinct accent of a Kaminoan. Apparently, his pronunciation was bound to the soul and not dependent on the body.

"You are on a spaceship, the "Executer" to be exact," Obi-Wan replied as he slowly sat up in bed so as not to frighten the boy any further. "Do you know what happened?"

The boy shook his head so vehemently that his dark curls bounced before he blurted out: "I don't know anything. Nothing at all ! Who am I and who are you?"

Apparently, due to the shock of the transmigration of his soul, Ani suffered from some kind of memory loss, whether temporary or permanent was hard to tell and it was only natural that this scared him, so it was important to proceed with caution. Conscientiously, Obi-Wan put together a few words of encouragement inside his head, but before he could answer, a rustling on the other side of the room indicated that Luke had woken up too. Apparently, the sound of their voices had woken the boy, so he curiously jumped out of bed to see what the noise meant. 

"Da?" he asked confusedly when he saw that his father was sitting in the second bed in his room, then his gaze fell on the strange boy, and the boy also stared at Luke with a mixture of suspicion and cautious interest.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my son Luke," Obi-Wan introduced himself. "And you are..."

"Ani!" exclaimed Luke at this moment before he stepped closer to the boy. His blue eyes flashed with delight as he realized, "Cool. You are a child now."

It shouldn't have surprised Obi-Wan that Luke recognized his friend in his new body. His son did not see people exclusively through his eyes as most other beings did, instead he looked into them at their Force signature. Even though he had apparently lost his memory, Ani's presence in the Force had not changed and open as Luke was, he found the new body rather interesting than frightening.

The boy stared at Luke with a wrinkled forehead. "Do I know you?" 

"Yes, you're my best friend," Luke explained matter of factly, walking even closer toward the other boy. Now that they stood so close together, Obi-Wan could clearly see that Ani was a little wider and about half a head taller than Luke. "We ate so many energy bars together that we had stomach aches, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember anything," Ani replied miserably before his stomach gave a loud growl. "Except that I'm hungry."

"My Da can make you sandwiches with blue milk. He makes the best sandwiches of Tatooine," Luke said with subliminal pride.

"But I don't know if I like blue milk," Ani returned timidly.

"Sure, you like it. When you were in our hut, you drank a lot of it. Come, I'll show you where the kitchen is." Without waiting for Ani's answer, Luke grabbed the other boy's hand and pulled him out of the room until Obi-Wan could only hear the padding of their bare feet on the durasteel. May the gods bless Luke's big heart. Just like his father, he must have sensed the panic and despair in Ani's aura, and although he couldn't understand what exactly had happened, he now intuitively did exactly the right thing to distract his friend within the bounds of his possibilities. Obi-Wan had already racked his brains over how the clone would cope with the new body, but thanks to Luke's help, Ani would probably get used to his changed life faster than expected. 

With a groan, the Jedi Master swung his legs out of bed to make the boys breakfast. Despite the sleep, his body still felt as if he had fought a hard battle yesterday, and in a way, he really did. But even though the temptation was great to just lie down again and go back to sleep, his fatherly duties were more important and at the moment Obi-Wan had two children to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter finally comes the scene we've all been waiting for ...


	18. Chapter 18

Obi-Wan was so engrossed in watching the two boys at the kitchen table that, despite his imposing stature, he did not even notice the presence of his former Padawan at first. Unmoving like a statue Anakin stood at the entrance to the kitchen, his face and eyes as always hidden behind the mask with the visor and his Force signature carefully shielded, while he too watched the children having breakfast. Despite his full mouth Luke didn't stop babbling at all, while Ani looked at him curiously from his big, dark eyes, as if the boy was telling him the best kept secrets of the universe.

For a while they remained in silent harmony, then Anakin turned to his former Master. "How do you feel?" 

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about," Obi-Wan replied. 

"Still, the ritual was very exhausting and the food I had prepared for you is still untouched. You really have to eat and drink something," Anakin returned emphatically.

It was not that Obi-Wan didn't notice the exhaustion. His body and his presence in the Force were weaker than they usually were, but he would take care of that later. "I will, just not now," Obi-Wan let his former apprentice know through their connection in the Force before suddenly changing the subject. "He can't remember who he is," he said with a look at Ani who had just taken a big sip of blue milk.

"Maybe that's because his new body isn't Force-sensitive," Anakin speculated. "Or maybe it's the shock of the transformation that's still lingering. In either case, he may regain his memory over time, or perhaps he lost it forever."

Obi-Wan nodded, lost in thought, as he noticed how Ani smiled at a particularly funny story Luke was telling. At first, it was more of a tentative twitch at the corners of his mouth, but then it became more and more of a broad grin until his white milk teeth were visible and small dimples formed in his cheeks. He was really a damn pretty child, also or just because he looked completely different than Anakin now and would grow up one day to a beautiful young man. "Maybe it would be better if he would never remember," Obi-Wan decided, whose heart was warmed by Ani's smile. He seemed as light-hearted and liberated as the clone had never been before. Even on a good day, there had always been a shadow on his face.

Anakin hummed approvingly through their mental connection, then he turned away and went to the bedroom, where behind closed doors the body of the clone lay on the bed, connected to the life support system. Everything on him was completely motionless, only his chest lifted and lowered in the rhythm of the machines, when Anakin stepped beside the bed and let his eyes roam over him.

"When do we want to do it?" Obi-Wan asked, who had silently followed his former Padawan and stood beside him now. It was a strange feeling which made Obi-Wan's stomach tingle unpleasantly when he looked at the clone but felt only emptiness inside of him and although the thought of having to come in contact with the darkness again without being able to trust Anakin's help this time during another ritual filled him with concern, he wanted to get it over with as fast as possible.

Anakin didn't answer immediately, instead he stared for further long minutes at the body on the bed, before he finally replied: "Soon, I just have to fix a few things first.”

Obi-Wan was surprised by the hesitation of this statement. To be honest he had expected that Anakin would want to exchange his destroyed hull for the healthy body of the clone as soon as possible. Curiously he stretched out his Force signature after that of his former apprentice to find out the reason for this delay, but Anakin still had his shields raised and didn't let himself be seen in the cards, so that Obi-Wan finally gave up and retreated. "We shouldn't wait too long," he cut in. "Your body is about to shut down, and I would hate to perform the ritual at the very last moment."

"I still have a little time left," Anakin decided. "And I would like to use it, so excuse me now. I have some important things to do. And you should finally eat breakfast and get some more rest so that you can regain your full strength."

XXXXXX

The rest of the morning was spent in a pleasant peaceful atmosphere. After Luke and Ani had strengthened themselves, Obi-Wan made sure that the boys got cleaned and dressed, giving the clone some of Luke's clothes. Although his arms and legs were a little too long, the boy hadn't brought any clothes from Alderaan except for the hospital shirt, so it was better than nothing until the ship's tailor could make clothes for himself, and as the boys sat on the floor in the nursery, playing as if the world around them didn't exist, not only did Ani seem to have forgotten his grief of the morning, but Luke didn't even feel his bandaged arm either.

With a weary smile on his lips, Obi-Wan stood in the open door of the room and watched the children play, gratefully realizing that Ani, in his new body, was a child like any other. Thanks to Luke's efforts, he relaxed more and more and began even to take the lead in their game. Luke didn't seem to mind; on the contrary, the Jedi could see how happy he was to finally have his friend back, albeit in a changed form. While Obi-Wan had always known that his son had a high level of empathy, for a child who until a few weeks ago had possessed almost nothing, Luke was exceptionally generous and shared all his belongings with Ani without a shred of regret. On the contrary, Obi-Wan felt through their bond in the Force how much Luke enjoyed being able to bring joy to his friend and that was obviously more important to him than any material possessions.

Anakin stayed away the whole morning. 

Around noon a message from Bail Organa reached Obi-Wan, in which the senator asked the Jedi Master about the boy's condition and Obi-Wan was happy to be able to tell him that the ritual had succeeded. Bail seemed relieved to hear this, too, as it was clear that neither as a statesman nor as a father, it had been easy for him to hand over the child to an uncertain fate. They talked about trivialities for a while, then Bail had to return to his duties.

Anakin didn't show up for lunch either, although he couldn't eat any food anyway, but he had usually kept them company while they were eating, so that Obi-Wan ate alone with the boys. Only in the early afternoon the Jedi Master finally heard the sound of the door, which testified that Anakin had returned to the quarters. He still kept his thoughts strictly shielded when Obi-Wan greeted him, but the Jedi Master could still recognize the sorrow and pain his former apprentice was radiating. After Anakin had made sure that the boys were out of earshot in the nursery, he told Obi-Wan to follow him into the living area of the quarters, where he finally sat down on the sofa with his former Master at his side.

"I had the contracts changed as you and Organa wanted, even though I still don't completely agree with them," Anakin began, holding a stack of documents out to Obi-Wan. "I want you to read and sign them if they have your blessings."

Relieved, Obi-Wan accepted the contracts. If he was honest, he had expected more resistance from his former Padawan. That he had given in so quickly was a really pleasant surprise. "Thank you, Anakin. I know how difficult it is for you to accept Bail as an equal partner in the leadership of a new Republic."

"He may be a good man, but I will never trust anyone but you again," Anakin reaffirmed his decision. "But before we go to him to seal the contracts, I want to go to Naboo. I have to see Padme's grave."

At first, Obi-Wan felt the sting of jealousy inside of him when he heard his former Padawan say this, but he forced himself to push it back. Apart from the fact that such feelings were not appropriate for a Jedi, Padme had been Anakin's wife and the mother of his daughter, and he had vowed to himself never to come between the two. To feel jealousy for a dead woman, where he himself planned to raise his son and Padme's daughter with Anakin, was completely inappropriate. But why just now? A wave of the most different feelings seized Obi-Wan's heart, when he understood the sense behind the words. Suddenly he understood why Anakin's mood was so depressed. Apparently he was afraid of not surviving the ritual and now did all the things he considered important, such as asking forgiveness for being responsible for her death at his late wife's grave. As much as Obi-Wan was reluctant by the thought to deal with the possibility that the ritual might fail, he understood how important it was for Anakin to put his affairs in order, so that he simultaneously reached out his hand and his Force signature to his former apprentice and touched both Anakin's shoulder and his mind. After a moment of hesitation Anakin allowed it, lowering his shields far enough to let Obi-Wan feel how deep the grief about Padme's death still raged in him. 

"Would you like me to accompany you?" the Jedi Master asked sensitively as he soothingly placed his Force signature around Anakin's to comfort him and show him that he was here and suffered with him.

"I don't want to push you to do anything," was the evasive reply of his former Padawan, but his presence in the Force made it clear how much he wished to have Obi-Wan by his side on this journey. 

"You don't," Obi-Wan immediately repulsed. "Your pain is my pain, dear one, and where you go, I will go, too. Besides, I couldn't pay my last respects to Padme back then, and it would be important to me if I could do so now.”

Obi-Wan could feel the relief and gratitude that Anakin radiated hearing these words. Apparently he had actually feared that Obi-Wan would refuse his request. Anakin's Force signature clung to that of his former teacher like a drowning man when a cybernetic hand laid on his and squeezed his fingers. "Thank you, Master."

XXXXXX

Though he didn't have the best memories of the planet, Obi-Wan discovered that Naboo was as beautiful as ever when they left the space shuttle and switched to a speeder with tinted windows that would take them to the capital's graveyard where Padme had been buried in her family's mausoleum. Since Naboo was only a hyperspace jump away from Alderaan, they had left the boys with a nanny droid on the 'Executer', where they would be safe for the duration of their absence. It had taken more than a little diplomacy to get permission to visit Naboo, and Obi-Wan had used all his powers of negotiations to persuade the government to let them land on the planet without too much fuss. Of course, the queen could not simply refuse the emperor's wish if she did not want to risk any consequences for her people, but neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin had any interest in making the visit official, so that they would travel with as few escorts as possible. In the end, the queen had agreed on the condition that they were accompanied to the cemetery by an escort who guarded them at every turn. Although Anakin was reluctant to appear vulnerable, he too had only two members of the Royal Guard with him, who kept themselves as much as possible in the background as they stepped out of the speeder at the cemetery.

Although the cemetery area was quite spacious, the grave of the Amidala family was not hard to find. It was one of the largest and most magnificent graves of the whole cemetery, located in the very center and worthy of a senator and former queen. The white marble mausoleum resembled a small temple with columns and arches surrounded by luxuriant ivy and fragrant roses, with statues of weeping angels kneeling beside its entrance. The lattice door to the inside of the tomb was locked when Anakin pressed against it, but on a movement of his hand the lock jumped open immediately and the door swung to the side. The inside of the mausoleum was so narrow that hardly two men fit in it, nevertheless the guards made preparations to follow their emperor, but Obi-Wan gave them a signal to wait outside.

A name carved on a tomb slab on a stone sarcophagus, which had been decorated with fresh flowers, was all that was left of Padme Amidala. Although Anakin had expressly requested his presence, Obi-Wan stayed in the background as he slowly, almost hesitantly, approached the coffin. It was a personal moment and he wanted to give his former Padawan the opportunity to mourn in peace without feeling that Obi-Wan was watching him. First Anakin stood there as frozen, then he stretched out a hand and laid it timidly on the white stone. Although his fingers were cybernetic, Obi-Wan could see how much they trembled and also his shoulders shook under his suit, as Anakin mutely talked with his dead wife. Silent desperation bled into their bond in the Force, then Anakin's artificial legs gave way and he sank to his knees beside the coffin. Although he wasn't physically able to cry anymore, the suffocated sounds, which came out of his vocoder, made clear that Anakin could still sob.

Obi-Wan was with him in a heartbeat. Put a hand on Anakin's shoulder in a consoling gesture and sent his sympathy through their connection in the Force. Despite the long time, which had passed since Padme's death, Obi-Wan could feel how much the events of that time still hurt his former apprentice. The complicity he bore in Padme's death weighed heavily on his shoulders and he would probably never forgive himself for not being able to save her. The fear of her death had triggered Anakin's fall to the dark side and set off an avalanche, whose effects could still be felt today. But even though Obi-Wan still struggled with the things his former Padawan had done, the past could not be changed. They had to concentrate now on the future, so he sent all strength and confidence he could muster through their bond and tried to help Anakin with his grief. 

Obi-Wan had no idea how long they stood there like that until Anakin had composed himself enough to stand up again. His Force signature still flickered with emotions, but he didn't sob anymore and his aura wasn't filled with silent despair, only his breath rattled a little stronger than usual when he finally gave Obi-Wan a sign that he was ready to leave. One last time Anakin's cybernetic fingers stroked the sarcophagus of his wife, then he turned away and left the mausoleum behind Obi-Wan. Flanked by the guards from Naboo and the Royal Guard, they went back to the speeder, which took them back to the spaceport without further incident before they boarded the shuttleto the 'Executor'.

XXXXXX

The evening was a blessing for the Jedi Master and his former Padawan as they were both physically and emotionally exhausted by the events of the day. After the boys lay in their beds and Anakin had retired into the regeneration chamber, Obi-Wan made himself comfortable on the sofa in the living area. His own bed was still occupied by the clone's body and for nothing in the world he would have wanted to sleep next to the hull kept alive by machines. But despite the lingering tiredness, it took a long time until Obi-Wan finally came to rest. Too many thoughts went through the Jedi Master's mind. What if the ritual failed? How would he live on then? He knew Anakin had left instructions that would give him command of the Imperial forces in the event of his death, but would the officers really follow him, and did Obi-Wan even want them to? And what if the ritual was successful, but Anakin lost his memory just like the clone? How should he deal with that? And there still remained the fear of being overwhelmed by the darkness. Never would Obi-Wan bear to fall, as Anakin had done. It would erase everything in him that he had thought was right and good. 

Sighing Obi-Wan turned on his back. There were simply too many factors which were uncertain, but he had no choice. He had to perform the ritual, no matter what the consequences. Obi-Wan didn't notice how he finally dozed off, but he must have actually fallen asleep, because he didn't notice Luke until his son slipped under the blanket next to him. Instinctively, the Jedi Master turned on his side to make more room and pulled Luke towards himself before he lovingly pressed his lips to his hairline. The small body was so warm and familiar next to his own and his Force signature wrapped itself around Obi-Wan's almost as possessive as his father's. With a satisfied hum, the Jedi Master closed his eyes again, but if he had thought he could just keep on sleeping, he had been mistaken, for Luke turned so restlessly in his arms like a flea that Obi-Wan finally gave up trying to find peace. Instead, he asked quietly into the darkness, "What's wrong, dear one?”

Luke's face was so close to his own that Obi-Wan could feel the breath on his skin when the boy asked just as softly, "Can Ani stay with us forever, Da?”

Surprised, the Jedi asked back. "What makes you think so?"

"When he was still in his grown up body, he said he would leave because you and Papa didn't want him," Luke explained whispering. "Why did you not want him?"

Perplexed, Obi-Wan stared into the darkness for a moment. How could he explain the feelings of the adults to his son, so that he understood them without giving too much away and without completely straying from the path of truth? "It is complicated, Luke," Obi-Wan finally replied. "We really wanted him to be with us, but Ani's other body was not his real body, it was actually Papa's. He had practically just lent it to Ani."

In his own ears, this statement sounded absurd, although it was true in a certain way, but in Luke's childish view, it seemed to make sense. "But this is his real body now?" the child wanted to know.

"Yes, little one," Obi-Wan assured him.

"Then he can stay?" Luke hopefully followed up.

His father hummed approvingly before he confirmed: "If that's what you want.”

Luke did not have to think about that for a second. "Yes, that's what I want."

"Then he stays here," Obi-Wan decided before kissing his son on the forehead again. "Now sleep."

Trustingly, the boy snuggled closer to his father. "Yes, Da."

Again, silence fell over the dark room and Obi-Wan was already hoping that they were done when Luke suddenly asked, nestled against his chest: "Can Ani be my brother then?”

In the first moment, Obi-Wan became completely rigid when he heard his son's innocent question, then he returned as unselfconsciously as possible: "But you already have a sister, Leia, who will be with us more often soon. Ani can still be your friend.”

"Yes, but he doesn't have any parents," Luke expressed his concern. "And I have you and Papa and I thought you could be his fathers, too."

As logical as Luke's way of thinking was, Obi-Wan felt completely taken by this possibility. He had no idea what to say to his son. Until now, he had only thought about saving Ani and the boy, he hadn't thought about the fact that the child would also need parents and the realization that his little son had realized this fact before him and came up with a solution to the problem filled him with shame. Nevertheless, at that moment he could not give Luke the answer that the boy wanted. First Obi-Wan had to clarify whether he really wanted to raise Ani as his child and he had to discuss with Anakin how he felt about it. 

"We will see," he replied evasively. "And now you really have to sleep."

"Okay," Luke reluctantly returned. "Good night, Da."

"Good night, dear one."

XXXXXX

When Obi-Wan awoke the next day, Luke was gone. Probably it had become too cramped for him on the narrow sofa after all, so that he had gone back to his own bed sometime during the night. Obi-Wan felt the effects of the restless sleep too as he sat up and stretched his tense limbs. The best thing he could do was to start his morning meditation as soon as possible and do his katas to stretch his aching body and find his center. He carefully put his sleeping things aside before he finally got up and went to the children's room to check on the boys. He was little surprised to find Luke in Ani's bed, where his son had snuggled up against the other boy in his sleep as if he were an over-sized cuddly toy. Luke had always slept better when he shared the bed with someone else, and when Obi-Wan interpreted Ani's relaxed face correctly, the boy seemed to feel the same way. 

Involuntarily, the Jedi Master had to think back to the years on Tatooine, to how much he had wished Luke would grow up with another child instead of just having the Banthas to keep him company. The boys were attached to each other, that much was obvious, and it would break Luke's heart if they had to give Ani away. He could not do that to his son. He had earned the right that his fathers looked for a solution so that Ani could stay with them. 

As expected Anakin was rather defensive against the idea when Obi-Wan told him about it later. He was reluctant to accept a strange child, even if it contained the consciousness of his clone, as his own.

"Don't say you are ready to let him grow up as your son," Anakin held out to the Jedi Master.

"I was skeptical like you, but since I meditated on it, I think we should do it," Obi-Wan explained his decision. "Luke is very attached to Ani. It wouldn't be fair to separate the two."

"I'm not saying that Ani has to leave us, but adopting him..." Anakin replied reluctantly.

"He is practically already your son," Obi-Wan returned, alluding to the soul that came from Anakin's cloned body. "We would only make it official in the case..." Even now Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, but Anakin understood him anyway. The clone had only an identity card from the factory of Kamino with a production number, the name of the buyer and a date when he was produced and delivered. As Anakin's and Obi-Wan's son he would not only have a registered first and last name, he would have a family with whom he would live legally and who would take care of him, even if Anakin should die.

Obi-Wan could almost feel the contradictory feelings in his own body when they bubbled from Anakin through their connection, but in the end the will to fulfill the wish of his family won over the uncertainty whether he would be able to treat Ani like his son. 

"It's unbelievable how fast our family is growing", he finally indirectly gave his agreement and Anakin knew that he had done the right thing when he saw how a smile illuminated Obi-Wan's face when he heard this statement. "I will make all necessary arrangements today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought we would come to the ritual in this chapter, but apparantly I didn't make it. Sorry for raising false hopes in you, but I promise we will get to the point next time.


	19. Chapter 19

"When will you tell the crew that the Empire is officially dissolved?" 

Considering the standard time on the Stardestroyer, it was still early in the morning and Obi-Wan and Anakin used the time to sit together in the living area of their quarters and talk undisturbed as long as the boys slept. It had been a restless night anyway, in which neither of the two men had really gotten much rest. In view of today's events, this had been to be expected. The big day - on which the contract would be signed in the palace of Alderaan – had finally come and both Anakin and Obi-Wan were certain about the fact that nothing was allowed to go wrong now. Any delay or deviation from the plan could be seen as a move on their part to withdraw from the contract and could mean the end of the planned alliance before it had even come into being.

"I have called a briefing with the officers, right when we return from Alderaan, in which I explain the options for them," Anakin let him know about their mental connection. "The rest of the crew will know in the course of the next few days"

Obi-Wan nodded absently as he looked at their intertwined fingers before returning, "How do you think they will react?

"Honestly, I don't know," Anakin confessed, "but I fear that the officers will not simply accept the end of their career in the ranks of the Empire.”

"Do you fear a coup?" Obi-Wan asked alarmed.

Reassuring Anakin squeezed the hand of his former Master. "Perhaps, but there is no need to worry about that. I am prepared for anything. Should the situation really escalate, I will know how to defend myself. And for the worst case scenario I have already placed explosive charges near the reactor core before my fight with Sidious. Should the officers try to take over by force, we will board a shuttle and blow up the 'Executor'.”

Shocked, the Jedi Master gasped for breath. "You can't be serious, there are nearly ten thousand lives on board of this ship!"

"Obi-Wan, believe me, I will only consider this option if I have no other choice, but if your safety is threatened, yours and the children's, I will not take any chances," Anakin replied emphatically.

For a long moment Obi-Wan said nothing as he feverishly tried to find an alternative to this terrible plan, but as much as he thought about it, he knew deep inside that his former Padawan was right. Should an attempted coup really take place, not only their own fate but that of the entire galaxy depended on them nipping the officers' rebellion in the bud. This did not change the fact that Obi-Wan was deeply opposed to this possibility. "I really hope it will not come to that," he finally said quietly.

Again Anakin squeezed the fingers of the man at his side. "I hope so, too."

XXXXXX

Due to the events of the last few days, the fact that Luke's birthday was the next day had almost been pushed into the background. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan had not forgotten this special day. On Tatooine, his son's birthday had always been a quiet affair, since there was no one to celebrate with. Last year, Obi-Wan had picked up some ingredients from Mos Espa a few days earlier so that he could at least bake Luke a cake. As a present he had received new shoes and some sweets, but this year his father would finally be able to give the boy a real present.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Obi-Wan asked his son as they sat together at breakfast. 

Surprised, Luke looked up from his sandwich. Obviously, he hadn't expected to be allowed to make a wish. His eyes flickered over to Ani, who continued to chew his own bread, then back to his father. "A Loth-Cat," it finally burst out of him with shining eyes. "It only has to be a very small one."

"A Loth-Cat?" repeated Obi-Wan surprisedly by his son's wish, while he stroked his beard thoughtlessly. If he was honest, he had expected something technical. An own datapad perhaps, or a new droid. As young as Luke was, he already showed a keen interest in finding out how things worked. As for the Loth-Cat, Obi-Wan couldn't even remember that Luke had seen such an animal before in his life.

"Yes, it can eat from my food and sleep in my bed, and I will definitely take care of it," promised Luke, who apparently interpreted his father's hesitation as a bad sign. "I would like so much to have an animal, Da. I miss our Banthas."

Obi-Wan had just put something like that together. After the first fascination with life in a spaceship had died down, Luke had obviously become homesick for their home on Tatooine. As poor as it had been, Luke had spent a lot of time there with the animals and had had much more freedom than here. Nevertheless his dream of a pet would have to wait a while.

"As much as I would like to fulfill this wish, but it's not possible, Luke," Obi-Wan replied regretfully. "A Stardestroyer is not the right place for a Loth-Cat. It needs space and sun and trees. But I promise you, as soon as we move into a house on a planet, you can have your Loth-Cat and a few Banthas as well.”

The disappointment was written on Luke's face, but nevertheless he asked hopefully: "Will it take much longer?”

"Not very much longer, my dear," Obi-Wan reassured the boy. "Until then, is there anything else you wish for?"

Thoughtfully, Luke tilted his head, then he finally replied, "I want to show Ani what a garden is, Da. He really likes the lily you gave me."

It spoke for Luke's character that his second wish was once again not meant for himself. Even on his special day, he thought about his friend again and it would be a pleasure for Obi-Wan to grant him this wish. "All right, then we'll celebrate your birthday this year on Alderaan."

XXXXXX

The atmosphere among the people in the room was so tense that you could have heard a pin drop. This time they had been led neither into the reception room nor into the garden when Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived in the afternoon with their guards at the palace of Alderaa. Instead, they were taken by the palace guards to Organa's study. Although it had been decades since Obi-Wan had last been in these rooms, he recognized them immediately. Despite Bail's status, the rooms were functional yet comfortably furnished. A large desk, on which dozens of datapads were piled up, dominated the study, and the communicator installed on the table beeped almost incessantly as the Jedi Master and his former apprentice and now Emperor entered the room. As inconspicuous as shadows and as deadly as AT-ATs, the guards took positions on the walls next to the door.

"The news with speculations about the reason for your presence reach me from almost the entire galaxy by now," Organa began, while telling the men to sit down at the conference table, where apart from himself, the same man Anakin and Obi-Wan had seen with Luke on the terrace of the palace was already sitting. "The Stardestroyer, which has been circling in orbit for days, is hard to miss after all."

"And what do you tell those who ask about the reason for our being here?" Anakin immediately wanted to know. 

"Nothing. Not yet." It was still too early to carry the news out into the galaxy. They wouldn't spread the word until the matter was really settled. "Besides, I think we should make such a statement together."

Anakin hummed approvingly, which sounded more like a cough through the vocoder. It was important that they presented themselves as a united front to get ahead of anyone who thought he could benefit on the end of the Empire. They had to appear as a unit and act as such, even if Anakin knew already now that it would not be easy for him.

"By the way, this is my brother-in-law and good friend, Navo Sidani," Bail introduced the man at his side. "He will take my place in the senate and represent the interests of Alderaan."

"It's a pleasure." Sidani put a hand over his heart in greeting, while at the same time slightly tilting his head. A gesture which Obi-Wan returned politely. It calmed him to feel that the man had a pleasantly calm and positive aura in the Force. He would certainly be a worthy successor to Bail.

"Shall we then?" Everyone present was very aware of the weight of the moment, as they pulled the prepared documents towards them and went through them again point by point, then the great moment had come. With their signature they would herald the end of the Empire and the birth of a new Republic, a better and hopefully more peaceful future for all its members. Given the structures already in place, they had agreed that the seat of the new Republic would once again be on Coruscant, but a lot of work still awaited them before the Senate could meet again in its original building. Until then, Bail had generously offered to let the Senate meet temporarily on Alderaan - at least holographically, since even the sprawling palace didn't have room for the huge number of senators. 

Obi-Wan noticed that his hand trembled slightly when he put his signature on the document, and Anakin was also in turmoil, as his former Master could clearly feel through their bond as he signed the contract. Outwardly nothing was visible because of the mask, but inwardly he struggled for his composure while he fought with himself whether this had really been the right step. Only Bail seemed completely calm and at peace with himself as he lowered his pen and smiled at those present one by one. "Long live the new Republic. I think this should be celebrated."

XXXXXX

In order to give Anakin enough time to inform the Imperial troops stationed throughout the galaxy of their dissolution, the time for recording a common holo-message, which was to be broadcast over all channels even in the furthest corners of the Outer Rim, was set for the day after tomorrow. The date for the public celebrations in honor of the new Republic was set for one day in a week. Enough time to send invitations to all senators of the old Republic as well as to the worlds that had defected to the separatists and voluntarily joined the Empire after the Clone Wars. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan declined politely but firmly when Organa offered them a private celebration. They wanted to return to the 'Executor' as soon as possible, so Anakin could brief the officers and Obi-Wan could make last preparations for tomorrow. Only when the boys were finally in bed, the two men had time to celebrate the successful day in their own way. Since that day on Tatooine Anakin had used their mental connection more than once to satisfy Obi-Wan's desire, but although the Jedi Master would have liked to return this favor to his former Padawan, it was not possible for Anakin to reach a state of arousal without feeling pain at the same time, why Obi-Wan finally left it with kissing Anakin's scarred face in the moments in the regeneration chamber, when the mask was taken off and the suit was opened, to show him how much he longed for him.

XXXXXX

Alderaan showed its best side when the Skywalker-Kenobis flew down to the planet with a shuttle the next day. It was warm and sunny and the air smelled of summer, flowers and fresh grass. They had chosen a private lake very close to the palace as a destination for their day trip, where the children could play and splash undisturbed in the shallow water under the supervision of the imperial guards, while Anakin and Obi-Wan sat on a bench in the shade of the trees and watched them. In the exuberance of emotions Bail had even granted them yesterday after the signing of the contract that Leia was allowed to take part in the birthday party under the supervision of a governess and her bodyguards.

Although she was a bit reserved towards the boys in the beginning, Luke immediately involved her in their game, so it didn't take long and she played with them as if they had always been best friends. Relieved, Obi-Wan leaned back on the bench. He had been worried that one of the children would feel excluded from the others, Leia because she was the only girl, Luke because he was the youngest or Ani because he wasn't blood related to the siblings, but so far it worked out surprisingly well between the three of them. Anakin next to him had apparently similar thoughts, because his Force signature vibrated with affection and pride while his gaze hung on the children. 

The sound of his respirator seemed particularly loud to Obi-Wan today, which could be due to the warm temperatures, but the Jedi rather feared that it had to do with Anakin's rapidly failing health. The pain, which his former Padawan tried to hide from him and which nevertheless seeped again and again into their bond, seemed to be as bad as never before, so that Obi-Wan took Anakin's cybernetic fingers in his in a comforting gesture and tried to take away a part of his pain inconspicuously. 

For a while they spent the time in amicable silence, only the cheering and laughing of the children was to be heard, then Anakin finally broke the spell. "If something goes wrong with the ritual, you must not hesitate, but blow up the 'Executor' with all crew members as soon as possible. Although the officers behaved after my speech more comprehensively than I had expected, I do not trust them. I have seen in their minds that they will kill you and the boys if they no longer have to fear my wrath.”

"It's not necessary to worry, nothing will happen..." Obi-Wan interjected, but was immediately interrupted by Anakin again.

"Please, Obi-Wan, stop. Every time I bring up this topic you try to appease me but we have to talk about it before we perform the ritual tonight," Anakin made his point. "I cannot put my fate in your hands without you being prepared for the worst. So please listen to me. Should I die tonight, it is my wish that you rule the senate on Organa's side without me. We have fought too hard for this alliance to let it fall to the ground with my death. And as for Leia, in the event of my death, I want you to take over my share of custody and raise her in my spirit along with Luke and Ani. I can't think of a better teacher for my daughter than you, so it is my will that you'll train her in the way of the Force. Since there is no planet where I've ever felt at home, my remains shall be burned according to the costum of the Jedi and the ashes released into space. I know it's a lot to ask of you. But you are the only person I trust to do my will. The only person I trust with everything."

Hot tears burned in Obi-Wan's eyes as the last words of his former Padawan echoed in his mind. Despite the heat, goose bumps had spread to his arms and the laughter of the children suddenly seemed very far away. His throat was as if closed so that he couldn't say a word and for the first time in his life, his brain was so empty that he couldn't answer Anakin even through their bond. All he managed was a chopped off nodding before he had to turn away to wipe his eyes furtively with his sleeve. It was possible that these were the last hours they had together and Obi-Wan wished longingly that he could stop time so that this afternoon never passed. 

"Da?" Naked except for his briefs, Luke suddenly stood in front of him, so Obi-Wan couldn't release his feelings into the Force anymore and he was sure that the bright eyes of his son had seen more than he wanted to. Kark, it was Luke's birthday, he shouldn't see him crying. Still, it cost Obi-Wan all his strength to repress the tears and smile at the boy.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Can we have cake now?" It was the innocent question of a small child. A child who had no idea what a heavy burden lay on his father's shoulders and was not supposed to know at all. Luke should be happy and carefree for as long as possible, so Obi-Wan did not hesitate to answer: "Of course. Please fetch Ani and your sister, and we will cut your birthday cake."

Once more Luke looked at him piercingly, then nodded seriously and ran away. Trembling, Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He had to pull himself together so the children wouldn't notice the turmoil in his feelings, but meditating was impossible at the moment, so Obi-Wan carefully closed the shields around his thoughts before his son came back with the other children.

The rest of the afternoon passed in peaceful harmony. After the children had eaten cake, Luke was allowed to unwrap his presents: a training sword from Anakin, a book of alderaanian children's stories from Obi-Wan and a remote-controlled model of a TIE-fighter from the Organas. With each gift, the boy's eyes grew larger and more astonished, and he seemed unable to believe that all this was really for him, but his aura vibrated with happiness. 

When the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon, Leia had to return to the palace, but not without Anakin taking her aside for a moment and telling her through their bond how much he had loved her mother and how much he loved her, Leia, too. Of course, the girl was too young to hear the possible farewell forever from these words, but she could feel the affection and at the same time the sadness that emanated from her father, so as impulsive as she was, she put her tiny arms around his middle and just hugged him before she followed her governess to the speeder.

XXXXXX

It did not take much talk to persuade the children to go to bed that night. Ani had already dozed off in the shuttle back to the 'Executor', completely exhausted from the events of the day and even Luke could hardly keep his eyes open when they reached their quarters, so the boys went only quickly to the bathroom and slipped into their nightwear before falling into their beds. In contrast to the other days, it was Anakin and not Obi-Wan who accompanied the evening ritual of the children and wished them a good night. Although he got along well with Luke in the meantime, his relationship with Ani was still tense even after his transmigration. He didn't know how to deal with the boy, who was the only family member who didn't share a Force bond with him, and from whom he felt a distinct uneasiness in his presence. Although a few days had passed since the ritual now, the boy's memory had still not returned and the more time passed, the more sure Anakin was that the clone had lost his memories forever. A circumstance which he did not regret particularly with regard to Ani's relationship to Obi-Wan. Although Ani's fear of his gloomy appearance was not the best condition for what Anakin wanted to tell him now, but he had given Obi-Wan a promise which he intended to redeem now.

"Have you settled in yet?" Hesitantly Anakin sat down on the edge of the boy's bed, who immediately stiffened involuntarily.

"Thank you, Sir, it's very nice here," Ani answered dutifully anyway.

"I am glad to hear that”, Anakin said as soft as possible through his vocoder. “I know it will take more time to see us as your family, but I hope that some day you will feel at home with us."

Anakin watched him with big eyes, afraid to say something wrong. "I hope so too, sir."

Anakin cringed inwardly when he head how the boy addressed him. "You don't have to call me 'sir'. I have officially requested your adoption and the request has been granted. You are now my son, Ani, and you carry the name Skywalker, just like Luke."

The matters had been regulated quicker than unsual, because he was the Emporer, but it was the truth nevertheless. Ani was now legally his son. Although it was not quite right, that Luke was a Skywalker, too. At the moment he was still a Kenobi, but Anakin was confident that - provided that the ritual worked - Obi-Wan would give in to his courting and marry him. Then Luke would officially become what he secretly already was: Anakin's son and heir. 

"Really?!" With a happy cry Luke jumped out of his bed and ran over to the bed of his new brother where he threw himself into Anakin's arms. "Thanks, Papa. Thank you, thank you," he cheered as he hugged him, then he turned to Ani and pulled him into an enthusiastic hug as well. Ani had no idea what was happening to him. With big eyes he looked from Luke to Anakin and it was obvious that he didn't know exactly what to think about it yet, but Luke's joy was so infectious that he too finally smiled timidly.

"As my sons, I have something to ask of you now. It may be that I will soon go on a long journey. When that happens, I expect you to look after your Da for me, support him and help him wherever you can. Do you promise me that?"

"Yes, Papa," Luke replied immediately and Ani nodded eagerly as well. With a feeling between pride and melancholy Anakin put his hands on the narrow shoulders of the boys and pressed them lightly to let them know that he counted on them, when he felt Obi-Wan's presence in front of the children's room. The door was only ajar and even without listening specifically into their bond, he knew immediately that his former Master had overheard every word. 

Obi-Wan's Force signature trembled with despair and unshed tears filled his eyes as he turned away and fled back into the living room. Oh Force, he simply could not do it. He would never be able to perform the ritual and risk losing Anakin. Not now that they were finally about to become a real family. Struggeling he collected leftover clothes from the furniture and brought them to the laundry chute before he started to wash the dirty dishes that stood next to the sink - all to avoid thinking about what would be required of him in a moment. 

Nevertheless he felt Anakin's presence immediately, when he left the children's room and stepped wordlessly behind him. Cybernetic arms closed around his body and held him tight while Anakin's presence in the Force wrapped itself around his like balm. With a sob, Obi-Wan turned around and wrapped his arms around Anakin's body, felt the cold plastoid of his suit on his cheek and heard the sounds of the respirator in his ear as he held on to him and cried. He felt Anakin's strong presence in the Force like a guiding light and he clung to it with all his strength, fearing that it could be the last time. After all the weeks of doubt and fear, Anakin himself was almost eerily calm and composed, as if he had made peace with his fate. Without a word he held his former Master in every possible way and gave him comfort until Obi-Wan had regained his composure. Only then Anakin let him know through their mental connection that it was time to start the ritual.

Obi-Wan's heart beat so loudly, as if it wanted to jump out of his chest, when he followed Anakin into the bedroom, then his former apprentice sat down on the edge of the bed and activated the hydraulic lock of the helmet. For the first time since that fateful day on Mustafar, Obi-Wan saw the face of his former Padawan outside the regeneration chamber while Anakin put the helmet aside and began to open his suit as well until he had gotten rid of the protective armor. His sunken chest expanded weakly and his breath came strained, when he lay down on the free side of the bed, then Obi-Wan climbed on the mattress as well and knelt between Anakin and the clone. Their eyes met and Obi-Wan sent all the love and tenderness through their bond before he also verbally affirmed once more. "I love you."

"And I love you," Anakin replied through their mental connection. "And I trust you. If there's anybody who can do it, it's you." 

With these words he closed his eyes and placed his fate in Obi-Wan's hands. Shakily the Jedi Master breathed in once more, then he put his left hand on Anakin's chest and his right hand on that of the clone. It took a moment before he had found his center, then he closed his eyes as well and felt the energy of the Force flow through him before he began to intonate the ancient ritual in the language of the Sith. This time it did not take long for the dark Force to appear. His body and his presence in the Force were already familiar to it. Greedily it reached out its oily tentacles to him and seeped into his Force signature. A shiver ran through Obi-Wan's body and his first impulse was to retreat, but he forced himself not to fight against it. Instead, he allowed the dark Force to fill him up, envelop and change his Force signature, then he sent it into Anakin's body. 

It was completely different than when he had been in the clone's body. The feeling of wasting, of the slow dying of Anakin's body was in each of his cells and the pain and emptiness, which filled his former apprentice, let Obi-Wan shiver involuntarily and clench his teeth firmly. But despite the cold that filled Anakin, the Force signature that surrounded his soul seemed like a beacon when Obi-Wan reached it. Its feeling was so familiar that the Jedi Master would have recognized it among millions of others. Touching it was almost like coming home. And Anakin's subconscious seemed to recognize him as well despite the dark Force that surrounded him, for it did not resist when Obi-Wan began to release the soul from his body. On the contrary, his Force signature wrapped itself trustingly around his, when he cut the last threads, which still held Anakin's soul in his rotting body, but just when the tentacles of dark Force tugged at the soul and began to withdraw from Anakin's body, he felt a dysbalance in the Force, which had nothing to do with the ritual. Something from outside affected him and threatened to tear him out of the deep trance into which Obi-Wan had put himself.

Desperately he tried to shake off the disturbance, fought back and against it, but it was in vain. Obi-Wan felt how his body was grabbed, then he lost both the mental and the physical contact to Anakin and the clone. A desperate sound escaped his throat, when Anakin's soul slipped away from him, before he came to consciousness with fluttering eyelids. At first Obi-Wan was too dazed to recognize what exactly he saw. All he noticed was that he lay on the floor in front of the bed, then, when he lifted his head, he saw the officers. They stood around the bed without paying attention to him and tore the wires and tubes from the clone's life support system and from Anakin's suit. Shocked Obi-Wan was frozen to the spot, only the shrill warning sound of the heart monitor tore him out of his stupor.

"No!" The loud scream rang at the same time as Obi-Wan tried to pull himself up and to perform a Force blow against the men, but he hadn't got back his strength he had put into the ritual yet, so he only managed to throw one of the men back before another one kicked him from the side against his skull. Pain exploded behind his temple and let him see stars. Obi-Wan collapsed, but immediately tried to get up and hit back, but another kick in the face made him sink to the ground again. Kriffing hell, where was his lightsaber? The world was spinning around him and he felt blood running from his nose and filling his mouth, but he did not give up. Obi-Wan had no other choice. He had to defeat the men, otherwise Anakin was lost. This time he concentrated better before he gathered all his strength and pushed a Force blow at the men next to the bed so that they were thrown against the wall and were out cold. 

Breathing heavily Obi-Wan tried to collect himself. His whole body ached nevertheless he crawled immediately over to the bed and pulled himself up. His heart almost stopped when he saw in Anakin's lifeless face. The eyes of his former apprentice were closed and his chest lay motionless, not even a single muscle twitched. The respirator was silent, his lips were already blue, and no breath left his lungs. Oh gracious Force, no, please no! Although he knew that it had been too early, that he hadn't finished the ritual, Obi-Wan clung to the hope that Anakin's soul had somehow managed to change into the clone's body of its own accord. But when his gaze wandered over to the clone, he saw the same picture there. The familiar body lay in the pillows completely motionless. His face was unnaturally pale and he had neither breathing nor pulse, Obi-Wan could see that immediately and as much as he searched their bond, he could not feel Anakin's Force signature anymore.

He was gone. Anakin was dead. The men had killed him. The certainty lay heavy on his lungs and let him almost suffocate with grief and rage, then suddenly he remembered the boys. Force, no, please let the officers have not killed them as well. Out of sheer desperation, Obi-Wan fought his way to his feet, but before he finally reached the door of the quarters, it was thrown open and Maximilian Veers suddenly stood before him. Out of his mind Obi-Wan attempted another Force blow, but his reserves were empty, unlike those of his opponent, who pulled a blaster and shot him right in the chest. It didn't hurt as much as it should have, leaving rather a numb feeling that spread rapidly and Obi-Wan's last thought was that the blaster was obviously not set to kill, then reality slipped away from him and he fell unconscious to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really truely sorry ...


	20. Chapter 20

It was a sob that finally awakened Obi-Wan from his unconsciousness. Quietly, as if someone was afraid to be heard, but couldn't prevent crying. The voice seemed vaguely familiar to him, but his brain, dazed by the stun shot, was not yet able to draw logical connections again. In fact the first few minutes after his awakening, he found it quite difficult to think at all. What had happened and why did he have such a terrible headache? Only when he finally opened his eyes and stared at the barred lamps on the ceiling of a detention cell, the memories came back.

The ritual. The assassination by the officers. Anakin's lifeless face. The sudden appearance of Maximilian Veers. The shot in his chest. 

A pain that had nothing to do with the injuries the assassins had inflicted on him dug deep into Obi-Wan's chest. It had all been in vain. Despite all his efforts he had lost Anakin a second time and this time there would be no possibility to get him back again. This time the man Obi-Wan loved had gone forever from him. Tears rose in Obi-Wan's eyes and he had to blink strongly to push them back. The thought of having to live on without Anakin had already seemed impossible after the fight on Mustafar, but he had tried for his unborn child, and again Obi-Wan suppressed the wish to follow his former Padawan into death when he identified the sobbing he still heard as that of his son. No, he could not give up now, not as long as Luke was in danger.

With a groan, Obi-Wan rolled over the cold Durasteel floor to his side and tried to bring himself into a sitting position, which sent a wave of dizziness and nausea and pain through his body in equal parts. Colorful dots danced before his eyes and for a short moment he lost track of where was above and below, the world was spinning so terribly around him, yet he tried to push his own condition into the background. At the moment it was much more important to find out how his son was doing. Taking a deep breath to fight the dizziness, Obi-Wan looked around in the bare cell until he saw Luke and Ani crouching together in a corner. The faces of the two boys were pale, only their eyes were red and puffy from crying, but while Luke still sobbed softly, Ani sat there completely apathetic, staring into space, probably paralyzed with shock.

The poor children were completely shaken, but at least they were alive and seemed to be unharmed at first sight.

"Luke." Obi-Wan's voice was rough and only now did he notice how dry his mouth was, but thirst was the least of his problems at the moment.

"Da!" As soon as he heard his father's voice, Luke jumped up from the ground and threw himself into his outstretched arms. The boy's face was warm and wet from the tears as he buried it in Obi-Wan's tunic for protection and his little body trembled with fear like an aspen leaf. 

"Don't worry, I'm with you," Obi-Wan tried to comfort his son, holding him tightly and caressing his dishevelled hair soothingly. "Everything will be all right."

The words came over his lips without him thinking about it. It did not matter that he did not believe them. What was important was that Luke did. His son sobbed again as he clung to his father like he was drowning and Obi-Wan wished so much that he could do more than just hold him, but for now it had to be enough. Unlike Luke, Ani made no attempt to get closer, but still sat in the corner, arms wrapped around his legs, swaying back and forth apathetically, which was why Obi-Wan finally called him.

"Ani, come here, my dear."

The dark-haired boy flinched when he heard his name and his head lifted jerkily, but he only stared at Obi-Wan as if he didn't dare to follow the call, so the Jedi called him once more.

"Come here, little one. Come to me."

As if to express his words, Obi-Wan took an arm from his son's quivering form and gestured to Ani that there was still room for him. The boy hesitated for a long moment, then finally took a heart and crawled over to Obi-Wan on all fours, where he climbed onto the free side of his lap and snuggled up against his body. Unlike Luke, whose skin was warm from crying, Ani appeared to be downright freezing, which seemed logical considering the fact that the boys were barefoot and only wore their nightgowns. Apparently the assassins had torn them from their sleep and dragged them from their beds without allowing them the luxury of warm clothes or a blanket. As best he could, Obi-Wan tried to warm the children with his body and use the Force to give them a feeling of protection and security, until he suddenly noticed that he could feel neither the glowing presence of his son nor Ani's muted Force signature. In fact, despite repeated attempts, Obi-Wan did not manage to gain access to the Force. Apparently, the assassins had given him some kind of Force blocker while he was unconscious. A circumstance that did not necessarily make his situation any better.

Now that he knew that the boys were safe, at least for now, Obi-Wan allowed himself to make a brief analysis of his situation in his mind. The fact that he could only breathe through his mouth led him to assume that his nose was broken and judging from the hammering pain in his head, he probably also had a concussion, but apart from that, he seemed to be unharmed. A short touch of his fingers over his beard revealed to him that the blood that had run over his face had not yet dried. So not much time could have passed since the assassination. Apparently the 'Executor' was under the command of the renegade officers at the moment, but whether the entire crew had mutinied was hard to say. Perhaps if he succeeded in making contact with one of the soldiers, he would find out if there were still members of the crew who had not turned against them, but what would this realization bring him? Anakin was no longer there to stand by his side, and without his support, Obi-Wan would not be able to fight the mutineers and protect the boys at the same time. 

Nevertheless he had to manage somehow to get the children out of here unharmed. The fact that the assassins had left him and the boys alive suggested that they still needed them. Only for what? As leverage against the Republic or as profitable hostages they could sell to some crime syndicate in the galaxy? No, that couldn't happen. Whatever the reason, Obi-Wan would do anything to keep the boys safe. With a bit of luck, his much-vaunted negotiating skills would be enough to persuade the officers to send the children to Alderaan, if they could keep him to make decisions about his fate. His own life was no longer important. Now that Anakin was dead, it had become senseless anyway. 

The sound of several heavy pairs of boots in the corridor made Obi-Wan sit up and take notice. Even without having access to the Force, his instinct told him that the people outside were on their way to them, which seemed to be confirmed when the steps fell silent in front of the cell. As fast as he could in his battered state, Obi-Wan came to his feet. Just in time he managed to push the boys behind him, because in the next moment the cell door moved to the side and two armed Stormtroopers marched into the narrow room. They were followed by Maximilian Veers, in whose pale blue eyes was nothing but contempt as he set up in front of the Jedi. 

"Kenobi, I hope you are a little more accessible than when we last met," he sneered angrily. "I would hate to stun you again in front of the children, but I will if you don't behave." It didn't surprise Obi-Wan that the officers had chosen Veers as their mouthpiece. He had always been one of the most articulate of them. But what surprised him was that he was the only one who showed up in the cell. If he had been in their place, he would hardly have missed the triumph, but perhaps the other assassins were simply too cowardly to look him in the eye.

"I beg forgiveness," Obi-Wan replied sarcastically. "I don't know how you react when you are attacked in your quarters, but I tend to defend myself in such cases. I know you don't like me, but I never expected you to stand up to the emperor.”

Veers snorted pejoratively. "Vader has betrayed us. He has promised us power and influence if we stand with him against Sidious, only to treat us like dirty mercenaries now. He betrayed and sold out the empire, so he got what he deserved. At this moment, his body will be transported through the garbage chute into space together with that of his clone."

It wasn't that this fact surprised Obi-Wan, nevertheless he had to control himself not to flinch when he imagined how Anakin's body was simply disposed of. In his panic after the attack he hadn't wasted a thought to say goodbye to Anakin and now he wouldn't have the opportunity to do so anymore. But as much as it hurt him to have lost his beloved, he had to push the memory of him aside and concentrate on the here and now.

"I understand that you don't agree with our goals, but at least you had the choice to go into the unknown regions with your pay or fight for the Republic," Obi-Wan told him.

"I would rather die than join these traitors, and the same goes for all my comrades," Veers spat at him. "None of us will recognize the contract with the Republic. Therefore, we demand that you annul it and reverse the dissolution of the empire.”

So that's why the wind blew. Veers and the other assassins wanted Obi-Wan to break his word to Bail and destroy their alliance, which would mean declaring war on Alderaan. Impossible, Obi-Wan could not do that. It had been Anakin's last will to form a new Republic and bring peace back to the galaxy. If Obi-Wan cancelled the contract, he would betray the legacy of his former Padawan and with it everything he had fought for.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that."

"This was not a request, Jedi," Veers returned in cold blood. "If you refuse, it will not be you who bears the consequences, but your children, but I will be so generous and let you watch. You can even choose which of the boys we torture first.”

Luke, who had obviously been listening, whimpered softly while Ani dug his fingers even harder into the fabric of Obi-Wan's pants. "Touch them and I'll kill you myself." Shaking with rage, Obi-Wan glared at the officer, but Veers stared back unimpressed.

"Try it and I will give you an appropriate answer." With a growl, Obi-Wan took a step forward, but before he could even get close to Veers, one of the Stormtroopers pressed the muzzle of his blaster rifle against his throat while the other soldier grabbed the children by the arms and dragged them out from behind him. Ani and Luke screamed with all their might and tried to grab hold of Obi-Wan, but the Stormtrooper separated them from their father with brute force. Helplessly, Obi-Wan watched as the soldier tried to drag the crying and struggeling children out of the cell. May the gracious force help him, but he had no other choice.

"Stop. I will do it. Leave them here. Please."

"Well, there you go." At a hint from the officer, the Stormtrooper let go of the boys who immediately ran back to Obi-Wan and clung on to him again, sobbing. The other soldier also retreated and took the rifle from the Jedi Master's neck, so that Obi-Wan could kneel and put his arms around the two trembling children.

"The great Obi-Wan Kenobi, brought to his knees in fear for a few brats," Veers mocked in disgust. "Enjoy the moment while you still can. I will send a medidroid to you as soon as possible to fix you up so that your injuries are no longer visible before you record a holo-message for Senator Organa. And don't try any tricks, or we'll see how much pain a child's body can take.” At the officer's signal, the cell door opened and Veers stepped out into the hallway. The Stormtroopers followed a moment later, never taking their eyes off Obi-Wan, until the door behind them closed again. 

The sound of boots in the hallway could be heard, this time moving away from the cell, but Obi-Wan knew it was only a short breathing space. Still crouching on the floor, arms wrapped around Ani and Luke, he tried to comfort the desperate children, but his mind was already working feverishly on a way out of the dilemma. Apparently Veers didn't trust him enough to let him speak to Organa in a direct transmission, but whether in person or on record, Obi-Wan simply couldn't do what was required of him. He felt unable to stab Bail in the back like that and condemn the galaxy to another devastating war, but on the other hand he would be even less able to stand to see Veers harming the children. 

Still pondering how to make this impossible choice, Obi-Wan suddenly heard a commotion in the hallway. Once again, there was the sound of many boots hurrying in one direction. Steel doors were opened by force. People were screaming. Shots were fired. Then again there were footsteps coming in the direction of the cell. Either there were still men who stood by him after all, or another faction tried to organize a coup against the assassins in order to get to the top themselves, which would probably make the situation of the prisoners even worse. Determined, Obi-Wan got back on his feet and pushed the boys behind him. No matter who would come through that door, the Jedi Master would not allow any harm to come to them. Even without weapons, he would defend them with his life if necessary.

Every muscle in his body tensed up when the door pulled to the side and he suddenly found himself facing Anakin.

Stunned, Obi-Wan stared at his former apprentice, unable to believe what he saw. Probably he was hallucinating or it was some sick joke of the assassins who played with his subconscious. It was absolutely impossible that this was Anakin. Anakin was dead. Obi-Wan had seen it and he had felt the emptiness left by the absence of the bright Force signature of his beloved. To see him alive now, could simply not be. Or could it? Under normal circumstances, Obi-Wan would only have had to reach out to him to gain certainty, but the blockers still seemed to be working, so he was cut off from the Force. Only when he was still there seconds later did Obi-Wan become uncertain. Purely optically, it was clearly Anakin who stood before him. Not like he had been after Mustafar, but safe and sound, even completely flawless and without any scars, but nevertheless a frightening appearance even without the suit: The lightsaber raised ready for battle with dark blond curls standing off in all directions, yellow glowing eyes and with blood all over himself. 

"Obi-Wan!" It was the first time in years that Obi-Wan really heard the voice of his former apprentice and it didn't just resound in his head and he almost sobbed despite the situation, so wonderful it was to hear its sound again. In few steps Anakin had closed the distance to his former master. His eyes scanned Obi-Wan's maltreated face and his expression became even darker. "You are hurt," he grimly stated.

"It's nothing," Obi-Wan gave back harshly before he put a hand on Anakin's cheek. The skin was warm and a little scratchy by the stubble that sprouted from it, but it was the most beautiful thing Obi-Wan had felt for a long time. Without doubt, this here was Anakin. His Anakin. He had returned to him and in this moment Obi-Wan didn't care that this was impossible. He was here and he was alive, nothing else mattered. 

For a moment Anakin leaned into the touch, apparently as eager to make contact as Obi-Wan, then he retreated regretfully. "We have to leave here," he urged his former Master before he pressed his lightsaber into his hand. "The countdown for the detonator is running."

It took a moment before Obi-Wan dawned what Anakin was talking about: the explosives near the reactor core. Anakin had armed them. Soon the 'Executor' would blow up and they with it if they didn't leave the ship immediately. Not long ago, Obi-Wan would have reprimanded Anakin for this radical decision, but after the events of that night, anger and revenge were stronger than his morale and his ability to forgive. It might not have been the Jedi way, but by the hells of the Sith, the men had sealed their own fate. Determined, Obi-Wan gave himself a jolt. "Let's go. I'll take Luke," he informed his former apprentice before bending down to pick up his son. 

Without hesitation Anakin did the same and put Ani on his hip before he turned around and pushed out of the cell. "Close your eyes, my darling," Obi-Wan said to his son who had nestled his face against his neck. "Everything will be okay." Then he activated the lightsaber and followed Anakin. As he stepped out into the passage, Obi-Wan's breath faltered for a moment. There were dead Stormtroopers everywhere. Some looked as if they had been killed with the Force, others showed traces of a lightsaber and still others looked as if Anakin had killed them with his bare hands. Apparently he had raged like a berserker on the way to save his family and slaughtered everyone who had been in his way. Maximilian Veers however was not among the dead, just as any of the other officers, which did not necessarily mean that they had escaped Anakin's fury, but even if they had, they would lose their lives when the ship was blown up anyway.

Still while Obi-Wan was paralyzed with shock, suddenly an alarm went off. Apparently Anakin resurrection had been noticed by others in the meantime. Now it wouldn't take long until the whole ship was after them. One more reason not to lose time. On the way to the turbolift, more soldiers approached them, who immediately opened fire on them. Without Obi-Wan having told him about his blockade to the Force, Anakin took most of the blaster shots, parried them with his lightsaber and threw them back with the Force and Obi-Wan tried to defend himself as well within his possibilities. It was not easy to fight with the children in the arm, but they found fast back into the old rhythm and fought again like a team, whereby Obi-Wan was a little bit more careful because of his handycap and Anakin was even more merciless for it than before. Although the skirmishes stopped them, they still made it unhurt to the lift, where they could take a short breather.

In silent agreement it was clear to the two men that the hangar was no longer an option. Certainly the officers had sent all available soldiers there so that they would be dead as soon as the lift opened. Alone, it might have been possible for Anakin to somehow work his way from cover to cover until he reached a shuttle, but with Obi-Wan's Force blockade and the children as an appendage, they were not as fast and agile as they usually were. Instead, after a brief consultation, they decided on the level where the escape pods were located. Although the risk of escaping with one of the capsules was greater than flying with a shuttle, because the escape capsules had no armament and no powerful propulsion system, but were only equipped with a protective shield, it was the only chance they had. 

When the turbolift finally stopped and they stepped out into the corridor, another Stormtrooper unit opened fire on them, but there were no more than a dozen that Anakin single-handedly dealt with before they continued on their way. The further they advanced to their goal, the more corpses paved their way. Again and again they met scattered soldiers, which Anakin eliminated fast and efficiently until they finally reached the escape pods. Without hesitation they climbed into the first one and closed the hatch immediately, but there was no time to breathe a sigh of relief yet. Anakin initiated the launch sequence while Obi-Wan strapped the children in, then grabbed the communicator and entered Bail Organa's personal frequency. It took unusually long before the former senator answered, probably because it was still the middle of the night, but when he finally answered sleepily, Obi-Wan didn't let him get a word in edgewise.

"Bail, we need your support," the Jedi began urgently. "I cannot explain this to you now, but please send the fleet out. We're leaving the 'Executor' with an escape pod and will surely come under heavy fire. Without Alderaan's help, our shields will not hold until we're out of the ion cannon's range."

In one fell swoop, Organa seemed wide awake. "I'll get everything underway immediately," he promised, then Obi-Wan terminated the connection.

"Hang on," Anakin warned as the engine came to life with a howl.

Protectively Obi-Wan put his arms around the children, who sat right and left beside him, while Anakin had taken a seat in the pilot's seat. The escape pod released itself with a jerk from the anchorage, then the recoil of the jets catapulted it into space. In the first moments a deceptive calm prevailed around it, since the capsule was still in the shadow of the Stardestroyer, but after a few peaceful minutes the shields were shaken by the first hits. In panic, Luke sobbed up and clawed into his father's sleeve, while Ani covered her eyes to avoid seeing the ship swaying and rolling. "Don't be afraid," Obi-Wan reassured the boys, although his own heart was beating like crazy in his chest. "Nothing will happen to us. The shields will hold."

Anakin seemed to zoom out everything around him while he clasped the controls of the escape pod tightly and tried to get everything out of the weak engine. In fact he managed to fly some brilliant maneuvers to avoid the shots, but he still couldn't prevent a few hits. He dodged the beams of the laser cannons, punching hooks and loops, then suddenly a TIE fighter squadron appeared on the screen out of nowhere and opened fire in addition. Damn it, where was the support from Alderaan? Again the rescue pod was shaken by several hits. The small ship vibrated and came dangerously into a spin a few times, but the shields still held. As hypnotized Obi-Wan followed the events on the screen, without the possibility of being able to do anything and he wished eagerly to be able to send a prayer to the Force, but he still couldn't establish contact, so he had no choice but to trust in Anakins flying skills. Despite the efforts of his former Padawan they were hit again and again until another alarm kicked in. "The shields are overloaded", Anakin pushed out grimly.

He did not need to say any more. Obi-Wan knew what this meant: just one more hit and the shields would collapse, leaving them helpless against the TIE-fighters and the 'Executor'. Instinctivly the Jedi Master tightened his arms around the two boys at his side in a vain attempt to protect them from the imminent end. The only consolation in the situation was that if it happened, at least they would die together. But when all seemed hopeless, the fighters of Alderaan finally arrived and opened fire on the TIEs. A fierce dogfight ensued and the escape pod was still in the middle of it. Right and left the ion torpedoes and laser cannon shots flew past them and only thanks to Anakin's flying skills they did not succeed in getting hit when suddenly another alarm sounded.

A red fireball appeared at the bottom of the 'Executor', then the Stardestroyer was shaken by several explosions. Obi-Wan knew there could be only one explanation for this: The bombs at the reactor core had exploded. It was a tremendous sight when fires flared up simultaneously all over the gigantic ship, then the Stardestroyer suddenly broke in half. Debris was hurled in all directions and rushed past the escape pod towards the planet, where it burned up in the atmosphere. While Obi-Wan watched in a mixture of satisfaction and horror as the 'Executor' was destroyed from the inside out, Anakin tried hard to get enough distance between himself and the wreckage to avoid being hit by flying debris. At least he didn't have to worry about the TIEs anymore. Confused by the events the fighters had stopped the fight and were led by the Alderaan fleet together with the rescue capsule to the planet.

A few fearful minutes passed, then Anakin let himself sink back relieved in his seat. His face was sweaty with effort, but he smiled as he turned around and caught Obi-Wan's look. "We did it."

XXXXXX

The sun had already risen when they could finally fall into bed. Though Bail had not let it be taken from him to receive them despite the early hour after their landing and was eager to find out exactly what had happened and how Anakin had managed to get his old body back, but a look into their exhausted faces let him push his curiosity back. Instead, he had them brought to a room in the palace where they could eat something and rest afterwards. Especially the children were extremely exhausted, but still they didn't let Obi-Wan out of sight, wanted to be taken on the arm or held on to his tunic and refused to go to sleep without him, so that he finally gave them a place in bed between himself and Anakin. 

Also Obi-Wan himself was completely drained. A medidroid had patched up his nose after their arrival in the palace and injected him a stim against the pain before first Anakin and then he himself had showered and put on the clothes which the servants had brought to them, nevertheless he could not yet give himself up to sleep. Too much had happened that night. Here in the warm sunshine, which fell through the window onto the bed, it seemed almost like a bad dream to him. Lying on his side on the mattress, he stared at Anakin fascinated, who returned his look full of warmth. Like a drowning man Obi-Wan drank in every detail of his face. It was beautiful, though still strange without the scars that had been so familiar to Obi-Wan. Still it was hard for him to believe that Anakin was alive. It was too perfect to be true. And yet Obi-Wan wished for nothing more than that it really was. That the nightmare that had begun more than three years ago was finally over.

Unlike Obi-Wan, Anakin did not leave it with longing looks. Already since their landing on Alderaan he stole small touches again and again. At first inconspicuously, like a short contact of their shoulders or an innocent pressing of his hand, but now that the boys slept and they were alone, he became more and more courageous. It was easy to see how much he enjoyed finally being able to feel the man he loved with all his senses again. Gently, his fingers ran along Obi-Wan's arm, feeling the goose bumps that this touch created and the reddish hair on his forearm that it raised, over Obi-Wan's angular elbows, up to the curve of his biceps where Obi-Wan stopped him and covered his hand with his own.

"I thought I had lost you," the Jedi confessed quietly, so as not to wake the children. Luke slept very close to his chest, his head clamped under Obi-Wan's chin, his mouth slightly open, his face relaxed, while Ani lay cuddled up to Anakin and put a thumb between his lips, which he kept sucking sleepily. 

"I would even go through hell to come back to you," Anakin returned full of passion. "It was only harder for my soul to find the way without your help, but the dark Force is a part of me and I could finally submit it to my will. When you were torn from me, I knew something terrible must have happened, so I shielded my Force signature until I had completed the ritual. Thanks to the Force, I came back to life at the exact moment those fools wanted to throw me into the garbage chute."

Obi-Wan tenderly brought his former apprentice's hand to his lips. Despite the shower he could still see the dried blood under his nails and since Anakin had refused to seek out a medidroid, his knuckles were still cracked and sore. "I love you," Obi-Wan said full of suppressed emotions. It had taken him so many years to be able to say these words to Anakin, but he vowed to himself that he would say them again and again for the rest of his life from now on. Never again would he risk to make Anakin doubt his feelings for him. Anakin said nothing on it, instead his thumb stroked tenderly over Obi-Wan's face. Touched his narrow lips and his bearded jaw, just happy to be close to him again.

Afterwards a sleepy silence fell across the room. The Force blockers in Obi-Wan's body lost their effect only slowly and he could sense Anakin's presence rather than feel it. Nevertheless the familiar, warm feeling, which leaned against him and surrounded his core, was reassuring and helped him to get over the golden yellow of Anakin's eyes. Of course the transformation hadn't changed the fact that his former Padawan was still a Sith, but Obi-Wan knew that the darkness had no control over Anakin. There was still light in him. Even within himself, Obi-Wan felt the remnants of the dark tentacles that had remained in him after the ritual, but he forced himself to ignore the writhing, meandering presence. For the moment, Obi-Wan was satisfied that they were all alive. He would deal with the remaining problems later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, there is just one chapter left *happydance*


	21. Chapter 21

As always when Obi-Wan had one of these dreams, he awoke with a jolt. His body was wet with sweat, his breath rattled as if he had run for miles, and his heart pounded against his rib cage as hard as if it wanted to burst out of it. Panicked, the Jedi Master's eyes snapped open as he struggled to distinguish dream from reality. Restlessly, his eyes darted around, trying to figure out where he was and whether the danger he felt pulsing inside him like an echo actually existed or was just a product of his imagination. He was in a bed, that much was certain. The faint light of a new morning fell in through a large window on the opposite wall, letting him see his surroundings in the washed-out colors of twilight. The room he was in was vaguely familiar. Bright curtains, a wooden dresser, and an equally wooden closet, but nothing he immediately recognized as his own. Then his eyes fell on his lightsaber on the nightstand next to his bed, and all at once he knew where he was again.

The house by the lake. Their house. His, Anakin's, and the children's.

He was safe, at home, he realized, and that realization made the panic slowly subside, like waves after a storm. Although they had been living here for a few weeks now, he still hadn't fully arrived mentally. It seemed to him sometimes like a dream that had to end sometime and when he woke up, he would probably see the desolate interior of the hut on Tatooine again. It was just too good to be true. A life like he had never dared to wish for, suddenly within his grasp.

Now that he was finally awake, Obi-Wan immediately felt the familiar, warm Force signature next to him, and his heart leapt with delight. This was clearly another thing he hadn't gotten used to yet, too. Falling asleep next to Anakin and waking up and being able to touch him with all his senses seemed like his own personal miracle. Careful not to wake him, Obi-Wan turned around, only to realize that it was already too late. In the semi-darkness, the yellow eyes seemed to glow almost like those of a Loth cat as Anakin silently eyed him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Obi-Wan whispered into the silence. It still took some getting used to for him not to have to communicate with his former Padawan in his mind, but even though they still sometimes spoke to each other without words, they tried to use their voices as often as they could, especially for the sake of the children.

Anakin made a vague sound, then slid a little closer to his former Master. "Was it another dream?" he asked in a voice rough from sleep, reaching out and placing his hand on the Jedi's cheek in a sympathetic gesture.

Obi-Wan nodded as he unconsciously leaned closer into the touch. In that moment, the images seemed distant, had become pale and unreal. In fact, he couldn't even have told what the dream had been about anymore, but that didn't change the fact that it kept coming back, each time shaking him emotionally to the core.  
Obi-Wan was not the only one of them who was repeatedly haunted by the past. Especially in the first weeks after their escape, Luke and Ani had repeatedly suffered from insomnia and nightmares. Until today they wandered almost daily into the bed of their fathers, which promised protection and warmth, and also Anakin awoke again and again screaming and thrashing around and calmed down only when he had made sure that he was no longer trapped behind the mask of a suit.

It was only understandable that their subconscious would react this way. Each of them had borne wounds and it would probably take a long time for them to come to terms with what had happened, but together they would manage. 

"It's probably the date," Anakin speculated, as his thumb stroked Obi-Wan's cheekbone in a tender gesture. Exactly one year ago, they had escaped from the 'Executor' before blowing it up. It had been the death of Darth Vader and Anakin's rebirth. The end of the Empire and the birth of the New Republic. A fixed point in space and time. A date that had gone down in history. No wonder Obi-Wan had wild dreams on the anniversary of that day. 

Because of this event, the New Republic had declared this day a holiday on which all work rested. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan did not want to give this event more space than absolutely necessary, because first and foremost this day should belong to someone else: It was Luke's fourth birthday, and it would be the first birthday they would celebrate in their new home. Not knowing Ani's birthday, they had set it for the day the rescue party had saved him from the wreckage and had celebrated it that year at the palace on Alderaan. For despite Obi-Wan's earlier assurances to his son, it had taken a full ten months before they had found a suitable location and settled here, on their own private lake on Alderaan. 

The first weeks after the dissolution of the Empire had been so chaotic that a new place to live had been the last thing on Obi-Wan's mind. The majority of Imperial soldiers had been reluctant to rebel after the destruction of the 'Executor' and had joined the Republic forces, while a minority had taken the other option and left for the unknown regions, but there was always trouble with scattered units that refused to accept the end of the Empire and fought bitter battles with Republic troops. 

This was also one of the reasons why many planets hesitated to join the New Republic and send their representatives to the Senate. Too great was the fear that the Imperial troops would regain strength and power and in the end punish them for their disloyalty. Obi-Wan had tirelessly traveled from planet to planet on diplomatic missions, negotiating and persuading others, while Anakin fought on the side of the Republic against his former subordinates and Bail participated in the rebuilding of Coruscant. Still, Anakin and Obi-Wan had always made sure one of them stayed with the boys on Alderaan when the other was away. Ani and Luke needed them now, so they couldn't afford to leave them at the palace, even though Breha had assured them that the boys, along with Leia, would be cared for by trusted nannies.

But neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan would take any chances, and they were to be proven right. Aside from a failed coup attempt in the Senate, four weeks into the New Republic, there were a total of three attempts on their lives during this first phase. The Force had warned them in time about the bomb that had been hidden in their shuttle, but if Anakin hadn't had such quick reflexes and deflected an assassin's attempt on his life with his lightsaber, and if the blaster shot fired at Obi-Wan from a rooftop by a sniper had hit just ten inches to the left, they would both be dead now. No, there was no way they would leave the boys' safety in the hands of strangers. They would take that burden upon themselves alone.

Still, the danger would probably have been a lot greater if people had known what Anakin had done, but aside from Bail and Obi-Wan, no one knew who had perpetrated the massacre in the Temple back then and who had lived under the mask of Darth Vader for the last few years. Although it pained him to know that his home no longer existed, Obi-Wan was relieved to learn that Sidious had had the Jedi Temple destroyed. There were too many bad memories associated with the place for him to ever set foot in its familiar halls again. It was hard enough as it was, even for Anakin, to see Coruscant again. When they first visited the site where the Senate had been rebuilt, Anakin's unbridled emotions had nearly taken Obi-Wan's breath away. It was too much. Far too much to stand in the place where Sidious had spent years manipulating the Senate and poisoning Anakin's mind to mold him into his apprentice. 

The nights afterwards had been among the worst ever. Over and over again, Anakin had screamed and raged in his dreams, and Obi-Wan had not hesitated to comfort and hold him and reassure him that it was all right. That they both had to learn to let go of the past in order to be open to a hopeful future. Still, to this day, it was like a wound that just wouldn't heal. The end of the Jedi was something Obi-Wan simply could not accept. The Order may have had its faults, but their motives had always been pure. Now that the Jedi were gone, the weak and helpless no longer had a protector in the galaxy. 

Although the situation had since calmed and the new Republic was growing and thriving, Obi-Wan had realized that the Senate could not take care of every crisis. The galaxy needed the Jedi, and the more time passed, the more he felt the need to search for more survivors of the purge. It simply could not be that he himself should be the only one who had successfully evaded Sidious' perception. There had to be other Jedi who were hiding just like him. Not to speak of the Force-sensitive children who must have been born in the last years. The Force was always trying to achieve balance, so the death of so many Jedi must have led to a veritable explosion of babies who were strong in the Force. He just had to find them, and before he did, he had to convince Anakin of his plan to create a center along the lines of the Temple, which probably wouldn't be easy. The Order was still a subject his former Padawan was reluctant to talk about.

It was almost as if Anakin had guessed his thoughts, as he suddenly slid closer until their noses were almost touching, then slowly leaned forward and kissed him long and tenderly. "Let go," Anakin whispered against his lover's lips as their mouths finally parted again, his hand still remaining on Obi-Wan's face, however, as his golden eyes sought his former master's gaze. "Stop worrying and let's just enjoy the moment."

Obi-Wan sighed soundlessly. That was easier said than done. Of course, Anakin was right. He really was brooding too much, and although Obi-Wan cared deeply about the subject, now was definitely not the time to talk to Anakin about the future of the Jedi. They would have enough time for that on another day. Instead, he tried to follow his former Padawan's example by leaning forward and locking Anakin's lips with his own, but just as he buried his fingers in his lover's dark blond curls, he suddenly heard the sound of bare feet on the tile floor, rapidly approaching.

"Da! Papa!"

Obi-Wan had just time to disengage from Anakin before Luke leapt onto the bed. Cocky as a little Loth cat, he scrambled over his father until he managed to squeeze himself between him and Anakin on the mattress, and of course it took only the blink of an eye for Ani to follow his lead. Though he was the older of the two, he still followed Luke around like a shadow. The boys were inseparable, where Luke was, so was Ani and vice versa. To this day, Obi-Wan had never regretted the decision to keep the boy, and he now loved him almost like his own child. Before the two men knew it, the boys had made a place for themselves under the blanket in their midst and were pressing their bare, cold feet against their legs, which were warm from the bed. 

"Do you know what kind of day it is today?" asked Luke, his cheeks red with excitement.

"No, what kind?" asked Anakin as guilelessly as he could.

"It's Luke's birthday, Dad," Ani announced in triumph that he knew something and his father didn't, prompting Anakin to tickle the boy until he squealed like a Wombrat. At the sight of his brother snorting and kicking, Luke naturally wanted to be tickled too, so the room was filled with the laughter and whoops of both boys for minutes. Only Obi-Wan stayed out of the game and watched the scene full of quiet joy.

It had taken two months for Ani to call Anakin “papa” for the first time, and five more weeks for Anakin to speak of their sons in the plural for the first time, but a warm feeling of happiness still flooded Obi-Wan's heart every time he witnessed how naturally Anakin and Ani had grown to interact. Perhaps it had become easier to bond when they found out how similar they were in many ways. Although Ani was often shy when confronted with something new, he could be a real daredevil once he took courage, and he was the best of their children at the lightsaber training Anakin held with them. While so far it was only harmless training sabers they used, it was nevertheless already becoming apparent that Ani displayed the same ease in combat as his father.

"Are you sure?" asked Anakin after everyone had calmed down again, frowning in played confusion.

"Quite sure, am I right, Da?" asked Ani, who now turned to Obi-Wan for confirmation.

"Yes, you are," the Jedi Master replied with a smile, then put his arm around Luke, who was lying in front of him, and gently pressed his lips to his hairline. "Happy birthday, dear one."

Luke beamed at his father's embrace, then Anakin also leaned forward and kissed his son on the forehead. "Happy birthday, Luke," he said warmly, and the Force sang around them, filled with peace and happiness. "You want to know what we bought you?"

"Of course!" retorted Luke, squirming like a worm in Obi-Wan's arms in anticipation.

"Then run outside. I'm pretty sure there's a surprise waiting for you behind the house."

Anakin didn't have to tell his son twice. As quickly as they had landed in their fathers' bed, the boys now jumped back up and fought their way out from under the covers to scramble off the bed and hurry away, and Obi-Wan suppressed the impulse to get up and go after them. Not only did he know their bodyguards were standing right outside the doors, he could feel them too, so there was no reason not to let the boys explore on their own. In the beginning, Anakin had been against additional guards. The thought that he was deemed incapable of defending his family hurt his sense of honor, but in the end he had to realize that he couldn't always be there to protect the children and Obi-Wan, so he had finally reluctantly relented.

A triumphant cry a moment later testified that Luke had found his gift. Of course, it was not the two Banthas that had belonged to them on Tatooine, but if the Force was with them, Luke would soon be as fond of the animals as he had been of the Banthas there. Presumably, the two boys would be busy petting the animals and thinking about names for a while. Enough time to savor the peace in bed a little longer. Although it had become light in the meantime, it was still very early in the morning and they had plenty of time to start the day and prepare the small celebration they would give in Luke's honor. Only the Organas would be coming anyway, and they would be bringing their eight-month-old baby with them, in addition to Leia. 

In the first weeks after the birth of little Jocelyn, it had not been easy with Leia, just like they had expected. She had felt left behind and had been jealous of the attention her little sister was getting, so Bail had temporarily sent his oldest to stay with Anakin and Obi-Wan until Leia got used to the idea. True, her temper still boiled up from time to time, but by now she was a proud big sister, happy to be involved in the baby's care.

Comfortably, Obi-Wan stretched his legs under the covers and enjoyed the soporific warmth that surrounded him. Even if the boys eventually got tired of the Banthas, there was still the Loth cat waiting in a carrier in the living room for her new owner. Once Luke would discover her, none of the children would be so quick to reappear in the bedroom. Now it was a matter of getting back to where they had left off before the disturbance. But when Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's absent look, he knew that this time it was up to him to take the initiative. It still wasn't easy for him to throw the decades of his upbringing overboard and seek physical contact on his own, but Obi-Wan was determined not to let that get in his way. Without thinking twice, he slid into the space left by the boys, closing the distance to his lover, then put his arm around Anakin's middle and pulled him so close that no leaf of flimsy would have fit between them.

"Thank you," he said before stealing a kiss from Anakin's lips. The other's golden eyes widened questioningly, but Obi-Wan had no intention of wasting any more words. There was so much for which he was grateful that he could continue the list forever if he would begin with it. So he kept silent and instead tucked his head under Anakin's chin, who wrapped his arms around him and simply held him close. In the background they could hear the boys laughing loudly and it was a beautiful sound. It was evidence of life and hope and a chance at a better future. A future that none of them had expected. But the Force had its own will. 

And that was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still an epilogue left, so don't check the story off as done.^^


	22. Epilogue

"Obi-Wan."

Hearing his name like that from Anakin's lips, breathless as a breeze, reverent as a prayer, gentle as a declaration of love, made goosebumps spread over his body every time, creeping up from his feet, to his neck, and Obi-Wan answered him in the same imploring tone. "Anakin."

A shudder went through the other's body, and Obi-Wan knew that he felt the same as he did. Although it wasn't the first time they made love again since Anakin had his new body, it was still something very special. They had had to start all over again exploring each other, becoming familiar with each other's bodies again. Still, neither of them took it for granted that they were here now. For too long they had only been able to be close to each other in their dreams. It was so different when they were intimate with each other now, very different than it had been before. Back then, Anakin had been full of hunger and fire and greed, and Obi-Wan had given him everything he was capable of. His body, his mind and his soul. At such moments, he would have even given him his life if Anakin had asked for it. Now, for the most part, it was Anakin who gave, although Obi-Wan found it hard to accept. He didn't know how to handle the tenderness Anakin showed him, as if he were something infinitely precious.

It almost seemed as if, even as they made love, his former Padawan was trying to make amends for the things he had done to his former Master. But as much as Obi-Wan enjoyed the vulnerability Anakin showed in the process, the piece of darkness that had remained in Obi-Wan after the ritual and belonged to him ever since didn't want an admission of guilt. It wanted Anakin to take him as he had taken him before. Without shame, without fear, and without holding back. 

When Anakin discovered the piece of dark Force inside him, he had offered to draw it out of Obi-Wan, but the Jedi Master had refused. He didn't want to take the risk of Anakin getting lost in the darkness again. Besides, the fragments of the dark side helped him to understand his former Padawan even better. Through it, Obi-Wan now knew what it felt like to act out his own needs. What it was like to want something without wondering if he deserved it. How it could be to desire and to give in to this urge.

And even now, the oily tentacles of the dark Force wrapped hotly around his core as Anakin took possession of his body, moving inside him so carefully, as if afraid to hurt him. He was everything a man could want. Tender, loving and gentle, yet Obi-Wan wanted more, so much more, but he felt Anakin was not ready to let go. The fear of losing control was too great. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan repeated as he reached out to him, opening himself to him in every way possible. It was wonderful to feel the weight of Anakin's body on his, and to feel him so deeply inside him that Obi-Wan wished they could merge into one individual. But as much as he enjoyed their union, it was not enough to push him over the edge. He wanted everything from Anakin, his blinding light and his darkness, his love and his pain, and that's exactly what Obi-Wan was telling him through their bond. Stretched out the tentacles of the dark Force to draw out the all-consuming passion of the dark side within him.

Vehemently, Anakin shook his head, buried his face against Obi-Wan's shoulder as he struggled to keep his control, but Obi-Wan would not let go. Teased him, seduced him with his body and mind, until Anakin finally relented. A low rumble escaped his throat as he straightened slightly, then he grabbed Obi-Wan's left leg behind the knee and placed it on his shoulder before thrusting into him so forcefully that the bed gave a protesting squeak, but neither man seemed to pay attention. An aroused gasp escaped Obi-Wan's lips as Anakin's shaft bumped against the spot that made him see stars, and he planted the heel of his other leg deep into the mattress in an attempt to find a hold and take Anakin even deeper at the same time.

This new angle seemed to give Anakin even more pleasure as well, as he groaned breathlessly as he pulled back, only to thrust into his former Master one more time with all his strength. Skin slapped on skin when Anakin pushed against his prostate again, eliciting a strangled sound from Obi-Wan. His former Padawan's eyes seemed to glow with lust as he found Obi-Wan's gaze, then one of his large hands grabbed the Jedi's and pinned it above his head, where he intertwined their fingers while he propped his other hand beside Obi-Wan's head. His breath was hot as he met Obi-Wan's face and brought their lips together in a wet, greedy kiss. Possessively, Obi-Wan's free hand dug into Anakin's hair to hold him tight and never let the kiss end, and Anakin obeyed only too willingly. Their tongues danced together like their bodies did, and their teeth crashed against each other, as did their hips, as they rocked further and further into ecstasy. 

Higher and higher the waves of passion crashed until everything around them blurred into a tangle of colors and shapes. Nothing mattered anymore as they raced toward the redemptive climax, like two comets on a collision course. The whole world seemed to consist only of their two bodies, intertwined in every way possible, so that they themselves no longer knew where Obi-Wan began and Anakin ended. There were no shields separating them anymore, and their Force signatures pulsed in unison with their lust. 

"Obi-Wan," Anakin gasped very close to his lips, but the Jedi's brain, fogged with arousal, was far past the point where he could have produced any meaningful words. Only a whimper escaped his mouth in response as he struggled to hold on a little longer. The sweet torment of desire was heaven and hell at the same time. He didn't want it to end. Wanted to stay locked with Anakin until the end of his days, but it was just too much, his whole body burning with lust so that he thought he was about to burn to ashes, and the next time his lover thrust against his prostate, Obi-Wan didn't manage to fight it any longer.

"Anakin!" With a muffled cry on his lips, Obi-Wan poured himself between their two bodies. It was like an eruption from the depths of himself, so violently and powerfully did his climax hit him that Obi-Wan thought his soul was being ripped from his body and floating on the ceiling. For a moment he could see them both from above, he himself lying there with his eyes wide open and Anakin's broad body covering him, and he was still thinking how perfect they fit together when the Force forced him back into his body. Obi-Wan gasped greedily as his heart beat like a drumfire against his ribs and his muscles tightened around Anakin as if they wanted to hold him inside and never let go. Obi-Wan could feel how close Anakin was to his own climax already. His thrusts had lost their rhythm, now coming uncontrollably faster and faster, and his hand, still clutching Obi-Wan's fingers, squeezed them so tightly that the Jedi thought he heard his bones crack, then Anakin groaned and came with his lover's whispered name on his lips.

If Obi-Wan had thought his own climax had been intense, it was nothing compared to what he now felt from Anakin through their bond. The Force shone as brightly as the two suns of Tatooine, filling his ears with the most beautiful melody he had ever heard. The song was as old as the universe. All-encompassing and universally understandable. It was the song of life itself, and he could feel it flowing into him along with Anakin's essence, warm as liquid happiness, until it filled him completely. Never in his life had Obi-Wan felt more alive than in that moment, when the pure Force filled him and made him its vessel, and he was grateful and happy and at peace.

Only when the feeling slowly subsided did Obi-Wan again perceive the world around him, saw Anakin's shining face very close above his. The Sith's golden eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, but his features were relaxed and spoke of contentment and happiness, and he was so beautiful that Obi-Wan couldn't help running his hand through his sweaty hair and stroking it from his face. This movement brought Anakin out of his trance-like state, so he opened his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan. There was so much in his golden irises as their eyes met. Gratitude and love and the wish that it would always be that way, and Obi-Wan sent the same feelings that filled his heart back to him through their bond. 

For a long moment they just looked at each other, then Anakin kissed his lover tenderly before finally pulling away and sinking down on the mattress beside him. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's seed slowly oozing out of him and he knew he should get up and clean himself up, but he just couldn't bring himself to disturb this intimate moment, so he just ignored the wet feeling and tried to focus entirely on the closeness of Anakin's warm body lying so close to him that their shoulders were touching. 

For a long moment neither of them said anything, so as not to break the bubble of post-coital bliss, then one of the banthas bleated outside, bringing them back to reality. The bed squeaked softly as Anakin turned on his side, then he put his arm up and propped his head on his palm while he put his other hand on Obi-Wan's belly and massaged the skin below his belly button in small circles, looking as focused as if he were just passing a law, not exchange caresses.

Amused, Obi-Wan sought his lover's gaze. "What are you doing, dear one?" he asked, gesticulating at Anakin's hand, which was still stroking his belly in circles.

"I pray to the Force to make you pregnant again," Anakin said in all seriousness. 

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears. "Don't you think we have enough children by now?" he inquired cautiously, but without dissuading Anakin from his efforts. Although Leia didn't live with them permanently, it had been the desire to be close to her that had ultimately tipped the scales in favor of moving to a house on Alderaan. And although there had been many a disagreement with Bail, both for political and personal reasons, they had always tried to keep the children out of it, so that Anakin's daughter spent at least half of a standard month with them. Their offsprings were still too young for school, but since Ani had discovered his access to the Force, Anakin and Obi-Wan teached all three children in the way of the Force, which, in addition to their duties at the leadership of the New Republic, took up all their time. Of course, Obi-Wan had noticed that Anakin was sometimes pensive, but he had never said a word about wanting another child until today.

It took a long moment before Anakin answered, and when he did, he had his eyes fixed on his hand, which still rested on Obi-Wan's stomach. "I am grateful for each of our children, but I have only watched them all grow up from afar. I want to see your rounded belly knowing that it is my child growing inside of you. Want to be there when it is born into this world, to experience its first days, to watch it grow and thrive with my own eyes. Don't you understand that?"

Of course Obi-Wan understood. Anakin had only had all these experiences secondhand. He had seen Luke through his eyes, made a mental connection with him through which he could be close to him, at least in spirit, but he had never been able to hold him in his arms. Never known how soft Luke's hair had been after he was born. How sweet he had smelled, how his voice had sounded when he had first said "Da." Not to mention Leia, whom he had long thought dead, and Ani, who had been bred in a clone factory. 

And of course, Obi-Wan had also noticed how important the physical contact with his family was to Anakin now. Though he had been very generous with his hugs since his childhood, this urge to touch the ones he loves had become much stronger since his time as Darth Vader. Whenever he had the chance, he took one of the children in his arms, caressed it or ran his hands through its hair, and as far as Obi-Wan was concerned, it almost seemed as if he needed to touch him at least as much as he needed to breathe. Even in public, he didn't hesitate to hold his hand, and when they were alone, he constantly craved the feel of skin on skin. As if Anakin wanted to remember every detail of his body for all time.

Yes, Obi-Wan could very well understand why Anakin wanted another child. The only question was whether that wish could be fulfilled. Until today it had remained a mystery how the Force had managed to make Anakin's seed grow into a child in Obi-Wan's belly. To repeat this miracle might be impossible. But Anakin was a child of the Force. It could be wishful thinking, but perhaps it would actually hear his prayers.

In a tender gesture, Obi-Wan placed his hand on his former Padawan's and held it tightly. "I would very much like to carry a child of yours inside me once more," he let Anakin know, and he could see by the gleam in Anakin's eyes how relieved he was that Obi-Wan shared his wish. Like a warm blanket, Anakin's Force signature wrapped around that of his former Master, then he leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan gently on the bare shoulder, and Obi-Wan felt at peace with the universe. If the Force would grant them their wish, they might have created another baby that night, but even if it wouldn't work out, they had three wonderful children who would bind them together forever. Their threads of destiny had been woven into a tight bond for all time.

With Anakin's and Obi-Wan's help, the galaxy would hopefully see a long era of peace. The prophecy had come true. The Force was in balance. 

And Anakin and Obi-Wan were happy.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. The story may be over, but the journey of our boys has only just begun.  
> Thank you for the amazing feedback and the kudos. I never dreamt we would come so far.  
> I can't wait to hear from you all again. *hugz*


End file.
